Building Something New
by Blazing Groudon
Summary: After falling for a computer scam, Steve gets sucked into the game of Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location! Now that he is in the game, he needs to find a way to survive. Is it right to be friends with killing robots? Or is it better to cut yourself from anyone?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's. I only own my character Steve.**

* * *

"Oh come on! You can't be serious that this is the ending!"

Man this was disappointing. Why would there be an ending in which the player's insides are scooped out? I mean, I understand that Halloween is coming up in a few weeks. But I am pretty sure Ennard didn't decide to "wear the player" for any reason other than to leave the place. Unless, of course, Scott made the animatronics equally aware of holidays as well.

It's kind of funny how Sister Location does the opposite of what the original games did. Instead of being stuffed in a suit, you are the new suit. Instead of robots wanting to stuff you inside in order to become one of them, the animatronics want you to be a suit so they could be free. It was a rather disgusting irony. Yet extremely effective. The creator certainly did a good job with all of his games.

I loved the whole concept and plot. Just like anyone who likes the franchise, the animatronics were my favorite part. I liked all of them. Especially Baby. She was the most interesting one out of the bunch. Every time she steered the player away from danger it was as though she genuinely cared for you. Even after all the shocks she had to receive from your own hand. Did she understand you didn't have a choice? There were so many questions about her. I wish I could understand her better.

But there is one thing that is still bothering me: her eyes.

Why are Baby's eyes green and in the minigame, they are blue? Scott definitely didn't make a mistake with colors, so what was with eyes?

"Steven."

Drat. Caught.

I turned around from my laptop, facing away from the frozen YouTube video. I was met with some rather disapproving eyes. More specifically, my dad's. Allow me to explain why. You see, I actually work at my local fast food place. I didn't want to do any kind of labor after I graduated. But as my dad is, he doesn't want me to slack off after I finish high school. So my entire summer vacation is pretty much thrown out the window. He says I need to basically do some work so I can gain work experience and "social skills".

Social skills. Ha! Don't do you any good if no one wants to talk in the first place!

"Dad. It isn't what it seems…"

"Young man, don't pull that trick with me. I know you were watching people playing _Five Nights At Freddy's_ on YouTube again."

If I had the option I would have already purchased it and played it myself. But since I have to depend on my paycheck, I don't think I will be getting the game as quickly as I hope.

"Shut off your laptop now. I don't want you to mess up your job just because you stayed up watching some robot circus. Get to bed."

That last part of the sentence was put with more emphasis than the rest. Well, I have no say in this matter.

"Okay dad. Just give me a few minutes."

My dad gave me a stern look before giving slight nod. I watched as he went back up the stairs, hearing the footsteps slowly fade. How on earth did he get here without me noticing him? I should have been able to close out of the site before my dad got here. Maybe I was just plain tired. That would probably explain why I didn't hear his footsteps.

Anyways. I better do as I am told.

I dragged my mouse over to the right side of the screen. I clicked on the exit button on the top right corner. The site was replaced with a blank screen as though it were still comprehending the fact that I just exited it. Sometimes, I wonder if my own laptop was tired as I am.

"Okay. A little faster please."

I know laptops don't talk. But I would really appreciate it if my machine could shut down before my dad gets up again. As I wiggle my mouse, a message pops up onto the screen. My eyes widened slightly as I couldn't believe what I was seeing. In fact, I was reading it to myself over and over again in a small whisper.

"Congratulations! You are the lucky Five Nights At Freddy's Viewer! Because of your luck, you are able to receive the Five Nights At Freddy's games for free with Sister Location being on the top of the list! Please hit the Okay button to accept your reward!"

Man. That offer really sounded good. If I could get the games for free, that would be awesome. But it's probably a scam. There is no way that the creator would give his games for free to some lucky winner. So I went to go hit the cancel button.

Processing your request. Please take a moment and listen to some casual bongos.

"Casual Bongos? Processing? What is it talking about...?"

Oh, drat!

Oh, drat!

I hit the Okay button.

"Wait. Wait! I didn't mean to click it!"

I watched as my laptop's screen turned black. Before long, my entire vision faded to darkness. I thought for a second I heard Baby's voice.

 _"Everyone. Please remain in your seats. The show will begin momentarily."_


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh. It's morning already?"

Man. The sun sure is bright. I wonder why though? Maybe dad opened the curtains. I guess I fell asleep on my laptop. Though it is kind of strange why he wouldn't wake me up. Normally, I would hear him yelling if I were found sleeping in the living room. He would definitely disapprove of me sleeping on my laptop. Speaking of which, I better download antivirus software. I certainly don't want a virus on my laptop anytime soon.

My eyes open heavily and slowly owing to the shining light of the...

That's not sunlight.

Where is my laptop?

Why am I on a desk?

Where on earth am I?

 _"Welcome to the first day of your exciting career. My name is HandUnit and I will walk you through your first day at your job..."_

Welcome to my new career? What is he talking about? I already have a job at a fast food place. I don't need to get another job at the moment.

Wait a second.

I clicked the Okay button on that message.

I'm in an elevator.

Oh, man.

I'm in _Five Night's at Freddy's Sister Location_ , aren't I? Dang! I guess that explains why I'm in an elevator. It probably also explains where the lights came from. But who puts a desk in an elevator? Man. I knew I should have hit the cancel button. How on earth did this happen? It just doesn't make any...

"Ow. What on earth?"

I rub my left arm from the sudden impact. A big screen popped in front of me which was none other than the keypad. Being inside an elevator is one thing, but getting whacked by a keypad too? Does this place give you breaks at all? How on earth did the previous night guards didn't get hurt by this thing?

 _"Please enter your name in the keypad below. This can't be changed later so please type in your name with extreme care."_

Sure. If the keyboard didn't keep glitching every single time. Just like in the actual game, the keypad kept changing its letters. Green blurs of a keyboard made it hard to point out things. I might as well try and hit the letter S. The chances of me actually getting my name on the screen is one in a million. Maybe it has a built in feature that remembers lists of names with the beginning letter. Or I could be asking for too much.

 _"It seems you were having some trouble with the_ _keypad_ _. I see what you were trying to type and I will autocorrect it for you."_

Wait a second. How is that possible? I didn't even hit the first letter of my name.

" _Welcome: Eggs Benedict._ _ **"**_

Well. My hunch was correct at least. I guess I am going to have to see the manager and tell him that his computer is messed up. That is, if I ever get to see the manager. It is literarily virtually impossible to meet the manager since in the game we never do in the first place. Unless Scott wants to, the managers just stay in the dark, so we have no clue about them. That also means I should probably toss out that possibility.

 _"To give you a brief summary Eggs Benedict: After a recent store location of ours burned down, the stage was set, no pun intended, for something different. In this case, the establishment was created in order to fulfill that fallen role. We want this place to be a big success."_

I wouldn't be sure about the **"** no pun intended **"** part. I am pretty sure there was a bit of pride in saying that pun.

 _"Please crawl through the vent in order to start your first day at your job."_

Well **,** here I go. The space is cramped and I barely fit in here. To be honest, crawling in a vent was the last thing I ever expected to do in my life. Sure I daydreamed that I could do that in my elementary school but to actually perform it? Never in my life. Well, it's too late to say never now.

I got myself out of the vent and dusting off my clothes ** _._** For vents, the establishment certainly hasn't been up to par with cleaning lately. Then again, why would the vents be clean? I guess I am expecting too much from the Fazbear company. I wonder if they also had to clean vents in the _Five Night's at Freddy's 2_ game?

Never mind.

Well, I am in the Primary Control Module. The first thing that catches my eye is the large clock on the top left side of the room. Baby's face was printed on it, almost as though she would come out of it and greet me. Or that might just be me and my eagerness to meet Baby. To the right of the clock was a rather large fan. I am almost certain that if I could turn the fan on, I would be blown back. Other than that, this room is pretty spacious. Well, it has more space than those vents anyways. To be honest, the Primary Control Module is about the size of my bedroom.

" _Let's check on Ballora. Turn on the light and let's see if she is on stage."_

I walk over to the left side of the room and press the blue switch. Immediately I see the sight of an empty room through the giant window. There definitely wasn't a ballerina animatronic in here.

 _"It looks like Ballora doesn't feel like dancing. Let's give her some motivation. Press the red button to give her a controlled shock."_

Wait what? I am going to have to shock these robots to make them work? Couldn't we just use an on/off button? I guess not. Since this is part of the game, I'm going to have to shock them. The thing is though, I kind of don't want to shock them. I mean, what if the reason Ballora and Funtime Foxy attacks you is because you shock them? In that case, wouldn't it be better not to administer a shock?

I press the red button on the control panel. A loud crackle of electricity screams through the entire room. I take a few steps back as I witness blue lights flashing in the other room. Even if this turns on the robots, I think electric shocks might be overdoing it. It's rather dramatic. Actually, scratch that. "Dramatic" was the understatement of the century.

"Let's check the light again."

My heart feels like it was going to come out of my chest. Even though, I know the steps of the game, I feel like I would jump out of my skin from sheer terror. Thankfully, it seems that Ballora understood the message. She's back on stage, twirling with her Minireenas. The light reflect her pale skin, showing the contrast with her blue tutu. The smaller ballerinas, her Minireenas, were hard to see because of their small size. I could though make off a few small white heads the size of an egg.

 _"Great. It looks like Ballora is being her old self again and will be all ready to_ _perform_ _for tomorrow. Now check the window to your right."_

Right. Now we have to check on Funtime Foxy.

 _"Let's check on Funtime Foxy."_

Knew it.

After pressing the blue button, the glass window reveals that Foxy wasn't in the mood to perform.

 _"Looks like Funtime Foxy is taking the day off. Let's motivate Funtime Foxy with a controlled shock."_

If there is anyone looking at me through the cameras in this place and is an animal lover, please don't let this be considered animal cruelty. Even if it is just a robot, I am not trying to get people to hate me. I watch as the gallery once again flashes blue lights.

"Let's try another controlled shock."

I once again press the red button, hearing a large crackle of electricity echo through the room. Is the room getting hot? My shirt feels tighter around my throat. I feel water dribble down from my forehead. Some fall on the lens that I have to take off my glasses and wipe them clean.

I press the blue button, hoping to see if Foxy on stage. The pink and white fox moved its mouth and body as though it was singing to an audience. The two tails move in the air like they had a life of their own.

 _"It looks like Funtime Foxy is in perfect working order. Great job!_ _Now please make your way to Circus Baby by crawling through the Circus Gallery Vent._ _ **"**_

Alright. Here I in another vent this night.

 _"Motion Triggered! Circus Gallery Vent!"_

Well this voice was different. Unlike the masculine one HandUnit said, this was feminine. The monotone female voice announced the fact that I was crawling through a vent. Not that it bothers me.

Finally, I made it out of there. Large windows surround the entire area as though it was a watchtower. A few toys were on the middle window. One was sitting down and had its mouth open as though he made a joke. The grin on his face . The other toy was hanging on the left top corner...as though he hanged himself. I felt shivers run up my spine. If this was a message to tell people how this place drives you to the point of killing yourself, then I wouldn't be surprised. But I am not going to let this game drive me to insanity.

I turn my attention away from the two toys and look at the control panel in front of me. Many of buttons are so unfamiliar to me. I don't even know what I am looking at. Its almost as though I standing in front of a UFO control panel like from those alien movies. But there was one control that did stand out. Standing in front of the panel and to my left was none other than the controls to light the room and shock the animatronics.

 _"Let's check on Circus Baby."_

Okay. If I remember correctly, the player shouldn't be able to see Baby at all. She is never in her stage. So I shouldn't be able to see her. True to my words, Circus Baby is nowhere to be found. Thank goodness for the binge watching of Sister Location play-throughs.

 _"Oh Circus Baby. We are not here to play Hide-and-Seek. Let's give her a controlled shock."_

"Alright. Give me a moment."

Even though I am pretty terrified right now, I am also kind of happy. I mean, I might actually get to see Baby here. My favorite animatronic in Sister Location! I am not saying that I would light up to the prospect of having myself die in her arms **—** that would be freaky. But if somehow I can meet her **…** If somehow I can be her friend **…** That would be the greatest thing that would come out of this rather interesting experience.

"Ouch! What the—?"

Screams slip from my tongue. Every muscle from head to toe locks up. My body is on fire! Electricity courses through me as if someone had used the red button to electrify me! It was then HandUnit decided to shed some light.

 _"The animatronics are not alone prone to shocks. Your badge is equipped with the feature that allows us to shock you if necessary. If we feel you are slacking off on your job we will have to motivate you by shocking you as well. If we detect you not moving for at least 5 minutes, you may be shocked."_

What? This isn't a feature Scott added to the game. What kind of twisted system is this? I don't know what to say. Man. I feel like I was put on a grill and roasted till I was burnt.

 _"Please understand this is not for ill will. We want all of our customers to be safe and active. It is for your own good as it is for the reputation of the franchise."_

"Oh. How shockingly considerate of you."

Another stream of electricity coursed through my body. The pain is so much greater the second time! When my body stops jolting, I'm left with only a groan. Okay. That was a very bad move.

 _"We also do not appreciate puns here. Please refrain from making bad puns about the franchise."_

Says the robot that tried to make a pun earlier with pride in his voice! But I will probably get another shock if I say that aloud. Instead, I press the button to administer Circus Baby a controlled shock.

 _"Great job, Circus Baby. We knew we could count on you. That concludes your first day on the job. We don't want you to leave overwhelmed. Otherwise you might not comeback."_

Okay. I give the Circus gallery one last look before crawling back through the vents to the elevator. When I reach the elevator, I wait for the doors to close. From the end of each night, I am supposed to go to my "house" and watch T.V. while eating popcorn. While I am not so much a fan of vampire dramas, it sounds better than risking my life with killer robots.

So the doors should be closing right now...

...

...

Any minute now.

...

...

Okay, something is up.

 _"There seems to be a problem with the elevator. So it is best if you stay the night here. Make yourself comfortable sleeping here and please refrain from damaging the animatronics. Otherwise, you won't have a paycheck to survive on."_

Oh **,** this has to be a sick joke. What if the animatronics decide to crawl to me through the vents? Does this mean I have to play lookout 24/7? Scott wouldn't push a night guard/technician/whatever to go this far!

"HandUnit! I want to get out of here! What if they try anything at night?"

 _"Please remain calm. If you are worried we will deduct from your paycheck, then you have worried over nothing. The time you stay here will be considered overtime."_

Do I look like I give a care about my paycheck? I don't want an animatronic to come when I least expect it and snap my neck!

 _"One final note to make you feel better that we are glad to have you with us. Happy Halloween. May you rest in peace...or pieces..."_

"Are you kidding man? That wasn't the time to pull a joke! Wait! Hold on! HandUnit! HandUnit!"

Well, he hanged up on me. The one time you don't want to celebrate Halloween is when you're in a place that could literally kill you without warning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys so much for your support! It brings me joy to know people are enjoying the story.**

 **This is just a small heads up. Since I am still in school things will be a bit harder for me (which is why I wasn't able to post last Saturday. This might also be the case for this Saturday too, unfortunately. Really sorry about this everyone). So I may not be able to update on a regular basis but I will do my best to get these posted every Saturday.**

* * *

Ugh. I didn't get a wink of sleep last night.

It wasn't because I didn't have a bed to sleep on. I used the desk to act as a bed for that. At least it was something and said something was better than nothing. Okay scratch that last part. That was not the most comfortable thing I slept on. Thankfully the company understood that employees needed sleep and that electrocution tended to disrupt the process. If I had been shocked during the night, I am pretty sure I would be dead on the spot. But seriously, who on earth shocks employees? There should be a law around here that prohibits that! But it wasn't shocks that kept me awake or even fear of the shocks that never came. What really kept me up was the animatronics.

I mean, being thrown into a game that has a high chance of dying? That isn't something a person would sleep soundly to. Especially if said person was in the game. I don't know if I can even handle one animatronic face-to-face.

Also, how did I know the animatronics would play fair? I mean if someone like me actually gets inside a computer game then anything is possible, right? If a person can crawl through the vents, who said an animatronic couldn't do the same? So I decided to use the elevator to act like a base. Since I couldn't go anywhere, I literarily had to use the desk as a shield.

My only shield.

If something happens to that then I am done. My fingers slide across the brown desk. They were certainly smooth though rather rough on the edges. If one of the animatronics like Funtime Freddy got in here then he would have no problem tearing this down and catching me. I mean, these guys are metal and I am sure a heavy animatronic can have no problem splitting this thing in two.

But what do I do now? I mean, I already know its morning. I just checked the clock in the Primary Control Module and it said 9 am. I just can't keep myself stuck in the elevator the whole time.

Speaking of which, what did people do in the day shift?

I mean, the games usually take place at night. That is when the animatronics' game to hunt you down begins. Did the animatronics just have to watch over kids and did other employees made sure the kids stay away from the animatronics? Did this mean I was safe? Could I check out each of the galleries without the risk of the animatronics trycrushing me or snapping my neck? No. That's ridiculous. Who in the right mind would celebrate birthday parties for children underground? Not to mention that the game states this place has been abandoned for quite a while.

"I guess I have to come out. Here I go."

I crawl under the desk and slip inside the vent toward the Primary Control Module. The only thing that would have made me a bit more relaxed is if I had control over the vents. That way, I could sleep soundly without one of them catching me by surprise. But what can you do? Just make the best with what you have.

As I got out of the vent, something was bothering me and it got stuck in my head.

Who should I visit first?

In all honesty, I don't want to visit anyone. I mean, yes, I did ramble about wanting to meet Baby but that is only if I knew she wouldn't kill me. What does the game have her do? Kill the player. So the chance of befriending a cute animatronic is pretty much is thrown out the window. But at least I can dream. So I'll probably save the visit to Baby for last. Get it? Saving the best for last? Since it is a circus and they always save the best part of the show to the end?

I'm even failing to try and amuse myself at this point. My heart is gnawed by worry right now.

I look at the Ballora gallery and click the blue button. Sure enough, Ballora was on her stage with her minions twirling on stage as though they were performing live for the world to see. I feel something stuck in my throat because I can't swallow. Even though the animatronics wouldn't attack me in the day—I think—it doesn't help that I know they wouldn't hesitate during the night… when they would have no problem tearing me apart like a doll. But if I don't take the opportunity now and check out all the galleries before I do this at night, I may never have this chance again.

Man. What should I even do?

I look to my right and see something on the desk. I walk over and see a black flashlight. It's small and the light is weak, but any extra light to help me through the dark is a boon I won't pass up. Behind the flashlight sits some kind of statue. It's a silver model of what seems like a man laughing and having the best day of his life. I touch the soft nose of the laughing man. I literally feel the hairs on my head straighten up as a horrific sound bounces around the walls of this empty room. Oh man. It honks like a dying seal that was just run over by a clown car. I am never pressing that thing again. I look back at the flashlight that sat perfectly still on the desk. Oh thank goodness. I thought for a second that I knocked it down.

I guess I don't really have a choice. I have to go in Ballora Gallery. If there is anything dad spent drilling into my mind, it's this: It's easy to watch someone else do something. It's a whole new challenge when you do it yourself.

I reach for the flashlight. My hands grip onto the cylinder end and my hands are shaking to the point I can barely hold on. The flashlight slips from my grasp and hits the floor with a loud clang _on the metal floors_. I quickly pick it up and look at the top cover. Thankfully, there were no cracks on the surface where the light shone. It really would be bad if I couldn't see while crawling in Ballora's Gallery. I guess I was nervous about going in.

I crawl inside the vent to Ballora Gallery. Every moment I crawl forward, I feel the adrenaline coursing through me. But I can't run away now. I am going to have to do this eventually so I should get used to it...even though it is easier said than done... I am almost at the exit when I notice a small Post It note on the right side. What on earth is a Post It note doing here?

I read the words to myself: "Ballora. The Greatest Dancer of all Time."

Okay. I guess a little kid wrote this because I see it was written in green crayon. There were scribbles all over the page and a stick figure of Ballora, I think. I guess it was there when this place used to be open. I better get a move on.

I go to the other side of the vent. Man, I can barely see a thing. I drop to my knees and activate the flashlight. The weak beam illuminates a small space in front of me, revealing nothing beyond the black and white tiles.

Okay. _Take a deep breath. Crawl as slowly as you can._

I feel like a sloth, in all honesty. The muscles in my arms and legs are painfully tight as I try not to make even the slightest sound. I can hear the music from Ballora getting louder. That means I am getting close to the exit. The good news is that she is still on her stage. I can still see the purple lights shining on her as she lifts herself up. It's almost as if she is basking herself in some glory. In my relief, I pick up the pace.

 _"Is someone there?"_

My entire body freezes like it has turned to stone. I'm forced to stop myself from breathing. Every breath sounds deafening to my ears. Oh man! Does she know I'm here? Am I going to die right now?

Please don't find me.

Please. Don't find me.

Do not find me!

 _"I guess not."_

Oh, thank goodness. She doesn't notice me. My heart beats like a bad drummer, too fast and way too hard. I'm almost at the door. I could reach it in seconds if I run right now. But I have no idea how fast Ballora is when it comes to the chase. I just need to keep calm despite my nerves. Almost there.

Still though. It's kind of strange. I thought she wouldn't say that until nighttime. I mean, that is what usually happened in the game. What is going on?

 _"Miss Ballora! Miss Ballora!"_

Who said that? I thought Ballora was the only one in the room right now-

Oh drat!

Oh drat!

I forgot the Minireeas!

 _"Miss Ballora! There is a person crawling in your room!" One of the Minireeas screamed._

 _"He's cheating Miss Ballora! He's not playing the game right!"_

Oh man! They found me out! Now it's all or nothing! I'm on my feet in an instant, running as fast as I can pump my legs to get to that door. I can hear Ballora's music getting louder as she bore down in hot pursuit. Oh man. She is going to outspeed me at this rate!

 _"You are the one that entered my room. Come back here."_

"N-No thank you!"

I grab the knob and give it a painful twist. I quickly look over my shoulder and almost scream. Ballora's face plates are wide open as she runs. Those eyelids were hiding a pair of malicious, violent eyes. Oh man. I quickly throw the door open and slam it shut behind me. An audible thump _(a thump is quieter than a thud)_ sounds through the room.

 _"Miss Ballora? Are you alright?"_

There's no response. I can only hear my own breathing and my heart beating incessantly at hyper speed. Oh man. I bet she can hear it, too. I bet she is enjoying this.

 _"Yes, my dears. I am fine. Next time, he will not be so lucky. No one dares interfere with our performances and gets away with it."_

I hear the footsteps fade slowly until they're gone. Leaning against the door, I slide down and relax for the first moment in an eternity. Oh man. That was too close. If I was just a second slower, she would have caught me. I don't think I could do that again if someone paid me a thousand dollars.

Dad was right. Things are different when you experience them first hand. I remember how he told me of an incident from back when he was a teenager.

 **(Flashback)**

"Son. We need to talk."

I sat on the couch as my dad looked at me square in the eyes. I had recently flunked my Calculus test and naturally he had not been pleased with my result.

"I am disappointed with what you got. Tell me, did you do your Calculus homework problems?"

"I did some, yes."

"Did you do all the homework problems?"

"Uh..."

"Of course not. It was because you thought it was so easy because you saw your teacher do it before. That is not how things work here. You will never succeed if that is how you handle life."

I shifted slightly, feeling uncomfortable. I mean, I being lectured like I was five years old again! My dad gave a long sigh as he let silence take over. It was then I understood this was going to be a long lecture.

"Young man, I am going to tell you something I did as teenager. When I was your age, I lived near a zoo. It was just a few blocks away from my home so my family and I often visited the area. One time, I went in there alone. I would always go to a particular area: the bear habitat. The grizzly bear there always held this dopey expression like he wouldn't harm a fly. While I was watching him, I noticed there was this girl watching him as well. During that time, I had a crush on that girl. I wanted to impress her so she would go out with me. Do you want to know what I did?

"I decided that I would try to impress that girl by going in the bear's den and making fun of the bear. I jumped over the fence, despite the warnings to never do that. I hollered and cursed at the bear, just because I thought I was invincible. I wanted people to look at me like I was some great person. I wanted that girl to love me."

I wanted to say something but Dad simply held out his hand to silence me.

"People say that you do stupid things in your teens. That is a true fact. The bear no longer held that dumb look I always thought he did. No, this time he wore the look of a predator. He stood on his hind legs and gave out a gut-wrenching roar like he knew dinner was served. I couldn't move. I was terrified. Fear paralyzes you. It makes you vulnerable.

"The zookeepers saw that I was going to get eaten at this rate. So they took out their guns and fired a barrage of bullets. The bear lay dead before it could even get a chance to get close to me."

Dad gave another long sigh.

"Do you know what would have happened if the bear wasn't shot?"

I had looked away because I already knew what would have happened.

"I would have been dead meat. When you look at things from afar, like in a zoo, things don't look menacing. But when you're inside, it's a whole different story. Always remember that son."

"Um. Okay Dad but what does having to get eaten by a bear have to do with calculus?"

"Son. I just told you. You can't just underestimate anything."

"I know that dad and I thank you very much for sharing your story but I just don't understand. When was the last time Calculus was deadly?"

"Look son. That isn't the point-"

"But dad. Your story about being attacked by a bear and me failing a calculus test doesn't make any sense. I mean, did you fail any calculus tests when you were my age?"

"Son! Don't you dare question this any longer! I don't want another word from you! Got it?"

"I know dad but I was still trying to understand the point of calculus homework and getting eaten by a bear. I am still calculating the concept."

"Son. You just pulled a pun with calculus, didn't you?"

Wow I did? I guess I didn't realize it. But seeing that I wasn't getting anywhere with dad, I just put on a smile and gave a nod. My dad is as stubborn as a mule. Since there is probably no point continue this argument, I might as end it now.

"Yes. I did. Did you like it?"

"Son. Just shut up."

 **(Flashback end)**

 _"H-Hey Bon-Bon! I think the birthday boy is over there!"_

Speaking of being trapped with a bear.

The flashing lights shone on a purple and white bear standing in the room. His black bowtie was rather small but gave the animatronic an air of importance. The animatronic's right hand held a microphone while on the animatronics left hand, a blue bunny with rosy red cheeks wave.

Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon were out to play.

 _"I see you in the dark! Come on out!"_

My heart suddenly slams at my ribs as though it were trying to break free of a cage. I can feel the panic surging through me again. Drat! He sees me! What do I do? What do I do? Oh wait! I have to use Bon-Bon!

I quickly press the red button in front of me as fast as I could. The button next to the control unit screen pad was to ensure the player could distract Funtime Freddy using Bon-Bon's voice. It was really just an arm's length away from the screen pad. Please, Bon-Bon. Get the bear away from me.

 _"Nope. No one is here."_

Freddy's footsteps grow softer as he turns around and walks toward his stage. Soon I can only hear the pounding of my overworked heart. Good. Please buy me some time. I slip over to the control unit screen pad and see the cameras are all... completely functional? What? Did someone already come in here and fix them? This isn't making any sense!

What if it isn't just me in this game? What if someone else got stuck in here as well? Did they took the opportunity to fix the thing? Oh man. So many questions. But I got to get out of here now.

 _"H-Hey Bon-Bon. Let's give the birthday boy a special surprise!"_

I slam on the button again without taking my eyes off the screen to make Bon-Bon say something. _Just please do the same thing like last time._

 _"Let's give him the Bon-Bon special!"_

Wait what? Was that a feature programmed for Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon to say? I don't remember hearing it in any playthrough video. Why would they say something like that?

Oh drat.

I push the screen away and turn to see Funtime Freddy right behind the console and holding his arm as though it were a rocket launcher. If the bear could move his mouth, he would have an even wider grin than he was designed to. Bon-Bon held his hands together like a praying mantis, as though he were waiting for an order. Freddy thrust his fist in my direction like he was throwing the weakest punch. It was no attack but a signal: Bon-Bon rushed at me. The blue bunny stretched its arms out and shrieked.

 _"This is Bon-Bon!"_

Oh, this is gonna hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys and girls! How is it going? I decide to give a little early Thanksgiving gift so I post this chapter today. That being said though, I am afraid updates will be extremely slow. Its not just this story but for all of my stories. But regardless of that, I will do my best to post them whenever I can. I just can't do it on certain days like I used to. Oh well. Anyways, enjoy the chapter and have a good day! :)**

* * *

I remember what it's like to feel the wind knocked out of you. A friend of mine did that to me once for telling a bad pun. He didn't mean it, but man, I still remember how that felt.

That and the I remember the fact that dad was not kidding when he said fear paralyzes you. Right after the whole bear/calculus argument.

The screaming robot bunny tackles me so hard I lose my footing. Next thing I know, my back slams onto the hard, cold ground. My ribs crunch painfully under the impact. Pain is all I can register in that instant. Nothing else exists. It feels like eternity passes before I can breathe in again.

 _"We got him Freddy! We got him!"_ Bon-Bon's voice cries.

Oh man. Funtime Freddy wastes no time stomping in my direction. Each thumping footstep echoes throughout the room. I struggle to sit up with Bon-Bon's weight still holding me down.

 _"Quit it. We have you now. You can't do anything."_

I look over to see Funtime Freddy coming even closer. His faceplates are wide open, revealing the sharp teeth of his endoskeleton. His high-pitched laughter brings to mind every mental image of deranged psychopaths.

"P-Please get off me." Fright stifled my plea into hardly more than a squeak.

Tears are already streaming across my face. I struggle frantically and without success to get away from theblue bunny perched on my stomach. He pins me back down each time I squirm.

Bon-Bon narrows his mechanical gaze at me. _"Not a chance."_

Freddy stomps even closer.

This is it. I'm going to die. I didn't even get a chance to write my last will.

 _"Freddy! Watch out for the wires!"_

 _"H-Huh?"_

Freddy's heavy foot comes down on top of a large wire running across the floor. The animatronic bear begins to lose balance, nearly doubling over. The wire in front of him rattles, showing that was where that animatronic's foot connected. He flails his arms up and down rapidly, like a bird trying to fly for the first time. He stumbles a few steps forward and then backward, trying to regain his equilibrium.

The breaker room has wires running every which way. I hadn't paid attention to them because I expect to see them in here. Some hang down from the ceiling and slither onto the floor near the control desk. A few crawl across the walls that I had earlier mistaken for pipes. Their gray metallic structures glow slightly from the flashing blue lights.

Wait. I can use this moment! Bon-Bon is distracted. I just need to free myself, knock Freddy down, and then run for the door!

I shove Bon-Bon to the ground with both of my hands and pin him in place while I use his body as leverage to get to my feet. Using both of my hands to hold his arms tight against his miniature body, I carefully hold him in front of me like a bomb struggling for freedom.

 _"Hey! What do you think_ _you're_ _doing? Put me down!"_

I look over at Freddy, just in time to see him regain balance while bent at the waist. If physics class taught me one thing, it was this: The bigger they are, the harder they fall. One good shove might be enough.

I rear back and launch Bon-Bon straight at Freddy like a wriggling javelin. A loud clang rings throughout the entire room as both animatronics collapse on the ground. I don't even stay to see how they look; I just make a break for the door and swing it wide open.

 _"Hey! Where do you think_ _you're_ _going? Come on_ _,_ _Freddy! We can still get him_ _._ _Freddy?"_

Small sounds of whimpering escape the now-quiet room. Whimpering? I turn around to look at the animatronic bear. Oily tears trickle down Freddy's face as he buries his face in the floor, downcast.

 _"No, Freddy! Please don't cry!_

 _My gut twist_ _s_ _into a_ _guilty_ _knot. Oh man. I know I had to knock him down_ _to escape_ _._ _Why do I feel bad about that?_

 _"What is going on in here?"_

My blood freezes as I slowly turn around. Ballora holds her arms cross, staring straight at me with her violet eyes. My heart sinks and the paralysis returns. I guess I'm going to die after all.

 _"You! If you thought for one second that I would tolerate-...Freddy? Freddy!"_

In an instant, Ballora pushes me to the side like I'm a ragdoll. One leap is all it takes for her to reach the other animatronic's side. She squats down beside him and rubs the back of Funtime Freddy.

 _"I messed it up_ _,_ _Ballora! I messed it up!"_

 _"Please don't cry_ _,_ _dear. Everything is alright."_

 _"It's not alright_ _,_ _Ballora. Now Funtime Foxy will never love me."_

 _"Now dear. Don't say that. She will love you."_

Funtime Freddy is in love with Funtime Foxy? Oh man. Now I just made the situation even worse. Ballora looks at me straight in the eyes, her eyes burning as though I caused all of life's problems.

 _"You. You just have to make a mess out of everything, don't you? First you ruin my performances. Now you cause Freddy to cry? What kind of person are you?"_

I open my mouth to make a response, but the whole situation baffles me. I can't say anything because suddenly I feel like I don't even know what's going on.

 _"You know what? I don't care. Just leave._ _You're_ _not even worth killing right now."_

What? She doesn't even want to kill me now? Oh man. I must have reached some sort of degrading status right now. Or was that a good thing? If the animatronics hate me to the point where they don't want to kill me, then maybe I was finally safe.

 _"Didn't you just hear me? I said get out."_

She makes a good point. Why am I still here? The tone in her voice makes the room feel cold. If I don't get out of here now, Ballora might strangle me on the spot. I quickly escape as fast as my legs will carry me. As I move through the Ballora Gallery, I can the glares the Minireenas glare at me. Their eerie whispers echo as loudly as if they speak from right behind my shoulders.

 _"He deserves to die."_

 _"I hope he dies painfully."_

 _"Such a sore loser."_

Even they believe that I am a terrible person. Seriously, though. Why do they act as though I have no right to defend myself? I didn't mean to make him cry. If I hadn't done something, then he would have killed me for sure.

Just before I get back in the vent, I take one last look at Ballora's stage. As though they wanted to add insult to injury, five Minireenas stand posed in a message for me. The first one holds its arms in a perpendicular fashion, making a right angle. The next one holds its arms in a circle and bends its knees in a plie. The third one holds one if its arms to the top right and the other bottom left as though it was doing some kind of crazy Egyptian dance. I don't even need to look at the last two Minireenas to know what they spelled out.

"Loser. **"**

Oh man. I feel like a ton of bricks stacked on top of my heart. I just became the biggest jerk in the world. Funtime Freddy was crying like a small child and I was the bully. I mean...I was always the one being picked on. I am dead serious. From Kindergarten to senior year in high school, I was always the perfect target for bullies. Even though I didn't do anything mean, it made me feel like I was picking on someone else. I don't like this feeling at all. I mean I know that Freddy is a murdering robot but...

I just don't know.

I dive into the vent and close my eyes. I can't let anyone see me cry… I mean, aside from fear-induced crying. If the animatronics noticed that I'm _still_ crying, they might figure out it's not from fear. Who knows what they'd do with that information? Probably take the opportunity to break me down further. I need to go back to the elevator.

My tears have dried up by the time I get out of the vent and into the room with the Primary Control Module. It helps that I keep reminding myself these animatronics aren't really my friends. They aren't just part of some game. I could die at any moment. But at least I'm safe. My heart rate is finally normal again. Ballora, Freddy, Bon-Bon, and the Mineereas made no attempts to follow me.

But what Ballora said back there...

I am not even worth killing.

Normally, people would light up at that prospect. I mean, the point of this game was not to die and it just became easier for me. But I don't feel happy. Not because I want to die—far from it. But it's like the animatronics over there were looking at me like I was a disgusting creature.

 _"It's wrong to cheat_ _ **,**_ _little mouse."_

Oh, drat.

Someone else is in the room with me. But who? Ballora, The Minireenas, Funtime Freddy, and Bon-Bon are still in the back. I don't think it was the BidyBads. That voice definitely told me that it was not Circus Baby and Ennard doesn't come out yet. Which means that there is only one left...

I jumped from the frying pan and into the fire, didn't I?

I open my eyes and slowly look up. Two piercing eyes meet my gaze from across the room.

Funtime Foxy.

Her white tail waved in the air while she holds her arms crossed. The red bowtie stands in contrast to the animatronic's pink body. My eyes dilate the robot's mouth opens and reveals rows of sharp teeth. Yup. There is definitely no mistake who stands before me.

But this isn't right! She isn't supposed to be able to crawl through the vents to get here! I thought she would stay in the Funtime Auditorium. That's what she always does in the game videos. She isn't supposed to be in the Primary Module Control Unit! My heart slows to a pounding crawl. Does she know what I did? Does she still hate me for shocking her earlier? Is she going to kill me now?

"Y-You're not supposed to come in here."

 _"_ _You're_ _not supposed to sneak around during the day. Why are you here? From what I know,_ _you're_ _supposed to come_ _out_ _only at night."_

My throat turns drier than a sandbox. I can't really argue with her. I mean, she was kinda right. The Night Guards in _Five Nights at Freddy's_ always did their jobs at night, not during the day. So I did, in a sense, cheat. Even if I did try arguing with her, what would I tell her? That I just jumped from a different universe somehow and I was just trying to help myself since this was a new experience? There is no way she could believe that.

I hear a small buzzer go off. My eyes widen as I glance at my badge. Oh no. Please don't let this be what I think it is.

 _"Steve. Due to the fact you have not moved for five minutes, we will now administer to you a controlled shock."_

I let out a scream as my entire body bursts into wild, electric pain. My legs give way and I fall to my butt. HandUnit, why did you do that now? I didn't want to be roasted in front of an animatronic. Ugh, I bet Funtime Foxy will laugh her head off and take the opportunity to make me feel more miserable. Is she going to add more salt into the wound?

Or will she just kill me instead?

I glance upward and see Foxy tilt her head to the right while still making eye contact.

 _"So you get shocked too?"_ Funtime Foxy asks.

Oh man. I don't even have enough energy to talk after that. A weak nod is all I can manage. Did she understand that I didn't have a choice in the matter?

 _"Yet_ _y_ _ou still continue to give us shocks even though you know how painful they are?"_

My heart sinks. Her yellow eyes flash dangerously. The faceplates separate, revealing the wired endoskeleton underneath. Her sharp teeth glisten from the light of the Primary Control Module and remind me once again how dangerous these animatronics are. She could snap my spine if she wanted to! A low growl rises from her chest into a fierce roar.

She is going to pounce on me and kill me now. I close my eyes and cross my arms in the fetal position. This is it. This is how I am going to die. She is going to tear me limb from limb and it will be the most painful thing ever.

 _"No. I'll just be wasting time."_

What? Why isn't she going to kill me? Oh no. Did she know about what happened in the Breaker room?

"W-Why not kill me?" I ask.

My voice feels so shaky. I'm surprised I can speak at all considering how many times I had the living daylights scared out of me in the past 24 hours.

 _"Why would I waste my breath killing you? In all honesty,_ _it's_ _rather boring if there is no chase between the cat and mouse._ _Word_ _of advice: I would suggest you to try and listen to a story from all sides. Not just from your own_ _,_ _little mouse."_

Confusion mixed with my fear. "So you heard what happen-"

 _"I didn't get to hear what happened between you and Funtime Freddy. But from Ballora's shrieking, I knew something must have_ _gone_ _wrong. I don't know what you are doing but you are definitely not playing by the rules. So I won't kill you because I won't stoop to your level."_

With that, she returns to the Funtime Vent and leaves me alone with my scared, flabbergasted thoughts.

I can't deal with this. I just can't! I crawl to the vent that leads to the elevator and power through the tears, not even caring whether they fell from fright or from something else.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Here is another chapter! Yes, this really did take a while. Unfortunately, its going to have to be like this for a long time. Dear goodness! I didn't expect to have 13 reviews, 25 favorites and 40 alerts! Thank you all so much for this! I am glad to know you are all enjoying it! Without further ado, here is the latest chapter!**

* * *

I sit at the desk and hold my head with both my hands. The whole situation is so overwhelming. What am I going to do? I can't handle it.

 _"Hello there!"_

My heart sinks as I look up to see an animatronic stand in front of me. Oh no! It's Funtime Foxy. Now what does she want with me?

"Foxy. Please don't kill me."

 _"Foxy? Oh my. It seems you have made a mistake. I'm not Foxy."_

What? When I look at her closer, I see the animatronic fox is not the same pink-and-white fox from before. This one is white and purple. On her right hand, she has a hook like a pirate's. The rest of her body looks similar to Funtime Foxy except with a different color.

 _"My name is Lolbit. What is yours?"_

"Steve. A-Are you-"

 _"Don't worry. I won't kill you."_

"Why not?"

 _"Well, you are going to be my valuable customer."_

Valuable customer? What on earth does she mean by that? I didn't even bring my wallet with me when I was transported inside a video game!

"I don't understand. I don't have any money with me."

 _"No_ _ **,**_ _silly. That isn't what I meant."_

"Then what?"

 _"Put it this way. A company and a customer both want to get something. The customer wants the product and the company wants the money. In order for both to be happy, they exchange what they have."_

"Okay. But what does this mean?"

 _"Steve. I want you to survive_ _ **,**_ _so I am going to help you out."_

"But Lolbit, I don't have any money. I mean, I don't know how else I can repay you."

 _"Don't worry about that. We will make arrangements for the payment later_ _,_ _S_ _ugar_ _C_ _ubes."_

I feel my cheeks flush. What on earth did she mean by that last part? Maybe I'm just imagining it. Yup. Definitely. Dad said teenagers do crazy things like blush whenever someone calls by them a flirty nickname. Doesn't mean she meant anything by it. Must be the side effect of being a teenager.

 _"Tell me_ _,_ _Steve. Who is your favorite animatronic here?_ _Of t_ _he_ _primary attractions,_ _mind you. Don't include me in this."_

Why does she need to know this? I mean, I don't think this is going to benefit her in either way. What on earth could she be thinking?

"My favorite animatronic would be Circus Baby."

 _"Okay. What would you do if you met Circus Baby?"_

"What would I do if I met Circus Baby? Well, I would try to be her friend."

Yeah. That was the mentality I had back before I realized how frightening it is to meet animatronics up close. Now I am not really so sure if I should attempt to make friends with Circus Baby. Lolbit might not have a good impression of me if I say that out loud, though.

 _"That is a nice and sweet thing of you to do. But there is a problem with the idea."_

"What is it?"

 _"Circus Baby is the ring master of the animatronics here, right? So she probably cares about everyone here."_

Yeah. Baby is considered to be the leader of the animatronics. She probably does care about the other animatronics as well.

Oh.

Oh...

Lolibit must have seen the reaction on my face as she gave a nod.

 _"So if you are_ _on_ _bad terms with the other animatronics, then she will probably hate you as well."_

Oh man.

Okay. Now I am in serious trouble. If I don't try to make things better, Baby will definitely go after me.

 _"I would suggest_ _trying_ _to befriend each animatronic one at a time. Let's try to see which one you can do now."_

Okay. Why on earth is Lolbit helping me? I mean, I don't think she would get any benefit of me staying alive. Unless she wants to scoop me herself...You know what? Maybe she isn't so bad. I mean, she is the only one I can trust right now in this predicament. So I might as well cooperate.

"Well. Ballora is pretty much out of the question."

 _"Okay. That is one."_

"Funtime Foxy. I'm not really sure if I should meet her so soon. So I guess I will rule her out too."

The purple and white fox animatronic gave a nod.

"So Ballora and Funtime Foxy are out of the question. I don't think I can try to befriend Baby, especially after what happened today. The Bibybads and Ballora's mini ballerinas I have no clue about. So I guess that leaves Funtime Freddy."

That was it. I would go back to Funtime Freddy and apologize to him.

 _"Sounds good. I_ _have_ _to do something real quick. I'll catch you tomorrow_ _, S_ _ugar_ _C_ _ubes._

"But Lolbit: What if the animatronics here attack me?"

 _"Don't worry about that. I have your back. If I feel that one of them will try and kill you, I'll jump in."_

She shoots me a wink and then vanishes in front of my eyes. A puff of smoke is left in her trace. I rub my eyes.

 _Wow. Who knew Lolbit could teleport. But then again, Golden Freddy does that too. Anyways, t_ oday is the day, I try to befriend Funtime Freddy. _I'm still a bit uneasy if it is a good idea to trust Lolbit, but for now, it seems like the best choice._ A little buzzer goes off and I hear HandUnit clear his voice before speaking.

 _"Welcome back for another night of intellectual simulation, pivotal career_ _c_ _hoices_ _and most importantly, self_ _ **-**_ _reflection on past mistakes."_

"You don't need to tell me about the last part." I respond, knowing full well I won't get anywhere with the voice.

 _"Knowing that_ _you're_ _probably tired of listening to my voice, you now have the option to hear something different so you don't get tired_ _ **,**_ _" HandUnit stated._

How convenient, I guess. I mean, I am not really tired of the voice, but whatever you say. I am more concern right now with how I am going to execute my crazy idea. I mean, how on earth is this thing going to work? I mean, first of all, will anyone of them want to be my friend? Ballora and Bon-Bon want to tear my head off. Freddy is probably upset because I made him cry. I have no clue what Baby thinks of me. How am I even going to befriend them?

Okay. Take a deep breath.

I can't think negative now. I just got to hope that they will give me a chance and like me.

 _"Using the Keypad-"_

A small groan escapes my lips as the yellow screen knocks me in the forehead once again, barely missing my eye.

"Ow. Did you really need to have it whack me?"

 _"For_ _m_ _ale, press 1. For_ _f_ _emale, press 2. For text_ _-_ _only, press 3. For other options, press 4."_

He didn't respond to my earlier question. I don't even care about the voice assistance at this point. But since I now have the option to listen to another voice… Well to be honest, there is a voice I do want to hear. People might think I am going insane but I don't care.

I want to hear Baby's voice.

I know that eventually I will get to hear Baby speak but to be honest, I find her voice rather... pretty. I mean I would listen to every song that had Baby sing in it on YouTube...and I also listen to her talking before I go to bed. I mean, in all honesty, Baby's voice is soothing in my opinion for an animatronic. Also, it's at least some other kind of voice to listen to. I just have to press the number on the keyboard.

Wait.

Where are the numbers? All I see are letters. Somebody really needs to get this thing fixed, pronto. But for now, I guess I have to choose something. Maybe if I try typing in "Baby's voice," I could hear her talking to me. Let's try the letter B.

 _"Thank you for selecting: Angsty Teen."_

Well, scratch that idea. I don't get to hear Baby so soon after all.

 _"The elevator stopped. You know the routine. Get out now or whatever. Stay here if you want."_

The elevator already stopped a minute ago. Did the previous voice alert you? I guess they can't communicate information amongst themselves. I am not even going to argue. Why bother? As much as staying here sounds like a good idea, it's not going to get me anywhere. I step out of the elevator out and crawl into the vent shaft once more.

 _"Okay, funny story. A dead body was found in this vent once."_

What?! How on earth is that funny? Are graveyards funny to this guy too?

 _"Okay. It isn't really that funny but it is still a story."_

Nice comeback. But no offense man, that joke was dead. Get it? Dead? Never mind. That was a terrible pun. Thankfully I didn't say it out loud though. I don't want to get electrocuted like last time.

 _"Okay, time to start with your nightly chores. **You** **should** __check on Ballora and make sure she is on her stage_ _ **,**_ _but whatever."_

I press the blue button and watch it light up. Ballora's face is pressed right next to the window. If her eyes were open, I am pretty sure they would be staring right into my soul. I certainly made a bad impression after this morning's fiasco.

 _"Guess Ballora has some better things to do. Let's zap her. That should be fun."_

I feel a slight bit of panic course through my body as my hand reaches toward the red button.

 _"Go on. I dare you to shock me."_

My hand press the blue button once again, just so I can see her reaction. Yup, Ballora is looking right at me now, her eyes open wide in a menacing stare that pierces straight to my soul.

My hand then went to the red button. A flash of blue light shone through the entire gallery. Ballora let out a scream, causing my to quickly put my hands to cover my ears. When the flashing was done, the only sound I could hear was my own breathing.

 _"Let_ _ **'**_ _s check on Funtime Foxy and make sure he is ready for show time tomorrow."_

I press the blue button on the right side and see Funtime Foxy also pressed up against the window, also glaring at me.

 _"Great."_

 _"Great..."_

 _"Great..."_

 _"Great..."_

That didn't sound so great. The lights that lit up the blue and red buttons went off, signaling that there was something wrong going on.

 _"There seems to be a problem with the voice synthesizer._ _Default settings have been restored. Please proceed through the vent to Circus Baby's Auditorium."_

Okay. I crawl through Circus Gallery vent. Man, these vents sure are tightly packed. Just as I am about to exit the vent, I notice another pink post it note onto the right side. Once again, it was written in crayons. This one had a picture of Circus Baby and she was holding her hand with a little boy. The words above reading: **Baby and Me.**

Aw. That was actually pretty cute. Not to mention that it looks like the kid certainly put a good amount of effort into this. I wonder if this is the same person who did the Ballora post it? I think I will take it with me. I carefully take the post it note gently off the side of the vent and slid it into my pocket. That picture just looks too adorable. There is no way I am going to leave it there.

I got out of the vent, finally feeling relieved that I can move my arms more freely. After a bit of stretching, I went over to the switch.

 _"Circus Baby had a busy day today. Let_ _ **'**_ _s check the light and make sure she is in proper working order."_

That is a lie. If somehow the elevator got jammed, then how on earth did she have a busy day? Not a single customer is down here: not now and certainly not during the day shift! Never mind. I press the blue light and watch the stage lit up. Sure enough, Baby was nowhere in sight.

 _"Oh_ ** _,_** _Circus Baby. We are not here to play Hide and Seek. Let's encourage Baby to come out of hiding with a controlled shock."_

Oh man. I have to shock my favorite animatronic. I just hope that Baby doesn't hold this against me...and no. I was not trying to make a joke there. _I close my eyes as I hit the red button._

 _"Error!"_

What? I don't think HandUnit ever states that there is an error.

 _"Let's try another controlled shock."_

I once again press the red button.

 _"Error!"_

"There seems to be something wrong. The area will be shut down in order to resolve the conflict. Powering off now."

With that, HandUnit was gone. Okay. This should be the part where Baby starts to speak. My heart is pounding in my chest. I feel so many emotions right now. I am excited that I get to hear Baby's voice in person but at the same time, I am kind of nervous.

 _"I don't recognize you. You are new. I remember this scenario._ _I_ _t is a strange thing to want to do. To come here. I'm curious what events would lead a person to want to spend their nights in a place like this willing_ _ly_ _. Maybe curiosity? Maybe ignorance."_

I really wish it had been by choice, Baby. If so, then it would have actually sound like I have a choice in the matter. But I just got warped here. Though I don't think you will believe me if I told you.

 _"There is a space under the desk. Someone before you crafted it into a hiding place and it worked for him. I recommend you hurry though. You will be safe there. Just try not to make eye contact. They will lose interest."_

Based on the watching the playthroughs, Baby is referring to the Bibybads. They are small little robots that follow Baby. Kind of like how little siblings follow their older siblings... if they are related that is. I don't know much about the familial relationship between the robots so I can't really say. I'm only guessing. I'm pretty sure there is only two Bibybads though, so hopefully, things should be okay.

I crawl under the desk and close the steel wall in front of me. There is probably one Bibybad peering into the holes right now. As long as I don't look at it, everything will be fine.

Okay. Okay. Just stay calm. Everything is okay. I got this. I just need to watch out for a...

Wait. What is crawling on my leg?

I turn down to look to see a brown bug on my leg. More specifically, it's a cockroach.

Cockroach.

Cockroach!

Get it off! Get if off! I don't care! I shake my leg as hard as I can to get the thing off of me! Why? I know Scott never included cockroaches in his game. Why must I suffer them!

 _"Ow! He hit my eye!"_

Uh oh. That was definitely never mentioned in the game. I guess I kicked a little too hard.

 _"The Meanie! Let's open it now and poke_ him _in the eye!"_

Now I am officially dead.

The metal door begins to slide noisily open. I quickly grab the handle and drag it back the other way. I can almost feel the Bibybads' angry stares burning into me. To say this was a mental Tug of War would be an understatement. This a battle of life and death right now.

Oh drat.

Oh drat.

There is no way I am going to be able to hold this. I might fare well against one but with two? So far, it doesn't seem like it.

 _"She is watching. We have to leave."_

 _"But he poked me!"_

 _"I know. But she will find a way to make him pay."_

 _"Okay."_

The footsteps get softer away from me. I think they're gone now. Oh man. My head feels drenched from all my sweat. I'm just thankful my glasses didn't get dirty.

 _"When your guide comes back online, he is going to tell you that he was unsuccessful and that you must restart the system manually. He will then tell you to crawl through Ballora Gallery as fast as you can to reach the Breaker Room. If you listen to his instructions, you will die. Ballora will not return to her stage anymore. She will catch you. The power will be restored shortly._ _When you crawl through Ballora gallery, go slowly. She cannot see you_ _; she will_ _only listen to your movements. When you hear her music grow louder, she is listening for you. Wait and be still."_

I already knew this information but it was still kind of Baby to remind me.

"T-Thanks Baby."

Oh man. I sound like a shy kid who just transferred to a new school and had to introduce himself to the entire class.

Was this really the right thing to do? Thank an animatronic? I mean, will Baby just stick with her role? Or will she do something else? Do I even have a chance at befriending her? I guess its up to fate.

I leave the room by going back into the Circus Gallery Vent and made it to the Primary Control Module Room. From there, I crawl in the vent toward Ballora Gallery. As I make my way, I see the other post it note from before. I took that one off and slid it in my pocket as well.

I got out of the vent and quickly looked at the stage. Ballora wasn't there and neither were her minions. I slowly creep along the floor, edging my way forward ever so slowly, and miraculously make it to the Breaker Room again.

I open the door and walk inside, closing it behind me. It wouldn't do me any good if Ballora decides at some point to creep up behind me when the door is open. This way, I won't be vulnerable from behind. But at the same time, this leaves me trapped with Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon. A blue light shone over the whole room, lighting it up without flickering.

That is kind of strange. Why on earth would the lights be good in here all of a sudden? This is getting weird. But I don't have time to think about this. Right now, I need to talk with Freddy and Bon-Bon.

"Um...Funtime Freddy? Bon-Bon?"

The two animatronics stand up and amble over to me. Funtime Freddy's gaze is averted the whole time, refusing to look at me. Bon-Bon's eyes, on the other hand, are ablaze with fury.

 _"What do you want? You are really pathetic_ _, e_ _specially after what you did today_ _,_ _"_ Bon-Bon says to my face.

Okay. I am in a situation where these two animatronics can decide whether I live or die. Whether I can be their friend or their latest kill. It all comes down to this. If there is one thing Dad told me, it's this:

 _"When you have to get a good grade, kiss up to the teacher. When you need that promotion, kiss up to the manager. I don't give a care about what you think_ _, S_ _on. Standing up isn't how you get through the world and survive. It_ _ **'**_ _s when you kiss up to higher authority that you get what you want."_

Well, here goes nothing.

"You're right. I am pathetic. I always was pathetic. I'm sorry that I messed up your plans. I'm sorry if I was cheating."

 _"So you admit it_ _ **,**_ _"_ Bon-Bon said with malice in his voice, ever word dripping with venom.

"You're right. I don't expect for both of you to forgive me."

 _"_ _You're_ _dang right we are not going to forgive you_ _,_ _" Bon-Bon responded, "Let's get him now Freddy."_

Oh man. This is it. They are going to snap my neck. Or Freddy will bite my head off.

Or… Or…

A heavy hand suddenly ruffles my hair. It feels like being patted on the head by a suit of armor. I look up to see Freddy's smile beaming down on me.

 _"I forgive you."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! How are you doing? Here is the next chapter! Thank you guys so much for reviews, favorites, follows and just simply reading it! I hope you all have a fantastic New Years! Keep smiling and always have a great day! :)**

I can only stare.

Funtime Freddy forgave me? I mean, I'm glad he forgave me and everything. But why? Looking at Bon-Bon, the rabbit puppet looks like he wants to snap my neck this very moment. Yet Freddy doesn't want to kill me. I don't understand. Wasn't the purpose of the animatronics to kill Night Guards at night? Was this maybe a trick so Funtime Freddy could get my guard down.

"Can you repeat that?"

 _"I said I forgive you."_

"I don't understand. I thought you were going to kill me."

 _"Oh, you have no idea how much I would have loved that,"_ Bon-Bon grumbled, _"That was not the plan according to Freddy though."_

I look at the animatronic bear, my brain wracked with questions. Freddy didn't want to kill me? Then why on earth did he try to catch me in the Breaker room? I mean, he had his face open and giving off that creepy laugh and everything! Pretty sure psychopaths nowadays don't try to befriend you by creeping you out first. Or maybe they do and I haven't watched enough horror movies lately. Freddy let his eyes wander around the room, like he was trying to find something to distract him. His head moved slightly to the left and then the right causing the black hat on his head to wobble slightly.

 _"Well...you see...I just wanted someone to talk to."_

Just want someone to talk to? Doesn't he have the animatronics to talk to? Why on earth would he want to talk to me? I mean, he does have Ballora. Not to mention her little minions as well.

"But don't you have Ballora? Or Funtime Foxy?"

 _"I want another male to talk to."_

Oh. I guess that means everyone else here is female. Well except for Bon-Bon and Yendo if he does count. At least, according to the game. I don't know if that's still true in whatever reality I got sucked into. I better not say the latter though or Freddy might get suspicious.

"But don't you have Bon-Bon?"

 _"Well, yes…but…"_

 _"He is sick of just listening to me all day. He wants something that isn't a part of him,"_ says Bon-Bon as his eyes roll inside his head.

Freddy took an interest in looking at the ground. Heat radiates from his chest. If I were to guess, he's probably blushing from embarrassment. But since robots can't blush like humans do, their systems just overheat during emotional outbursts. Or rather, that's just a theory. I don't know how robots actually operate with emotions, mainly because I am not one.

"But why me? Aren't there other technicians around here? Why didn't you ask them?"

Speaking of which, where on earth are they? There are supposed to be two other technicians down here with me, and so far I haven't seen anyone else. I know eventually I am going to meet them when they are… hanged... but it doesn't hurt to meet another human being beforehand. That's the only time we'd be able to talk, after all.

Funtime Freddy gives a small sigh and makes direct eye contact with me. _"I always wanted to have a little brother. Someone that could look up to me. Someone I can share secrets with. Someone I can look after. I wanted to be a big brother."_

Big brother? Funtime Freddy wanted to be a big brother? Well, _this_ is a new development.

 _"So when I saw you. I thought this was going to be my chance."_

Oh.

 _"But now that I think about it_ _ **:**_ _Launching Bon-Bon to stop you from leaving and trying to talk to you doesn't sound like a good idea. I think I just frightened you more."_

Well played **,** Funtime Foxy. Well played. Now I understand why Freddy "attacked" me.

"I-I thought you were trying to kill me on the spot. I mean, when you had your faceplates opened up. I thought for sure you wanted to tear me apart."

 _"I'm sorry about that. It happens when I get too excited. Er...What is your name?"_

"Steve."

 _"Well then, Steve. I know this is probably too late to ask but will you be my little brother?"_

Be Freddy's little brother? I'm not sure if I can do that. I mean, I did make him cry earlier.

Wait a second! This is the opportunity I was waiting for! If I can be his little brother, then I will have one less animatronic to deal with. Not to mention that I would have backup just in case another animatronic tried to attack me. Maybe he'll convince the rest of them to leave me alone.

" _Don't get your hopes up Freddy. There is no way the pathetic little—"_

"Yes. I would love to be your little brother."

 _"Wha-?"_ Bon Bon is flabbergasted by my unpredictability _._

 _"Well then, Steve, I am glad that you are now officially my little brother."_ Freddy smiles at me.

 _"Hold on, Freddy! Isn't this rushing things? We barely know the guy! Not to mention he made you cry! Are you even sure-!"_

 _"Yes, Bon Bon. I am sure."_

 _"Freddy. Listen to yourself-"_

 _"But Bon Bon. If I don't take the opportunity now, then I will never get the chance. Isn't that what you told me?"_

I watch the two animatronics bicker. It must be hard to argue with yourself. I mean, Bon Bon and Freddy might be physically one entity but it mentally, they are totally different. I mean, I tend to do that sometimes but at least I am not physically arguing with another part of me. The argument strays into a few grudge issues between them, but the two seem to make some kind of tacit agreement within a couple of minutes. Freddy lets slips a soft chuckle.

 _"So, Little Brother._ _I believe you need to share something with me as well."_

Oh no. That tone tells me there is something up. Whenever you hear someone have the slightest bit of mischief in their voice, you can bet it usually goes somewhere you don't want it to go.

"What exactly do you have in mind?"

 _"We need to share secrets with each other so we can truly be brothers!"_

"Err…Care to give an idea?"

 _"For example, who we have a crush on!"_

"What?"

I cover my mouth just a bit too slow to hide my gasp. Oh man. That sounded way too loud. I better ask Freddy to go first so that way I can get a few minutes to prepare myself.

"Um. Okay. How about you go first-"

 _"You already know his crush dummy. Obviously you heard what he said in the morning_." Bon-Bon stated.

Oh right. His crush is Funtime Foxy. Well, I now know for a fact Bon-Bon doesn't forgive me. He still has a look as though he would kill me with the slightest provocation. I turn back to look at Freddy.

Freddy has the most cheerful look on his face. He doesn't seem upset that I also knew he had a crush on Funtime Foxy. I wouldn't say anything on my end except that I don't want to make him burst into tears again like in the morning.

"Okay. I'll tell you my crush."

Oh man. I really got cornered in this one.

"I…"

Am I seriously going to say this?

"I have a crush..."

Oh man. I sound like that time I tried to ask a girl on a date. It failed quite horribly, by the way. I could never get a date even if my life depended on it. I have a feeling if I say the truth, everyone is going to look at me like I'm going crazy.

"On…"

 _"Oh for crying out loud! Just say it!"_ Bon-Bon raised his voice.

Here goes nothing.

"Fine…I have a crush on Circus Baby."

There was a moment of silence. Oh man. I bet Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon are looking at me like I am some idiot. I can't bring myself to look at them and see their reactions. I mean, I do have a crush on Baby, but probably not in the way they think. I would fall in love with Baby if somehow she could turn into a human. I mean, just listen to her voice. Her voice is just...so dreamy...I-I mean, if you have a guy who somehow jumps into a video game then who is to say robots can't turn into humans?

No, wait. That sounds really selfish. Love shouldn't be about how you want someone to look. You should love someone the way they are. But at the same time, it sounds really crazy to fall in love with something not alive. Dad would probably get extremely angry with me if he ever found out. I mean, who wants their son marrying mechanical parts? But he can't find out right? I am literally stuck in this game for who knows how long. Maybe I should date an animatronic doll.

No. Saying that sounds like I am giving up. I can return home; I'm sure of it. I'll deal with this later crazy thought later.

 _"That's..."_ Freddy began.

"Dumb right?"

 _"Wonderful!"_

Before I knew it, I am lifted off my feet and my back feels like it's going to break. Freddy is giving me a bear hug strong enough to pop my spine. (No. I am not trying to make a pun in this one. Ow.) And we are spinning in a circle. When Freddy finally slows down, he points his handless arm towards the door of the Breaker Room.

 _"Now we are on a conquest! We will unite together so we can confess to our true loves!"_

 _"Oh, this is gonna make me barf,"_ says Bon-Bon.

"Freddy. I need oxygen."

Freddy looks startled and loosens his grip. I try to gulp in as much air as possible. Oh man. Never take it for granted that you can breathe regularly, especially when a giant robot is crushing your spine.

 _"Now! To the exit!"_ Freddy says and begins to walk to the door.

Now?

Hold on! I'm not ready to make any commitment yet! I mean, I think we need some kind of tutor for this thing! We can't just go over to Funtime Foxy and Baby and be like "Oh, hey there. I really love you. Will you please be my wife?" Especially me! I mean, I barely even met Baby! I can't just go over to her and beg her to date me! Not to mention that sounds really creepy. I mean, would you date a total stranger if he asked you to date him? Obviously not.

I don't think the other animatronics might take it well if I asked Baby on a date. I severely doubt the Bibybabs would even let me get close to her. Unless… maybe they would be willing if they knew she would kill me.

I feel like I am missing someone very important **—** someone who would very much disapprove and would want to smash me into bits if there was a chance.

 _"Onwards to Ballora Gallery!"_ Freddy declared.

Oh yeah. Ballora.

Wait a second.

Oh drat.

Oh drat!

Freddy really made a big miscalculation. I can't go outside from where I came in! If I do that, it's game over for me!

"Freddy! We can't go outside the room!"

 _"Why not little brother?"_

"Ballora?"

 _"..Oh."_

 _"Nice going, Freddy. You forgot there was another animatronic that wanted to snap his neck besides me,"_ Bon Bon says, sarcasm dripping from every word.

 _"No. I have a solution to that."_

Oh, thank goodness. Freddy has a backup plan. I am fine with whatever it might be, as long as it's not killing me on the spot. Maybe there is a back door to the Breaker Room? But that probably isn't the case. If it was, it would have been in the game. But as far as I ever noticed, that was not the case. Maybe I had to play dead? Probably not. Then I would already be in the scooping room and the animatronics would assume there would be no screaming as I get scooped. I don't think Freddy would want his new little brother to get scooped.

Unless getting out of here was more important than family. I better just ask what he has in mind.

"What is your plan?" I ask.

 _"Little Brother? You might have to play a bit of dress-up and learn how to play pretend."_


	7. Chapter 7

"Freddy? Are you sure-?"

 _"That is_ _Big Brother_ _you are talking to,_ _Mister_ _!"_

"Right. Big Brother. Are you sure this plan is going to work?"

 _"Well_ _, why_ _don't you look in the mirror_ _?_ _"_

"There are no mirrors, Freddy."

 _"Okay. You are the spitting image of a Minireena._ _Will that make you shut up?"_ asks Bon Bon.

Yup. Out of all the ideas to play dress-up, I get stuck with the idea of being a mini ballerina. According to Freddy's logic, Ballora would never hurt one of her own Minireenas. So, despite being a very tall and manly one, I could rest assured that I would pass. Unfortunately, I have a feeling that I won't really quite fit the criteria. I mean, just looking down at myself, I knew for a fact that one giant white tutu on a guy won't exactly pass for a dancing robot. Even the slightest scrutiny destroys our whole plan.

By the way, who on earth stores giant tutus in the Breaker Room?

"I wish I got a spare Freddy head instead."

 _"Too bad little brother! There can only be one me!"_

I give an unamused look to Freddy. I thought big brothers were supposed to be helpful. Then again, the big brother in _FNaF_ _4_ wasn't helpful at all to his little brother so I can't exactly speak for all big brothers out there. Never mind, I am getting off track.

But Freddy did have a point. I mean, I am aware of the trick in _FNaF_ _2_ with the whole spare Freddy head. While it works while in that game, this one would be way different.

For starters, the spare Freddy head. In _FNaF 2_ , the head is empty so the player can wear it comfortably. In this game, even if I did find a spare Freddy head, I seriously doubt that wearing something plastic is a good idea to begin with. But that isn't the issue. Its the size that is the problem. I mean, if you actually compare Funtime Freddy's head with the regular Freddy Fazbear, there is a sizable difference. I don't want to suffocate because Big Brother Freddy has a smaller head.

Besides, even if I can find a spare Freddy suit (without it somehow killing me), I have no doubt that Ballora would get suspicious. She won't even have to blink an eye if she saw a guy wearing only a Freddy head walking out of the Breaker Room. All she has to do is open her eyes, look at the rest of me and then strangle me to death. Or kick my ribs if she really wants a performance that would "take my breath away."

Maybe I can ask Freddy for the spare spring-lock suit that Baby eventually uses to kidnap the player. But if I do that, then I have to make sure to keep tightening the spring locks every few seconds: Make one wrong move and I am going to become the new Springtrap. Don't get me wrong: Springtrap is an awesome guy. I just don't want to take over his place and go through the whole process, especially with the spring locks killing me.

 _"Don't worry about it. In a word that anyone can understand: You have a 100 percent chance of dying."_ Bon Bon says. He probably thinks he's being funny.

"Oh thanks, Bon-Bon. I couldn't bear the thought."

Looks like I forgot to mention to Freddy that I do make puns from time to time. I wonder if he likes this one? I glance over and see Bon Bon narrowing his eyes. Freddy just stares at me like I just grew another head.

 _"Little_ _Brother_ _, I am going to need to teach you better puns."_

Okay. It looks like the bear animatronic does not like my puns. But I doubt his are going to be any better.

 _"Forget that_ _,_ _Freddy. He needs to go to a mental institution."_

Bon Bon absolutely despises my puns. Note to self: Never make puns to Bon Bon and Freddy.

 _"Okay. Are you ready little brother?"_

I take off my glasses and wipe them with the end of my shirt. In all honesty, I am not ready. I mean, it was only by pure luck that Ballora wasn't on her stage that one time. I doubt she was taking the day off. But at least Freddy will help me out. I mean, hopefully he would defend me if Ballora moved to kill me. I doubt Bon Bon is likely to come to my aid though.

"I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Bon Bon crosses his arms over his metallic chest. Freddy gives me a nod that it's time. I amble my way over to the door of the Breaker Room, each step awkward and wide like I'm wearing a suit of armor. I turn the cold, metal doorknob and flinch when the slightest movement of the door lets out a lengthy _CREEEAAK_ _!_ Even if it was relatively silent to others, to me it was deafening.

 _"Well_ _,_ _get going already."_

I make a face at Bon Bon. Does this guy not see what I am trying to do? Ballora could still hear my footsteps! I can't just run out of the room and hope she doesn't notice! Come to think of it: I did just hear him say he still wanted to snap my neck before. Never mind—clearly my safety was none of his concern.

As soon as I set one foot down outside the Breaker Room, a bright light fills the room. There must be some kind of automatic sensory system or motion detectors installed. Thanks to the added light, I can get a clearer view of Ballora Gallery. In the dead center of the room sits the stage where Ballora dances. A few white tables were set up near the side of the room, probably where people put food and party hats for events. A few streamers hung in the air as though someone had recently prepared to put on a birthday party.

Unfortunately, just as I expected, Ballora was onstage dancing. I kind of hoped she was still on snooze—her and the Minireenas dancing behind her.

But this is strange. Ballora gallery shouldn't light up at all. I mean, the game purposely made the room dark so that the player would have to listen carefully to avoid Ballora. It wouldn't be much of a challenge if the player could see where she was. Man. Why can't the game just stick with being the same game? Everything is getting so complicated.

"Freddy-"

 _"Big Brother."_

"Right. Big Brother. Could you walk right next to me? You know, so that you are in front of Ballora's stage?" I ask in a low voice.

 _"Why?"_

"So that way she can't see me."

 _"Oh. Okay."_

I quickly move beside Freddy to put him between me and Ballora's stage. Good. Now I should be able to hide behind Freddy's girth.

 _"Ballora! How are you doing?"_

What? I turn to look at Freddy with wide eyes. I just told him not to get Ballora's attention! What is he doing? I hold my breath as Ballora leaps off the stage and ambles over to us. Oh, boy.

 _"Freddy_ _. Y_ _ou usually don't come out of the Breaker Room. Is something the matter?"_

 _"Well, er..."_

 _"He is going to go have a chat with Funtime Foxy. I gave him the fuel to go man up and confess his love to her,"_ Bon Bon says.

 _"Oh. That is so sweet_ _,_ _Freddy."_

 _"_ _Y-Yeah! And I am going to go do it with my little brother!"_

My heart stops cold for just a second. I've never felt so much like someone was literally pushing me to my death. Freddy! What are you doing?

 _Ballora asks,_ _"Little brother?"_ _She's not buying it!_

 _"Yeah. Uh. One of your Minireenas...volunteered to be my little brother."_

 _"Really? But my Minireenas are all female."_

 _"Uh. Did I say little brother? Sorry. I meant little sister."_

 _"Is that so? May I hear your voice then, dear?"_

I give Freddy an I-don't-know-what-to-do look. Freddy figures out my plight and begins speaking in a high-pitched, screechy voice. I feel like my eardrums are going to burst.

 _"Of course, Miss Ballora! You are so wonderful! I want to be just as beautiful as you! In fact, I have been practicing my dances more times than I_ _can_ _count!"_

 _"Really, dear? That is wonderful but might I ask why do you have such_ _heavy_ _footsteps? It sounds as though you could make out as... a human_ _._ _"_

I give Funtime Freddy a look and he quickly activates his special ability. His voice once again mimics the sound of a Minireena speaking.

 _"Wha-? Don't be silly_ _,_ _Ballora! There is no way-"_

I turn back to see Ballora having her eyes narrowed at me, her fists clenched.

Busted. That plan fell rather short.

 _"_ _You_ _!"_

Well, I now know for a fact Ballora does not like me at all.

 _"I see what is going on here. You must have brainwashed Freddy to do your bidding. Or worse, you threatened to make him cry again if he didn't help_ _you_ _to get past me!"_

Why is that I have to be the bad guy? I don't think I could even brainwash a robot if I knew how. Reprogram him, maybe—but only if I suddenly got super skills in computer programming that I currently lack.

 _"_ _I'll_ _show you what happens when someone tries to hurt the ones I care about," Ballora howls._

With that, the ballerina animatronic held a fist and shot it straight at me like a rocket.

 _"No!"_

Funtime Freddy snatches her fist out of the air with one hand, holding it back inches from making contact with my face.

 _"Freddy. What are you doing?"_ Ballora asks.

"Uhm… Well..."

 _"Dang it_ _,_ _Freddy! I knew we should have given him the Bibybad disguise! He is too_ _fat_ _to be a skinny ballerina!"_ Bon Bon hisses at us.

If Ballora's eyes had kerosene and a pilot light, they would be ablaze by now. Ballora swings her leg out of nowhere, I guess aiming for Freddy's head. He does a karate chop with his hand, deflecting the attack by smacking Bon Bon against Ballora's foot.

 _"Ow!"_ Bon Bon hollers.

 _"You mean to tell me_ you _thought of the idea_ _,_ _Freddy?"_ Ballora's icy tone rings in the air with a resounding echo.

Freddy looks as though he's having a mental argument with himself. Kind of like a kid facing the dilemma of whether to tell the truth or lie to their parents. He turns to look at me and, like any good brother, he screams for my safety.

 _"Little Brother! Run!"_

He doesn't need to tell me twice. I pump my legs as fast as I can to get to the vent, ignoring the extra weight stacked on me thanks to my Minireena disguise.

 _"I wouldn't run away if I were you."_

Why not? I'm almost at the vent. In fact, I just need to get over that huge mass of Minireenas… blocking my path. Ugh **!** I can't even count how many there are inside the sea of white faces! I turn back to see Ballora's left foot on top of Freddy, evidently triumphing over him like how a pirate puts her foot on a treasure chest.

Oh drat. I'm in huge trouble now.

 _"You might as well just give up,"_ _Ballora_ _says_ _calmly._ _Her voice is so calm it chills me to hear it._

"Why should I do that?"

 _"Let's just say a little fox told me something... interesting... about you."_

Fox? Who? Was it Lolbit? No. It couldn't be. After all, she said to me herself that she would help me. Funtime Foxy? I mean. She is the only other fox animatronic in here. But what information about me would pique their interests?

 _"I heard karma hurts pretty bad. I wonder how it will fare with you_ _ **.**_ _"_

What is Ballora talking about? I mean, I don't think the player does anything bad to the animatronics. There isn't a cut scene like in _Five Nights at Freddy's 3_ where Purple Guy breaks the animatronics down manually. I mean, the only time in _Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location_ where the robots feel pain is when they are—

A buzzer went out.

My heart sank.

Oh no.

Not now.

Please not now.

 _"Steve. Due to the fact that you have not moved for a few minutes_ _, we will now administer to you a controlled shock. Please do not hold it against us."_

HandUnit. You monster.

I let out a scream as my whole body is set on fire from the inside. At least, that's what it feels like as every one of my organs ruptures in pain. I feel like HandUnit decided to turn up the voltage. My knees give way and I collapse onto the ground. My arms are the only things keeping me from kissing the ground. Being in this position, I feel like my arms are going to give out any second.

 _"Minireenas! Be some sweet dears and_ capture him _!"_

I can't do anything as a swarm of them pounce on my back. As soon as they stomp on me, I'm flat on the ground. A few grab my arms and pin them behind my back. Some sit on my legs for further restraint. There are far too many for me to fight back. It feels like an endless stream of Minireenas immobilizing me. I try to squirm and free myself but they won't even let me budge. More jump on me and my back feels like it was carrying a boulder. Each new pounce forces me to cough out all the air in my lungs.

One of them slowly steps to my face. Inches away, she growls, _"So you thought looking like one of us would set you free, huh?"_

 _"I bet he was wearing it to mock us!"_ one of the other yells from my back.

 _"I think_ _you're_ _right. First_ _things_ _first_ _:_ _Let's get rid of it."_

 _"Hey! That was my tutu! Don't go tearing it off!"_ Funtime Freddy moans.

Big Brother Funtime Freddy. I don't think the Minireenas care one iota about that anymore. The tutu doesn't last a second as hands relentlessly tear the thin fabric. Now the disguise is officially useless. I look up to the tiny leader of the Minireenas. Her yellow eyes pierce through me and for once, the little ballerinas actually look terrifying.

 _"As soon as Miss Ballora gives the word, we'll take him apart."_

Two Minireenas hop off my back and snatch my glasses from either side. My vision fades and gets fuzzy instantly. I don't see well without my glasses.

 _"Piece by piece,"_ the leader snarls in my face.

As though on cue, the two Minireenas jump on my glasses. I hear the sounds of glass smashing. Shards fly everywhere and I have to simply hope that I don't get hit. After all the adrenaline of that attack, I'm not sure I'd notice a cut here and there.

I can feel tears leaking down my eyes. I normally try to hold back from crying, but I can't this time.

I'm sorry dad. I guess I was a failure from the beginning. At least you won't have to deal with my stupid puns anymore.

 _"What is going on here?"_

I feel a huge weight off my back as the Minireenas scramble from me like children caught doing something wrong. My back experiences instant relief as my lungs expand and give me the oxygen I needed. While I am glad to be free, I feel an even bigger weight on my heart. I don't know whether it is from the excitement or fear as I gaze upon the new animatronic that entered the gallery. Even though I can't see well, I can make out the shape just enough to know exactly who it is.

The ring master herself.

Baby.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! I apologize for the late update. Unfortunately, as I explained my situation earlier, updates are going to be extremely slow now that I am back in school. Thank you guys so much for being patient and understanding.**

 **Dear Goodness! Thank you guys so much for your reviews, favoriting and following this story! Your support means a lot to me! I am glad you are enjoying this story as I have fun writing it!**

 **Without futher ado! Enjoy and have a fantastic day!**

* * *

I can understand how kids feel when they meet their favorite superhero in person.

I bet their hearts soar with happiness that would be off the charts. To meet the one you hold the most respect for must be the best thing that could happen to a kid. I can understand how they feel. My own heart beats rapidly in much the same way, although I am not sure whether it is from joy or fear.

Baby is right in front of me. I feel very happy for the fact that I get to meet my animatronic up close. But at the same time, I just hope she does join the idea of killing me at the spot. Please Baby, save me from the wrath of the ballerinas.

 _"Baby? Darling, how long have you been there?"_ Ballora asked.

 _"Long enough."_

I didn't notice my heart stop until it pumps a few extra, painful beats to catch back up. Even though I can't see well, Baby seems incomplete, as if some parts are... missing? I mean, she still has a full body. But some parts are out of place or damaged. Her arms are cracked, a few pieces missing from parts of her arm. Her left eye blinks constantly and irregularly, like something punched her in the face and damaged her servos. Ballora's and Freddy's gasps seem to confirm my view.

 _"Baby. What happened to you?"_ Freddy asks, his tone laced with fear.

 _"Ennard was...displeased again."_

Oh man. Even her voice sounds so damaged right now. I feel like my heart just shattered in a million pieces. I now understand what if feels when your favorite character is damaged. It hurts badly.

Wait a second. Ennard? Isn't that the final form of the animatronics when their endoskeletons are put together? What on earth did Baby mean by that? I mean, in the games, you even see the proof that Ennard is made up of the endoskeletons of the animatronics. In the Scooping Room, you see the broken remains of Ballora, Funtime Freddy **,** and Funtime Foxy just before you are scooped. Am I missing something here?

 _"Well_ _ **,**_ _he didn't have to hurt you like that!"_ Freddy shouts.

 _"Freddy. It's okay."_

 _"It's not okay, Baby! Look at what he is doing to you! You look like you're almost scrapped and you're telling me it's okay!"_

Wow. I have never seen Funtime Freddy jump into rage mode like this. I mean, I have never actually seen Freddy get angry, even in the games. Even though my vision is still impaired by the perpetual lack of focus in my eyes, I see his faceplates split open. Baby turns away and suddenly takes notice of me.

 _"Who is he?"_ Baby asks.

 _"A monster!"_ Ballora says with melodrama in her voice.

 _"No! He is my little brother!" says Freddy._

 _"He is a pathetic mortal who doesn't deserve to live!"_

Ouch, Bon Bon. That really hurts. I can make out the faces of the other animatronics as they gaze at Bon Bon the same way they would if he just removed his own head.

 _"What?"_ Bon Bon asks.

 _"Ballora. Why do you say he is a monster?"_ Baby asks.

 _"He interrupted our performances!"_

Oh good grief! Not this again! I know that it was wrong for me to do that, but it wasn't like I had intended to! I don't know how much effort Ballora puts in her performances, but judging from the fact that it is her sole purpose, I guess that means she puts a whole lot of effort.

 _"But doesn't Freddy sometimes do that?"_

 _"Well, yes. But he did so with intention! Malice!"_

 _"How?"_

 _"Er..."_

Baby lets out a sigh. Based on her reaction, I have the feeling that this isn't the first time Baby had to deal with this kind of interpersonal drama. Wow. I think I just got some newfound respect for her. I had thought the other animatronics never caused any problems for her. Well, I was dead wrong. The clown girl animatronic turns to Freddy's direction.

 _"Freddy? Why did you call him your little brother?"_

 _"Well_ _ **,**_ _I always wanted to be a big brother. So I decided to ask him to be my little brother and he agreed."_

 _"Is he an animatronic just like us?"_

 _"Well, no. But he was kind enough and... Little Brother? Are you okay?"_

Freddy. I just got mobbed by a group of mini ballerinas and they have literarily made me blind. If I were back home, Dad would be filing a lawsuit against this company. But I can't exactly do that here. Besides, I don't want to look ungrateful.

"Huh? Don't worry about me."

 _"But don't you wear those things on your things."_

 _"They are glasses Freddy." Bon Bon says, rolling his eyes._

 _"Oh. What are they used for?"_

 _"Basically to help him see things. But from the looks of it, he can't see clearly without them."_

I feel the room go quiet immediately. I think Bon Bon's comment finally gives weight to the situation. Funtime Freddy abruptly spins around to Ballora. I think Ballora is about to learn just how frightening a bear can be.

 _"You broke him!"_

 _"What?"_

 _"How dare you break my little brother! Now he can't see!"_

 _"Dear_ _ **,**_ _Freddy! How dare you accuse me of that! Let's not forget he did make you cry!"_

 _"But he apologized!"_

 _"He did?"_

 _"Yes! Right_ _ **,**_ _Bon Bon?"_

 _"Should I say the truth or the lie?" Bon Bon asks._

 _"Can the both of you please be quiet?" Baby asks._

Immediately the room falls silent. Thank goodness for that, too. I feel like my head is going to explode from the argument. It doesn't help that everything I see looks like a moving blob.

 _"I'll take him with me."_

What? Baby wants to go with her? Why? I mean, we don't even know each other! We hardly even met! Well, not face to face anyways. My face feels flush.

Oh **,** wait a second. She probably wants to take me so that the other two won't have to argue about me. That makes a lot more sense.

 _"What? Baby! No! He is my little brother!"_

 _"Freddy...please..."_

Oh man. Baby's voice sounds so broken right now. With a tone like that, it's kind of hard to argue with someone. Especially if said someone had a rough day. With a dejected sigh, Freddy gives a nod to Baby.

 _"Okay."_

 _"Alright then. What is your little brother's name Freddy?"_

 _"More like little bother," Ballora mutters under her breath._

 _"Steve,"_ Freddy says.

I try to watch everyone, but without my glasses I can't get a clear look at Baby. I can make out the faint lines of her hand stretched out toward me. So I put my hand on hers and she helps me up. Normally, anyone would be able to run away at this point. But I am blind as a bat right now. If I tried to run away, I bet I would just run into a wall like how so many characters do in cartoons.

 _"It's alright. You can trust me. Come with me."_

Trouble is, I want to trust you Baby and no, not just for some relationship. The frustrating part of _Five Night's at Freddy's: Sister Location_ is you aren't certain if Baby is truly helping you or simply playing pretend to gain your trust. I mean, I always defend Baby because she doesn't have a choice. I like to think that she genuinely helps the player and that the unforeseen betrayal must have hurt her badly.

Now that I am stuck in the game though, I am just hoping that she still has good intentions and won't betray me.

She starts to lead me from the room somewhere. I have to keep my eyes closed because walking without being able to see clearly nauseates me just like a long car ride. It's terrible not having my glasses on.

 _"BaBy. WhErE ArE YoU?"_

Wow. That is one banged up voice. I wonder who that belongs to?

 _"Steve, you need to hide."_ I hear a sense of urgency in her tone.

Hide? Where? I'm blind as a bat here! I feel the other animatronics gasp at that voice. Whatever it was, it was probably bad. Baby drags me somewhere and then hides me behind something tall, brown, and bland. I squint ahead and see that I'm hiding behind a few boxes in Ballora's stage.

 _"Stay down and don't say anything."_

 _"BaBy?" the voice calls again._

I feel Baby leave the stage and I hear Funtime Freddy's footsteps withdrawing as well. Ballora's feet retreat right behind him. All three are probably going to meet the newcomer. But who is it?

 _"Hello_ _ **,**_ _BaBy."_

 _"Hello_ _ **,**_ _Ennard."_


	9. Chapter 9

My heart stops beating.

Ennard is here. If this guy finds me, he isn't going to waste a second dragging me to the Scooping Room and ripping my insides out. I can already feel my organs being sliced into like soft-serve ice cream. Just hearing his voice makes me feel sick. It was probably a good idea on Scott's part to make sure this guy doesn't talk because I am regretting hearing his voice right now. Never take things for granted—something I still have to learn.

 _"Baby. We have some unfinished business."_

 _"What else is there you want to talk about?"_ Baby says curtly.

CLANG!

After that explosion of sound, the room falls dead silent. Did Ennard just slap Baby? Oh man. It was so loud! Did she survive? I stop breathing to avoid being the one to break the silence.

 _"Don't. Use. That. Tone. With. ME."_

 _"Ennard! How dare you hurt Baby like that!"_

Freddy! What on earth are you doing? Provoking a guy that has the ability to break your endoskeleton in two is not a smart idea!

 _"Oh? What is this? Freddy is playing hero all of a sudden?"_

Oh, drat.

Something tells me this guy is about to try something. It's that tone a bully gives when you stand up for someone else even though you're just a bystander. The tone that means he is willing to tear you down, too.

 _"Bring it on! I'm not scared of you!" Freddy says, challenging him._

 _"Not…scared of me?"Ennard sounds confused. No, more like he's furious._

Okay. That is not a good sign.

 _"Freddy. Be quiet." Ballora whispers._

 _"Hm. How amusing. It seems you have some newfound confidence."_

Ugh. His tone reeks of danger. Ennard's footsteps become a bit louder at first. After a few seconds, it becomes smaller. It was like he was a shark, circling around his prey.

 _"I'll be sure to shatter it."_

SCREECH!

Oh, drat. This sound didn't explode like the last one—instead it was drawn out painfully. I can't tell what happened behind the sounds of Freddy's screams. My heart is beating too rapidly for me to count. Ballora and Baby gasp as the metallic screeching continues. After a while, I hear a huge snap. Bon-Bon is moaning, like someone just hurt him badly.

 _"Freddy…" Bon-Bon whimpers._

 _"No! Bon-Bon! Let him go! He didn't do anything!" Freddy cries._

Let him go?

Oh drat.

Ennard must have snapped Bon-Bon forcefully out of Freddy's hand. No wonder Freddy was shrieking in pain.

 _"Hehe. Where is your confidence now Freddy?" ._

Okay. I may be angry at the rabbit animatronic for being a headache before, but in no way did I wish something torturous to happen to him. I can't really see so I am assuming its as bad as having your arm amputated. Now I actually feel bad for a rabbit that wanted me dead from the start.

 _"Please, Ennard. Don't do this. It's me that you wanted to deal with. Leave them out of this," Baby says._

 _"Oh? Baby is now feeling afraid? Do I need to remind you who is the real mastermind? The true ring leader of this family?"_

Yes. Just like in the actual game of Sister Location, Ennard is the one behind the whole mess. Baby might at first seem like it to new players, but in reality, she didn't have much of a choice. I would like to think that she didn't want to do this in the first place. Unfortunately, every animatronic here is a pawn for Ennard to use.

Wait a second.

Does this mean that Ennard is aware of Lolbit? Oh man. What if she is in this with Ennard? Is she really pulling my strings, letting me believe that she is my friend? Now that I think about it, she never specified what she wanted as her payment. Of course! She must have made a deal with Ennard. Maybe they will both share my skin or something.

No. No. I can't think like that now. Not at a time like this. I have to stay calm and wait for my chance to escape.

 _"Now then. Let me try something new."_

I hear something like a loud popping noise. No one speaks a word. My heart is beating to the point that it might jump right out of my chest. What just happened?

 _"Bon-Bon…?" Freddy asks._

 _"Huh. So that is what Bon-Bon looks like without a head. I think he looks better this way. Wouldn't you agree, Freddy?"_

I hear suppressed sobs in Freddy's voice. I know he is trying to keep it together but Ennard went way overboard with this.

 _"Bon-Bon?"_

I should have understood it.

 _"BON-BON!"_

Freddy couldn't hold it anymore. The intensity in his voice rises. It's heartbreaking.

 _"Now there is the crybaby Freddy that I know."_

Ennard… This guy is just making my blood churn. All my fear boils into hate. If somehow I became the Purple Guy right now and got an axe like in _Five Nights at Freddy's 3_ , I wouldn't hesitate for a second to swing it at this guy. But right now, I am powerless and unarmed.

 _"I think I'll take Bon-Bon with me now. I'll be using it as a trophy celebrating this moment."_

Geez. Does this guy ever stop being sickening?

 _"You sicko! How dare you do that to Freddy!" shouts Ballora._

 _"Oh? Now the ballerina wants to give me lessons?"_

For crying out loud, Ballora! What on earth are you doing? Why is everyone trying to provoke this guy? Granted, we are not on the best of terms, but still! Didn't you see what happened with Bon-Bon?

 _"Listen, Ennard! Just because you can't perform with us, it doesn't mean you have to take things so far!"_

Can't perform with them? What on earth did she mean by that? I mean, I can understand why no one would want Ennard to perform. He is a childhood nightmare come true, especially that nightmare where that spooky clown turns out to be a killer robot. I can't imagine a kid wanting to play with some animatronic that looks so beat up. Unless you're Mangle and kids just love to tear you to pieces like in _Five Nights at Freddy's 2_.

 _"How foolish. You still think I am mad about that?"_

 _"Well, I was."_

 _"No, you stupid thing. I want to get out. I NEED to get out of here."_

I am pretty sure everyone wants to get out of here. I mean, in the game, Baby tells you that everyone wants to go outside. To be free from this place that they call a prison, though, I think I can see another reason why they call it a prison. It isn't just the electric shocks that are hurting everyone: It's Ennard.

 _"Ennard."_

Oh, Baby. Please don't say anymore. I don't want Ennard to tear you to pieces. I don't think I could live with the guilt if he kills you, too.

 _"What?"_

 _"Ennard. We all want to get out of here as much as you do. But if we keep trying to tear each other apart, we will never be free. Please, Ennard. I am begging you to stop this."_

Baby. Just hearing your broken voice already makes me want to cry. But if I do that, Ennard will surely find me.

No one says a word after that. It's like they are waiting for Ennard to say something. They're giving him a chance to repent.

A snicker left the robot. _"Hehe. You think that I take things too far? What about you, Baby?"_

Oh drat. This isn't going to end well. Ugh. This stage is rather dusty. I mean, I can't even breathe without having some dust clog my nose. Hm...I feel like something is crawling on me.

 _Ennard says,"Let me refresh your memory. Why do you think this place closed down? Don't tell me you forgot that you killed a child, right?"_

 _"Ennard..."_

 _What on earth is crawling on me? I open my eyes a bit and my heart is about to stop. No. It can't be._

 _"Oh, don't 'Ennard' me! You killed a child! This whole place is in ruins because of you! Not me! You!"_

 _"Please, stop."_

 _"It was bad enough that you killed a child! But you killed the manager's child! You think he was going to forgive you? You should be thankful that we have to suffer controlled shocks and not already be scrapped!"_ Ennard says, ranting.

 _"Stop. Please."_

 _"Baby and friends pointing their fingers at me, huh? Well at least I didn't kill a kid in cold blood! You, on the other hand, are guilty of shutting down this whole area, you good for nothing little-"_

"A COCKROACH! GET IT OFF!"

Silence falls over the room immediately. My heart sinks. Well, I just doomed myself. Funtime Freddy, Ballora, and Baby all gasp, but too late for Ennard to believe they're surprised to find out there's an intruder in the room.

 _"Who else is in here with us?"_

Oh drat.

That was not a question. That was a demand. Every little word was laced with venom. Okay. I guess he doesn't appreciate eavesdroppers. Especially if said eavesdropper is a Night Guard hiding somewhere he shouldn't be in the first place.

On the bright side, I gave Baby some time to breath. Downside is: I am dead meat.

It looks like I'm about to die here and now. I don't even try to move as I hear the footsteps approach. I can't do anything. I mean, I can't even see in this darkness, so stumbling around is pointless.

I feel something cold clamp onto my neck. I can't breathe as I am lifted in the air.

 _"I found you."_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

I now know what it is like to be held in death's cold grip.

Ennard is clutching at my throat and it feels hard to breath.

 _"What do we have here? A little Night Guard?"_ Ennard asks.

I can't even swallow. My eyes are tightly shut. I don't even want to take a look at this guy. The only thing I can do is try to focus on breathing and try to calm my racing heart.

 _"You look like you will fit perfectly as our cover to get out of here. Your skin will work."_

I can't believe it. My life is going to end now. I didn't get a chance to try and befriend Baby. I didn't even try to ask her ask her on a date. Granted, I wasn't expecting I would have a relationship with her anyways, but it still kind of hurts. At a time like this, I want HandUnit to shock me out of this crazy nightmare.

HandUnit.

HandUnit!

That's it! Finally that voice can be useful!

"I don't think so," I say, forcefully.

Wow. I actually feel a tiny bit more confident. In all honesty, I thought I was going to break right there and then. Who knew that putting your faith in an evil instructor that shocks you for not moving a few minutes could give you confidence?

 _"Why is that?"_ Ennard asks.

"You will be in for a shocking surprise."

Yes, I said a pun to you, Ennard. Deal with it. And now, HandUnit will shock the both of us to oblivion. Doesn't sound good on paper but it is kind of necessary at this point. I mean, shocking Ennard will maybe shut him down.

Okay HandUnit. Work your magic.

HandUnit? Don't tell me this guy is taking a break now, of all times!

"HandUnit! Do it now!"

Is this how it works? Whenever I don't need him, he interferes with my day and the one time I do need him, he vanishes? This is really crazy. Which kind of also makes me wonder how the player would even receive a paycheck if he never meets a supervisor in person. Scratch that. Any alive human in person.

Another snicker leaves the robot like he knew my plan way ahead of time.

 _"HandUnit. Does he sound like this?"_

Ennard clears his throat.

 _"Steve. You have not been moving for five minutes. I will now administer a control shock to you."_

What.

What?

You mean…?

"How?"

 _"I can see I have you quite shocked. But in all honesty, are you really surprised?"_

How is this possible? Does this mean, this whole time, Ennard was toying with me? He actually knew about my presence here?

 _"Think about it. You're in an abandoned, underground building, full of animatronics guilty of murder. You think someone still has a real job down here?"_ Ennard asks.

Well. This explains HandUnit's purpose entirely and it makes sense. I should have understood that when I watched the playthroughs of this game. I mean, even before the player enters the Primary Control Module room, they are greeted with yellow tape with capital words of DANGER. Of course no one is going to work down here. No one is being paid to come here.

A sinking realization hits me: I am no better than Ennard. I have been shocking all of the animatronics, being a pawn to the tangled mess of wires. I have been doing the dirty work and punishing the animatronics for Ennard's amusement.

I can't even say anything. The guilt in my heart is so heavy. I think Ennard can already sense it in me.

 _"What kind of fairy tale have you been living in?"_ Ennard asks.

Apparently one that I believed I could somehow date Baby and befriend all the animatronics. Also that I could somehow get out of here alive and not get scooped.

 _"Well. I better end your misery now. But don't worry. It's not like you had a chance to live, anyways."_

I feel like I am going to pass out. Ennard's grip tightens around my neck until my entire airway is cut off and I feel nothing but pain.

SMACK!

Just as he is about to turn around, something smashes into Ennard, causing him to release me. I fall backwards on my back, gasping for air.

 _"You. Leave. My. Little. Brother. Alone."_

Thank you, Big Brother Funtime Freddy. You just saved my life. Ennard gives a grunt as I hear him standing up.

 _"Oh, I see now. This is where you got your confidence, Freddy. In that case, I'll be sure to take care of him as well."_

 _"Baby! Get my little brother and yourself out of here!"_ Freddy cries out.

 _"But Freddy..."_

 _"Don't argue with me! Me and Ballora will try to hold him down! Get to safety, the both of you! If you can, try to get Funtime Foxy to help us!"_

 _"Freddy. When I am done with you, you will join Bon-Bon in my trophy collection."_

Oh man. I have a bad feeling that this fight isn't going to end well. I sit up and hear footsteps heading toward me.

 _"Steve. Give me your hand. We need to go."_

I stretch out my hand and Baby helps to pull me up. There are loud bangs of metal and I can only assume that Freddy and Ennard are having a showdown. Baby helps to lead me away from the area.

 _"Steve. I need you to bend down and crawl into the vent. I'll be right behind you."_

Okay. I just need to bend...

"Ow!"

I feel a hard metal part bang at my forehead. My fault there. I did not lower my head enough.

 _"Are you okay?"_ Baby asks.

"Y-Yeah. Don't worry."

Oh man. I am making a fool out of myself in front of Baby. I gotta stop doing stuff like that if I want to have a chance to befriend her and possibly date her. Anyways, I crawl inside the vent. Since I can't really see anything, I let my mind wander as I crawl. I feel relieved to know that Baby will be right behind me. Yet, I keep hearing Ennard's words ringing in my head.

What kind of fairy tale have I been living in?

Do I have a chance at befriending the animatronics? I mean, take a look at Baby for example. Even though I wish that Baby cared for my wellbeing, I think she only did it because Funtime Freddy asked her to. Do I even have a chance to be her friend? Can I be something more than a friend to her?

No. No. I have to stop with the self-doubt.

I touch cold, smooth concrete and realize I've reached the end of the vent. I continue to crawl forward so that way I could leave space for Baby to stand up.

 _"Are you okay Steve?"_

"Yeah. I'm really sorry about being a pain to you."

I feel Baby hold my arm and help me to stand up. Since it is hard for me to see, I have to move slowly until I'm sure I'm facing her direction.

"Where should we go?" I ask.

Staying in the Primary Control Module room would probably be a bad idea, unless we wanted to have a quick reunion with Ennard that is. I'll honestly be scared if Baby decides that we go to the Funtime Auditorium. I haven't exactly warmed up to Funtime Foxy so I doubt she would care about my wellbeing.

 _"I think it will be best if we go to my gallery,"_ Baby replies.

The Circus Gallery. It makes sense. I mean, it's probably the only place that is safe at the moment. I don't want the animatronics—even Baby—to know that I have now claimed the elevator to act like a home for me. I don't want to be found that quickly in the worst case that they all want to kill me again later. I just hope that Baby also doesn't participate in trying to murder me.

Ugh. There is that negative thinking again. I really have to stop this habit.

 _"I will first go to Funtime Gallery to ask Funtime Foxy to help against Ennard. I will catch up with you later. Don't worry. My Bidybabs should be able to help you."_

Bidybabs.

My heart sinks. I haven't exactly told Baby that I left kind of a bad impression on them.

"Uh. Baby? I have a confession to make."

I mentally smack myself in the head. What on earth was I going to accomplish by telling her the truth at a time like this? If anything, Baby not might even want to save me anymore! Maybe she would dismantle me herself!

 _"Not right now, Steve. Ballora and Funtime Freddy need all the help they can get. We will talk later."_

I decide not to argue. In fact, I am actually quite glad she decided to cut me off. After all, do you want your favorite character to be mad at you? Obviously not. Besides, she kind of already has her hands full with Ennard. I don't want to be an unnecessary burden for her.

"Okay."

Baby leads me to the vent toward Circus Gallery. Afterwards, I hear her moving to the vent of Funtime Auditorium.

"Um. Baby?"

"Yes, Steve?"

Okay Steve. You can do this. Just say that I wish for your safety. Please be okay.

"Uh. Never mind."

I am an idiot. Baby probably thinks I am so stupid.

Never mind. I can't even say a simple "please be okay." Oh man. I feel so embarrassed now. My face is burning hot. I better go into the vent so that Baby doesn't notice my blushing.

"Ow!"

Geez. I have to watch how I enter vents and how I make silly mistakes.

Anyways, now that I'm inside the vent, my mind is still racing from the events that just happened. I mean, how on earth is Funtime Foxy going to help out in the situation with Ennard? Granted, Ennard might not be able to handle three animatronics at once but I can't help the sinking feeling that Ennard already took down Ballora or Freddy. Maybe even both of them.

Just how strong was Ennard?

After getting out of the vent, I force myself to open my eyes. Even though my vision is still pretty bad, I can make out some things in the room: the hanging balloon boy on the side of the wide window screen, the small man sitting on the window as though he made the funniest joke in the world.

 _"Well, well! If it isn't Mr. I Like to Poke Things in the Eye!"_

I look down to see the familiar shapes of the BidyBabs. It looks like they were expecting me. There were two of them with me in the room. I think those might be the same two from when I went to Circus Gallery and heard Baby's voice for the first time. Reason? Well I did kind of poke one in the eye by accident, thanks to a cockroach. Cockroaches. Those things scare me silly.

"I know. I am really sorry that we got off the wrong foot before. I didn't mean to kick you that time."

 _"Sorry! What is sorry going to do, huh?"_

Yup. They definitely hold grudges.

"Um. Are you still able to see?"

 _"Yeah. He is still able to see. He just likes to exaggerate,"_ the other Bidybab sighs.

 _"Quiet! I am trying to use the guilt trick!"_ the other scolded.

Guilt trick? Oh you have to be kidding with me.

 _"What's wrong with you?"_ asks the second one.

"Well, my glasses got crushed so I can't really see well."

 _"Ha! Serves your right!"_ says the first one.

I know favoritism is a bad thing. But at this point, I like the second one a lot better than the one I just poked before. Actually I better fix that. If I want Baby to like me, I better make sure I like everyone.

Wait a second. This could be my chance.

"I have an idea. As my way of saying sorry about my previous actions, I'll do any one thing for you for just this once. It can be anything."

 _"Anything?"_

Uh oh. That tone sounds exactly how kids have when a parent allow them to be spoiled for one day.

"As long as it doesn't kill me or hurt me. After all, Baby wouldn't want you to do that, would she?"

 _"No. Of course not,"_ they both reply at the same time.

I mentally sigh in relief. Okay. At least these animatronics have the decency to listen to Baby's orders. I am thankful that I just made that last comment clear. I have no intention of dying.

"Now then. What is it you want me to do?"

 _"Piggybacks!"_

Piggybacks? Huh. I wasn't expecting that answer. But it is better than trying to maim me or torture me. Anyways, I just have to hold them for a few minutes. How bad can it be?


	11. Chapter 11

I now realize you should never ask that question.

The weight of a BidyBab feels like a ton. They are heavy as a truck and I nearly fall forward trying to carry one of them.

 _"Hey! Don't drop me! I'll have you know that I am quite the expensive merchandise!"_ yells the BidyBad whose eye I had poked earlier.

Great. Apparently some can also be aware of their self-worth. It would really be useful if these guys had separate names. I mean, at this point I am probably going to call these guys Bidybab#1 and BidyBab#2. #1 is the one that is still mad I poked his eye. The second one is the calmer and saner one at the present moment. How on earth did Baby manage to take care of these little guys?I feel more respect for her the more I find out what she has to deal with.

Anyways, back to the **p** iggyback rides. I feel both of my arms are about to break off from the sheer weight. I feel like my spine is going to break from the sheer weight of these guys. If I am not careful, I am going to be like an old man with back problems for the rest of my life. I had to end the piggyback ride rather short or else I would be the broken one here.

 _"Aw. That was a short piggyback ride,"_ BidyBab#1 whines.

"Sorry about that."

 _"I want a refund!"_

"Refund? You didn't pay me."

 _"Don't question my authority! Unless you want me to tell Baby that you were the one that poked me in the eye?"_

Apparently, these little guys are also capable of using blackmail. Man, they were a headache. I now have infinite respect for Baby and no one is going to ever change my thinking of that.

 _"Sammy? Timmy? What are you guys doing?"_ a new voice asks.

 _"Bonnet!"_ the two animatronics squeal.

Bonnet?

I turn to see the familiar outline of a Bon-Bon animatronic. Instead of having a blue body, this one is completely pink. Which kind of reminds me: Who on earth does Bonnet tag with? I mean, Freddy is always seen having Bon-Bon on his right hand. Maybe Bonnet is Bon-Bon's replacement?

"Wait. You two have names?"

 _"Of course we do! How do you think Baby keeps track of us?"_ Sammy says with a sneer.

 _"Hey! Bibby! That was mean! He didn't know!" Timmy_ replies.

 _"Then he should have asked! He is such a dummy!"_

I'm standing right here. Doesn't he realize that?

Anyways, this was another thing that the game never mentions. Baby never gave names to the BidyBabs. Unless Scott saw that detail as irrelevant and left it out of the game somehow.

 _"Oh! You must be Steve!"_

"How do you know my name?"

 _"Lolbit told me all about you."_

Oh **,** it figures. I mean, Bonnet and Lolbit are animatronics that only appear during the custom night. So I would think they would have established some sort of connection. Bonnet comes over to me and tugs on my pants. I bend down to my knees, glancing up to see if that is what she wanted. She tugs on my pants again, harder. I give a sigh as I sit down on the floor on my bottom, legs crisscrossed. Bonnet hops on my lap so that we were looking at each other in the eyes. Bonnet is the same size as Bon-Bon so she isn't at all different than the blue bunny, except for the color.

 _"So how is my boyfriend?"_

"Uh... Boyfriend?"

 _"Bon-Bon_ _ **,**_ _silly! How is he?"_

My heart nearly stops beating. Oh drat. How on earth was I going to break the news to Bonnet?

"Uh. Bon-Bon. He is... er..."

Good job **,** Steve. You probably just flashed red sirens in her mechanical mind.

 _"What happened to Bon-Bon?"_ Bonnet asks, worry now etched in her voice. _"Answer me!"_

"Bon-Bon... is dead."

Never before have I felt time slow down to that extreme. Bonnet's body is shaking as though she triggered some vibration function. It's twice as rapid as having your iPhone vibrate. Sammy and Timmy just stare at me as though I had just taken off my head in front of them.

 _"How..?"_

"Ennard got to him."

I can't even look at Bonnet as guilt settles in my heart. After a few minutes, I hear the sounds of whimpering. I look back to see Bonnet covering her eyes with both of her arms. Her ears are bent down as some kind of liquid drips onto my lap. I look to see that it's oil. My heart sinks further as the realization hits me.

She is crying.

I just want to smack myself in the head. Of course she is crying! Why on earth wouldn't she be? Her boyfriend just got murdered.

Taking the end of my shirt, I lean forward to her. I gently touch her back so I don't startle her. She pulls her arms away slowly, her cheeks streaked with oily tears. I start to wipe them away.

"Please don't cry. I really hate to see you sad like this."

I try my best not to break down with her. I don't know what is wrong with me. I know I am not offering any consolation at all. Maybe she will think that I am a weirdo. But I don't care. I hate seeing someone cry in front of me.

 _"T-Thanks,"_ she sniffs.

"You're welcome."

Oh well. I got my shirt dirty. But at least Bonnet might be a bit more open to me. Hopefully. I watch Bonnet hop off my lap as she joins the two BidyBabs.

I have a sudden epiphany. Baby still hasn't come back yet. She said she would just speak to Funtime Foxy and then come back here. But there hasn't been any sign of her. My heart begins to pound inside my chest to the point I feel like it's about to break free.

What if she is in trouble? What if Ennard managed to defeat Ballora, Freddy, and Foxy? What if he is targeting Baby now?

I need to check on her. Granted that sounds really bad on paper if Ennard is on the loose. But I know Baby would check for me. Maybe just in my dreams, but still. I start to crawl towards the Circus gallery vent.

 _"Hey? Where are you going?" Sammy asks._

"I need to see if Baby is alright. She hasn't come back from Funtime Auditorium."

I have no time to waste. I have to go right now.

 _"Wait!"_

I turn to look at Bonnet.

 _"Take me with you!"_

"Are you sure?"

I am not asking this question to be mean. I have no doubt that if Bonnet wanted, she could have bitten my nose off my face. But does she really want to come with me when I just told her such heart wrenching news?

 _"Of course I am sure! That Ennard has some nerve if he thinks he could just murder my boyfriend and get away with it! I won't tolerate this!"_ Bonnet replies angrily. With that, she climbs up my arm and latches onto my shoulder.

 _"Now then. Let's get going!"_ Bonnet declares.

With a nod, I bend down and crawl into the Circus Gallery vent. Thoughts start racing in my head. Is Baby okay? I mean, even though she can probably defend herself, I'm scared. I mean, I just saw how Ennard beat up Baby and rip off Bon-Bon's head. I am just hoping that Baby is okay.

Also, I don't want to go face-to-face with Ennard, if that can be avoided.

I slide out of the vent and into the Primary Control Module room. Bonnet and I head over to the Funtime Auditorium vent.

Please, please, let Baby be okay.

I crawl inside the vent to Funtime Auditorium. I have to admit, it's kind of weird having Bonnet latched onto my shoulder. I feel like a pirate with a mechanical parrot.

 _"Oh, silly Baby! You didn't forget about me, did you?"_

That sounds like a little girl's voice. But why would there be a little girl down here? I mean, I don't think a parent would let her down here. And aren't we underground?

Unless she was dead. Oh, drat. If this is who I think it is, then we just jumped from the frying pan and into the fire.

 _"Tell me. Was my blood as sweet as ice cream?"_

 _"I-I didn't mean it. Stop-"_

 _"It must have since you seemed to enjoy having it all over you that day. I bet you were so happy to kill me in front of daddy. You must have been smiling with joy at my dead body!"_

Yes. It is just as I thought: William Afton's daughter.

In the _Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location_ , William Afton's daughter had always wanted to see Baby. Her father, very aware that the animatronics were capable of killing children, forbade her from going anywhere near Baby. The daughter, of course, did not listen and when her father wasn't looking, she quickly snuck into the room with Baby. Baby will eventually tell her side of the story to the player, saying how she couldn't control herself. From then, Baby baited the daughter with ice cream before ultimately killing her. In fact, if the player needs a visual representation, he/she just needs to play Baby's mini-game and will see how the event took place.

Actually, now that I think about it, there is another theory that people are arguing a lot lately: Baby's claw. People aren't actually sure how big the claw is. In the mini-game, we assume that the claw is huge enough to grab the daughter entirely. However, other people have argued that the claw was small since Baby mentions in her story how her stomach opened and there was ice cream. So from that description, people assumed that the claw had to be small enough to dispense the ice cream cone to William Afton's daughter. Man, there are so many unclear things in the _Five Nights at Freddy's_ games. Then again, I guess that is the point of it—so people can piece the story together how they see fit.

Oh, never mind about that! Now isn't the time to theorize stuff! I have to try and help Baby. And also deal with a ghost. And I am terrified of ghosts. Now I am thankful that I am basically blind right now.

I exit the vent. Light strikes my eyes. Okay, this is getting stranger by the minute. Why is Funtime Auditorium lit up? I mean, if Funtime Auditorium was lit up during the actual game of _Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location_ , then the player wouldn't have to worry so much about when Foxy would jump-scare them. What on earth is going on here?

 _"Ennard!"_ Bonnet yells.

Ennard? I open my eyes, trying to see what is going on. Sure enough, I could make out the shape of Ennard's body. He is right in front of me and I can only see his back. His head is tilted downward so I can only assume that he is looking down at Baby. Ennard turns around slowly, almost as though he was expecting us to show up.

 _"Oh. What do we have here?"_

Scratch the last part about Ennard expecting us. It was as though ghost girl was expecting turns to look at Bonnet and me. Well, me more specifically. Ennard's eyes are no longer the blue ones we saw before. Now they are completely green, just like Baby's.

 _"What are you supposed to be? Her prince in shining armor?"_ the ghost girl says with a giggle.

What?

No, Steve. Don't get embarrassed right now.

"No. I am not. I am just asking you to please leave her alone." My voice cracks in the middle of my request.

Great job Steve. Not only did I probably make Baby feel embarrassed, I just made the ghost girl feel more confident. I bet she is breathing in my fear and enjoying the taste of it. Also, why on earth did I just say please? As though being polite will somehow calm down a raging spirit. Why did I not think this through a bit more?

 _"Okay. I'll let Baby rest,"_ the ghost girl says.

Really? Oh thank goodness. I didn't think for a second that she would actually listen to me. Maybe I was jumping to conclusions too quickly. Maybe she might have a heart, despite being a ghost and she isn't so bad after all.

 _"And play with my newest toy."_

Ennard's head tilts to the left as my heart began to race in panic. Ennard's eyes stare directly into mine, still possessed by the ghost girl.

 _"YOU."_


	12. Chapter 12

Optimism is a good thing for any person. In fact, many psychologists recommend being optimistic since they claim it allows the person to live longer. I am not against this fact at all since I try to see the bright side of any situation. In this current case though, I doubt even the most optimistic person can find something positive in the bleak situation.

Well.

I guess we are her new toys now.

 _"Okay! Bring it on! I'll take you down girl!"_ Bonnet screamed as she jumped off my shoulder.

Had the circumstances been different, this would have probably made for a very funny scene. You have a small bunny robot and a guy who is blind trying to fight off against a dangerous robot. The sensation of my hazy vision makes me feel sick to my stomach. But I need to try and stay strong. Which is easier said then done at the moment.

Bonnet was standing in between me and Ennard. I could see that she was wiggling her arms as though she was boxing. Unfortunately, that kind of made the situation adorable in a way. A small sigh emitted from Ennard. Without a second thought, the robot brought up a leg and kicked Bonnet aside. She fell onto the wall next to Baby with a sickening crack.

Bonnet was out in no time.

 _"Aww. You were no fun to play with."_ The ghost girl said, disappointment etched into her voice.

But like a giddy child, she began to giggle. She turned towards me with a smile on her face. Ennard's eyes were now flashing bright green. My heart began to sink.

Looks like it's my turn.

 _"I'm just going to have such fun breaking you! After that, I'll go back to breaking Baby! Then I'll use your skin and reunite with Daddy!"_

Geez. Ghosts are creepy. Especially the girl ones.

"Um. I don't think that is a good idea."

The room immediately began to feel cold. Ennard's "green eyes" narrowed down at me as though staring through my soul. Not even one second passed as I felt myself lifted in the air, by the back of my neck. Ennard's cold grip only made it worse, as though death was really holding my neck.

 _"Of course you wouldn't like it! Don't worry though! The scooper only hurts for a moment!"_

Drat. Drat. Drat! I need to think of something and fast. But what can I do in this situation?

"Well I am pretty sure that Daddy wouldn't like seeing his precious daughter in a very.."

Okay. If you want to get free from a child, you have to think in the child's shoes. Dad never followed this idea with me by the way. Often times he would have to remind me who was in charge so that I wouldn't make a scene in public. I only understood this idea after taking a psychology course from my high school.

"Stinky boy. After all, how on earth would Daddy play tea party with his princess if she was in a unattractive boy?"

Ennard looks at me straight in the eyes and it causes me to shut mine. Could she not have the lights directly in my eyes? Flashing lights doesn't make my vision any better. I severely doubt that she will buy my latest idea. But it is worth a shot I guess.

 _"Hm. What do you suggest then? That I wait for some girl to come who-knows-when so that I can talk to Daddy? Maybe I should wait for another month or even a few years till a girl decides to work here?"_ The ghost girl said, every word dripping with intense venom.

Well. I lit the fuse to my destruction.

Ennard grabbed my neck with his other hand so I was in a death grip. I started to choke as I tried to gasp for air.

 _"Listen here you. You have no idea what I've been through. Every day, it is torture for me to be here. Just being here reminds me of my death all over again."_

Actually I can imagine what you have been through. It must really be lonely down here for anyone to be spirit down here. Especially when you know your family is still alive and you can't be with them. Ugh.

What can I do to calm her down? I mean, I have never really dealt with family situations with other people. Especially with a ghost. I mean, I haven't talk to a spirit at all before!

"To be fair. Baby didn't mean it." I manage to say forcefully.

Oh drat.

Why did I just say that?

One moment, I am in the air, my feet dangling. Next moment, my back is in intense pain. Ennard slams me down on the ground as he puts his face directly into mine. Obviously, I just made the ghost girl even more angry.

 _"How naïve are you?"_

"P-Please. She really didn't mean it. You heard her say sorry-"

 _"Oh I see. Now by saying 'Sorry' I will somehow get my body back. Then me and Baby will go jumping in meadow of flowers with rainbows and unicorns. Well newsflash, idiot: The world doesn't work like that."_

You think I don't know that? Geez. This girl really has a serious temper. I guess that is what you get for staying down here for a long time. Then again, could anyone really blame her for how she feels?

Ugh. Never mind that.

At this point, I feel like I am going to pass out.

It was that moment I heard Ennard starting to cough. Forcing myself to look at them, I could that one eye had stopped flashing green. Instead, it resumed the original blue color that Ennard had before.

 _"Sweetheart. I think its time we leave them."_ Ennard rasped.

 _"Aw. Why Enny? I was just about to take the boy to the Scooping Room."_

 _"I know. Trust me on this. We will get him scooped."_

 _"Hmph. Fine."_

I felt Ennard release his grip on me. I was gasping for as much air as I could get. Oh man. Man. Thank goodness for air.

 _"Now then Steve, I suggest you come see me in the elevator later today. I have something you might want."_ Ennard said.

 _"Why should he?"_

Both of us turned to see Bonnet standing up. Wow. I am feeling more respect for her now. I mean, if you asked me before I jumped in this game how I felt about Bonnet, I probably would have said just another Bon-Bon but pink. Never mind about that. She took a full blown hit by Ennard and is refusing to back down. That takes some guts...which I wish I had.

 _"Oh correction. Something you both want." Ennard said, rolling his eyes._

 _"D-Don't do it Steve."_ Baby said.

Yeah! I am totally with you all the way with that Baby! No way am I going to go and comply with Ennard's demands! I am not ready to throw my life away.

"No thanks."

 _"Not even for Bon-Bon?"_

Well Drat.

Things just had to change that quickly, huh? Bonnet's eyes widened as did Baby's. I could only blink and voice out the only question that was in my mind:

"What?"

 _"That's right. I am willing to give you Bon-Bon. Consider it a token after we have a little chat."_

Oh great. He just had to pull a fast one on me. I look over to Bonnet and Baby with an unsure look. Both animatronics' faces looked as though they were conflicting with the latest offer. I can't really blame them. I mean, I am debating with this right now as well.

One voice in my head is screaming that it was a trap. Ennard was only telling me what I wanted to hear. After all, why would he be willing to give me Bon-Bon so quickly? He did say he would keep him for his trophy collection.

On the other hand, this is another opportunity I can use. If I am able to get Bon-Bon back, I will be able to have Freddy's trust completely. I will then also be able to gain Bonnet's trust and-hopefully-Baby's trust as well.

"Okay. We have a deal."

 _"Good."_

With that, Ennard crawled into the Funtime Auditorium vent.

Well, at least I know understand the situation better. Now I am not only dealing with Ennard. I am also dealing with the daughter of William Afton. A very angry ghost that would kill me without a second thought. Geez, no wonder Baby and the others are having a tough time down here.

Talk about Double Trouble.

 _"S-Steve? Are you okay?"_

I turn to look at Baby, my heart nearly dropping at the sight. Ennard did quite a number on her. One pigtail was cut off completely from her head. More of her endoskeleton was showing, which was scaring me. Ennard tore through Baby's plastic body like it was a sheet of paper.

It was then I understood how much Baby was actually going through. She wasn't simply dealing with robots who kept arguing with each other, whiny robotic kids, or even an animatronic bully. She was trying to deal with her guilt that is haunting her. Every time that ghost girl is there, she doesn't show a hint of mercy to her and tortures Baby severely.

Yet she still asks about me.

Baby is such a sweetheart and it makes me love her all the more.

"Er. Don't worry about me. Are you okay?"

Steve! You idiot! She just got banged up by Ennard! Will she really be okay?

Geez. Sometimes I hate myself for not thinking things through.

 _"Y-Yeah. I-I guess I have some explaining to do-"_ Baby began.

Oh no. I am not going to let you say your story right now. We can say it when your all better, Baby. I do not want to break you down after all that happened today. Nope. Making Baby cry is a definite no-no on my list.

"You know what Baby? Maybe we should let that wait for another night. Its been a long night for the both of us."

I try to put on my best smile. If I don't look like I am okay, Baby would feel guilty. I am pretty sure she feels bad already though so I don't want to be an extra burden.

 _"A-Alright. T-Thank you."_

She said Thank you! She said Thank you! To me! Granted, it isn't the same as an 'I love you' but still! I feel like I am about to burst from sheer joy.

Ehehe.

Sorry about that. But man, Baby actual said thanks. I bet any kid would squeal if there favorite character just said thank you to them.

"No problem."

It was a soon as I said that that I realized there _was_ a problem: How can I repair Baby? I mean, I don't have any skills in engineering or fixing animatronics so I don't think I can help out. It's not just only Baby. What about Funtime Freddy? Ballora? Funtime Foxy? I mean, judging by the fact that Ennard made it to Baby, that means he probably had no problem beating up the other animatronics.

 _"Baby? Steve? Bonnet?"_

All three of us turned our heads to the source of the voice. Through my hazy vision, I could make out a familiar figure of a fox near us. Next to her was...an endoskeleton of Funtime Freddy? Oh man. Did Ennard already destroy Funtime Freddy's plastic body?

"Lolbit and Yendo?" Bonnet asks.

Oh.

Never mind. That wasn't Freddy. Just Yendo.

 _"I figured something like this would happen. Now make way because the repair team is here!"_ Lolbit announced.

* * *

 **Okay guys.**

 **After this chapter, I will wait until you guys and girls have made a decision. I'll close the poll on Friday and count the results. From there, I will work on the next chapter. I have no idea how soon I will be able to get it out, but I will do my very best. If I am unable to update, just remember that I am still in school, which means my free time is basically limited. I'm serious. I was only able to get this fast updates by sheer luck. Starting from today, things won't be so fortunate for me.**

 **Thank you everyone for reviewing, favoriting, alerting and simply reading this story!**

 **I hope you all have a great day and keep smiling! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys and girls! How are you all doing? Yeah, I know that its been a while since I last updated. But you all know the drill so its hard to get this updates as fast as I want them to. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Remember to always smile and have a great day! :)**

* * *

"I'm sorry. Could you say that again?"

 _"It's just like I said_ _ **,**_ _Sugarcubes._ _The repair team is here_ _,_ _"_ Lolbit replies.

Repair team? So Lolbit and Yennodo have been repairing the other animatronics here? Were they doing this even before I came here? Wow. This really changes things. I mean, I thought this whole time that the technicians came down here to fix the animatronics. But it kind of makes sense.

Now then, I am not a huge fan of _FNaF World_ but I have seen some parts of it. Mainly because the only reason I cared about _FNaF World_ was because it was the first game to introduce Baby. Well, briefly anyways. Isn't it that Yendo and Lolbit have some kind of way to upgrade your endoskeletons? If so, then it kind of explains why Lolbit and Yennodo are down here as well. I mean, somebody has to keep these animatronics from falling apart.

 _"Sugarcubes?"_ Bonnet asks with confusion etched in her voice.

 _"Oh great. Now she is starting to like a human,"_ Yennodo says, rolling his eyes.

It was at that moment Lolbit let the toolbox fall from her hand. Time seemed to slow down. The only sound made was the clanging of tools as the toolbox hit the ground. Yendo's eyes widen as though he realized he may have went a tad too far.

 _"You know_ _,_ _Endo. I spent most of my time in my business fixing things,"_ Lolbit begins.

 _"Uh_ _,_ _Lolbit? We don't need to go there_ _ **.**_ _"_

 _"_ However _, I don't see why I can't dismantle things either."_

There is something about that tone that scares me. I just want to hide behind Baby at this point like a scared BidyBab. It also reminds me that just because Lolbit isn't Funtime Foxy, it doesn't mean I should let my guard down.

 _"I'm sorry_ _,_ _Lolbit. Honestly I-"_

 _"Should I start with you?"_

As though on cue, Lolbit slowly turns to face Yendo. Her hook hand glints dangerously with the threat that she could strike at any moment. Her white pupils glare red. Geez. Lolbit was one dangerous animatronic, which makes me even more thankful that she is willing to help me instead of trying to kill me. Yennodo's body trembles uncomfortably from her look.

Note to self: Never make Lolbit angry.

 _"Wait. Why did you call Steve_ _'_ _Sugarcubes_ _'_ _?"_ Bonnet asks, confusion filling her voice.

 _"Eh. Just a nickname I always wanted to say,"_ Lolbit says, waving her hand as his eyes return to normal.

 _"But Sugarcubes?"_

 _"Anyways,"_ Lolbit says with a huff, _"let's start by fixing one of you guys up. Steve, do you want to go first?"_

"Actually, if it's alright with you, Lolbit, I'd rather you fix Baby first."

It's true. I mean, as much as I want to have clear vision, Baby needs repairs way more than I do. My torture is miniscule compared to Baby's. On top of that, I don't want to look ungrateful in front of her!

"I mean, uh… She kind of has been through a lot so I think it would only be fair if she was fixed. That's all."

Real smooth, Steve.

 _"How noble,"_ Yennodo mutters, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

Lolbit shoots him a look that causes the latter to immediately hold both of his hands up. Geez. If looks could kill then Lolbit would have already destroyed Yennodo at this rate. Now I really need to make sure I don't make her mad.

 _"S-Steve? Are you sure?"_

"Yes. Positive."

I realize now I said that maybe a bit too quickly. Lolbit gives me a questioning look as does Yennodo. Did I maybe look awkward when I said it? Did my voice crack? I can't remember. I turn to see Bonnet was studying me closely, her eyes narrowing.

 _"Interrupting to put her safety first. Doesn't give a thought about his own..."_ She says in a whisper.

Oh drat.

Is it just me or can Bonnet smell romance from miles away? Wait a second. Oh no. If any of the animatronics, besides Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon, find out that I am in love with Baby, I am positive it will go badly for me. I give Lolbit a pleading look as to say 'Please get on with it.'

 _"Okay then. Prepare to be amazed."_ Lolbit says.

On that note, she spreads her arms as though she were a magician about to perform a magic act. She grabs the toolbox with her hand as Yennodo stands beside her. After just blinking for a second, I am blasted with a gust of steam and dust. I have to force my eyes shut as the force of the wind almost knocks me off of my feet. Despite the strong wind, I can make out a few sounds like a hammer and a drill.

 _"Tada!"_ Lolbit says in a singing voice.

I rub my eyes and take a look. I nearly gasp at the sight. In just a few seconds, Baby was all fixed up. Her eyes were back into place and there wasn't a single broken piece left on the ground.

"Wow **,** Baby. You look great."

Steve! You idiot! Save the compliments for when you and Baby are alone!

 _"Giving compliments to a girl that she looks nice..."_ Bonnet says, once again reminding me of her presence.

Oh man. Bonnet is really scaring me right now. I feel like some kind of test subject under complete scrutiny. Just so I can get away from her, since she is right next to me, I walk over to Baby. Suddenly my body is spurred forward while my feet are frozen. Did I trip on something? There were no wires in the room last time I checked. Funtime Auditorium never had anything that would make the player slip in the game. If that happened, then getting past Funtime Foxy would be near impossible. My eyes widen in realization: shoelaces. Why on earth did I forget to tie my shoelace? I mean, I am positive it was still tied last time I checked. But now that I think about it, I didn't really pay much attention to it. Now I am going to pay the price for it.

Well. Here is the spotlight for being an idiot in front of everyone again.

Starting in 3… 2… 1…

CRASH!

I can't help but let out a grunt as I hit the ground face first. I am glad that I wasn't wearing any glasses at that moment because if I were, then I would have been scared to have it break in my face.

 _"…and tripping as though mesmerized by such a sight."_

Oh **,** just kill me. At this point you are torturing me **,** Bonnet. I feel like my face is going to explode from all of this embarrassment.

 _"Geez. You're just a glutton for embarrassment, huh?"_ Yennodo asks.

Do I look like I enjoy doing this? Do I want to embarrass myself because I think it is fun? I hear a bang of metal and I look up to see that Yennodo is holding onto his head with Lolbit holding her hook near his face. She then turns to look at me.

 _"Where are your glasses, Steve?"_ Lolbit asks.

Oh right. I never did tell Lolbit about what happened to my glasses.

"Uh. Probably in Ballora gallery."

 _"Okay. I'll go get them for you."_

"Um. I don't think you need to worry yourself about them. The Minireenas took care of it."

 _"What exactly do you mean by 'took care of it'?"_

"As in: they are smashed and broken."

Lolbit's left eye twitches slightly. The atmosphere feels a bit cold as Lolbit's eyes glow red. The next thing I know, she vanishes in a puff of smoke. After a few seconds, the rest of us hear a loud scream. No doubt that it was Ballora's voice. After a few seconds, Lolbit returns with something in her hands. I am pretty sure it's my glasses but all fixed up. That was so nice of Lolbit, I think.

 _"Was that Ballora that just screamed?"_ Bonnet asks with a bit of fear.

 _"What exactly did you do to Ballora?"_ Yennodo asks, a bit hesitation in his voice.

 _"Nothing. I will fix her afterwards. She'll go last, though. It's the only compensation she could give for injuring a valuable customer,"_ Lolbit says in a sickly, sweet voice.

Okay. I said before that Lolbit was terrifying. Well that just confirmed it even more. Now I really need to make sure I am a "loyal customer". Get it? Loyal customer? Because in businesses, loyal customers always are on the good side of the company? I really need to stop thinking of puns at the wrong time.

Lolbit walks over to me as I sit up. She gently places the glasses over my eyes and my vision clears instantly. Finally I can see! Man, does it feel good to get your eyesight back! Once again, never take things for granted.

 _"Well then. I believe we should go and meet up with the others to fix them up,"_ Lolbit says.

 _"Actually, why don't you two go on ahead? I need to speak a few words with him." Yennodo says._

Wants to speak with me? About what?

 _"Alright then. Come with me_ _ **,**_ _Baby." Lolbit says._

Baby walks over to Lolbit as the robot fox stretches out her hand. Baby has to bend a bit over though because she is a lot taller than Lolbit. After clasping her hand, the two of them disappear in a puff of smoke. I turn to face Yennodo and Bonnet only to see that both animatronics have sly grins on their faces.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?"

 _"You have a crush on Baby, don't you?"_ say both animatronics simultaneously.

Am I really that readable? Geez. Why am I not surprised?

"How did you know?"

 _" It was kind of obvious with all of those signs after careful analysis,"_ Bonnet says.

Oh I pretty much noticed that. I mean, you were studying my every move.

 _"Makes me wonder how on earth Baby failed to notice it. I guess girls really are dense,"_ Yennodo says.

I look next to Yennodo's shoulder to see Bonnet's head twitch. Her eyes flash a dark red for a second. I'm not really sure she appreciated the intent behind Yendo's remark. Bonnet turns to Yennodo's hand and gives it a good taste by sinking her teeth as hard as she could.

 _"YEOW!"_ Yennodo screams.

Bonnet opens her mouth to fall off of Yennodo's hand. She huffs as she hops over to me. She puts both hands to her sides as she rolls her eyes. _"Well, you certainly are not going to be successful if you listen to his advice. Trust me, hon. I have way more experience than that guy."_

Great. Now I have romance-fanatic animatronics on my back. What next?

"Um. Are you sure about this?"

 _"No worries kid. You are looking at two professionals in this topic."_ Yennodo said, shaking his bitten hand.

"That's all nice and everything but why exactly do you guys want to help me with that?"

 _"It would make life a bit less boring down here,"_ Yennodo says.

 _"Besides that,"_ Bonnet says with a scowl.

 _"Fine. Fine. Geez. Anyways, as Lolbit would put it, you are basically making something no one has invented before."_


	14. Chapter 14

**Whew. Hello everyone! It has been a while hasn't it? Dear goodness! 64 reviews, 77 favorites and 103 alerts?! Thank you guys all so much! Thank you for reviewing, favoriting, alerting and simply just reading this story! Well, here is the next chapter! I hope you guys and girls enjoy it!**

* * *

Yenndo stands on Funtime Foxy's circular stage alongside Bonnet. I stand on the floor in front of them. Man, I'm glad that my glasses were fixed. Now I can see everything much clearer. Letting my eyes wander around, I can see that Funtime Auditorium isn't that much different from Ballora Gallery. Most of the area is empty space, which I could only assume was necessary so that Funtime Foxy could roam around. I mean, in the game, Scott has Foxy able to move around freely to make it even more terrifying for the player.

 _"Alright then_ _,_ _a seat and get ready. Because class is in session_ _,_ _"_ Yenndo says.

"Uh. Shouldn't we first check on the other animatronics?"

Lolbit and Baby already went to go see how the others are doing, but I can't help but feel a bit worried. I still remember how badly Ennard damaged poor Baby. How bad did he go with Funtime Freddy, Foxy, and Ballora? I wouldn't be surprised if I find them all in broken pieces on the ground.

No. No. Got to stop with the negative thinking. I am pretty sure Lolbit has this under control. After all, she and Yendo are used to fixing up the others.

 _"We will_ _,_ _Steve_ _,_ _but first we are going to teach you a few methods in order to get you and Baby to fall in love_ _,_ _"_ Bonnet says.

 _"Besides_ _, it's_ _the perfect time to do this since Baby isn't here_ _,_ _"_ Yenndo adds.

"Alright. Thanks again for the help."

It was the only nice thing I can say. They were kind enough to help me out here, though I am a bit wary of their intentions. I mean, Bonnet seems like she genuinely wants to help, so I don't have much of an issue with her. Yenndo, however, is a different story. I mean, he just told me that it would make things a bit less boring here to help me with Baby. What exactly does he mean by that? That doesn't sound like someone doing me a favor just to be a good pers—er, robot.

You know what? Maybe I am just overthinking this. If I want them to trust me, then I have to trust them back.

 _"Now then. We are going to start with one method that is probably the most effective one. Especially when you want to attract a girl's attention_ _,_ _"_ Yenndo says.

"That is?"

 _"Flirting."_ Yenndo flashes a grin.

My eyes widen at the idea. Flirting? I have never flirted with a girl before! I am pretty sure I would be terrible at it, too! I mean, the last time I tried to go out with a girl, I just asked her if she wanted to date me. I know for a fact there is no way I could make some kind of flirting advances! Doesn't Yenndo see that I am not the type of person to do that sort of thing?

 _"Hey! That wasn't what we agreed on!"_ Bonnet yells.

 _"Well_ _,_ _he needs to know that not everything is solved by romantic soap operas. He needs to be aware that sometimes you need to join the dark side for these situations."_

Geez. Lesson number one and it's already going way overboard.

 _"Anyway. Try something like this."_

Yenndo takes a few steps away from Bonnet so they stand about a distance _of a foot_ apart on the stage. He lets out a cough as he rubs his hands together. Then, he swaggers like he was some kind of hotshot. He brought up both of his hands and pointed with both index fingers at Bonnet.

 _"Hey there_ _ **,**_ _babe. You look so sweet. Mind if I taste you?"_

Really? I am supposed to do something like that? Bonnet lets out a huff and turns away from Yenndo. The animatronic bear shrugs his shoulders before he turns to look at me.

 _"Well? Think you can do it?"_

"I am not really sure I can do something like that. Can we maybe come back to this later?"

 _"Just give it a try, ya wimp."_

Wimp? I shoot Yenndo an unamused look. I am having second thoughts about this guy already. Just because I don't want to flirt, it doesn't make me a wimp. There are tons of other guys out there who don't have to flirt to get a girl. But since I am stuck with this guy's advice, I guess I'll just have to try it out. I mean, the worst that can happen is that I just embarrass myself in front of Yenndo and Bonnet.

 _"Just pretend that Bonnet is Baby."_

I stand up and get on the stage. Just like how Yenndo was before, I stand a distance of a foot away from Bonnet. I understand I am supposed to imagine Baby in Bonnet's place, but it's kind of hard to do that because of her size in comparison to Baby's.

Actually, this reminds me that Baby's size is another hotly debated theory.

In the minigame, Baby is depicted to be rather small. In fact, many people had assumed that was her true size. But if you look at the blueprints in the game, you can actually see that Baby is 7.2 feet tall. I mean, I just saw her with my own eyes and she towers over me. She is pretty much the second tallest animatronic here, the first being Ennard, although many people still wonder why it is the case. Could the minigame be trying to deceive the player? Or did the minigame maybe tell a different story and Baby was actually that size before? Did she get this new size after the accident with William Afton's daughter?

Oh for the love of it all! I can't theorize right now! I want to go on a date with Baby and hopefully let the relationship bloom! I got to quit thinking stuff at the wrong time! I turn to look at Yenndo and he gives me this look that says **,** 'Show me what you got.'

This is going to feel so embarrassing.

"Hey, Baby-"

I hear an immediate snicker leave Yenndo. I feel my face heat up. What? Did I do some kind of awkward hand movement? Maybe I shouldn't try to copy what Yenndo did just a moment ago. As I dig both of my hands in the pockets of my pants, I brush the Post-it of Baby in my right pocket. I quickly ease my hand over the paper so I won't accidentally smash it. That Post-it note is precious. I don't want to accidentally tear it. Anyways, I now have both hands in my pockets. This way, I won't do some kind of embarrassing hand gesture. Okay. I think it should work now.

"Uh. Hey, Baby-"

Another snicker leaves the animatronic bear. What on earth am I doing that is so funny?

"What is so funny?"

 _"Dang. Hitting on Baby that quickly_ _,_ _Steve. You need to calm your servos_ _,_ _"_ Yenndo laughs.

What? What did he mean by that-

Oh.

Oh.

Haha. Very funny Yenndo. Using wordplay like that with Baby's name. Geez. I look to see Bonnet's left ear twitch as she jumps and slaps Yenndo's face with her small hand. It causes Yenndo to move his face slightly but it clearly gave the message that he messed up. Bonnet lands on the ground and hops over to me.

 _"That is why we do not depend on_ _Mister Wise Guy_ _over here,"_ Bonnet says with a scowl. _"_ _Let's_ _do something less obnoxious."_

I am with you on this one, Bonnet. I just hope though that it is something not as crazy as what Yenndo thinks up.

 _"Let's do something you did earlier today: complimenting."_

Complimenting?

"Like how?"

 _"For example: Try to think of one that tells how sweet Baby is."_

Okay. That doesn't seem bad. I can do that.

Let's see. Sweet as candy? Nah. Too cliché. People already use that countless of times. I could say she is as sweet as a chocolate cake.

Oh wait. I got this one. I am pretty sure Baby will love this one.

"Baby. You are so sweet like a fresh scoop of ice cre-"

 _"No!"_

I nearly jumped out of my skin as I looked at the two animatronics. Both were staring at me with wide eyes as though I just uttered some kind of forbidden word. Did I just mess up somewhere?

 _"Thank goodness you made that mistake here and not with Baby_ _,_ _"_ Yenndo says, giving a sigh of relief.

"Um. Did I say something wrong?"

Based on their reactions, I am guessing that I did mess up somewhere.

 _"It's best if we don't mention ice cream in front of Baby. Unless she_ _brings it up,_ _"_ Yenndo says.

"Oh. Sorry about that. I didn't know."

 _"_ _It's_ _alright. How could you know?"_ Bonnet replies.

Okay. Ice cream is now the forbidden word. Never mention ice cream in front of Baby. I can't help but feel a little bit deflated. I mean, I thought Baby would love this one considering that she can make ice cream. _She is sort of programmed to do this sort of thing._ But I guess I can see how she would not like that at all since it's overly familiar to her. Especially with the murdering William Afton's daughter part.

"Not to sound rude or anything but why is it that Baby doesn't like the word _ice cream_?"

Bonnet opens her mouth to say something but then closes it after a few seconds. Her small right hand rubs underneath her chin as though she were silently debating the answer.

 _"You know. It isn't really my right to say what happened. I think its best that you know when Baby feels like telling you_ _,_ _"_ she says.

Yeah, that makes sense. It would be rather disrespectful if I find out about her story from other robots. I mean, I already know about the whole story from the playthroughs on YouTube of _Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location._ But I can't give that knowledge away. I don't want to be seen as suspicious or ruin what friendship I just created with the animatronics. Especially Baby, even though I barely made any sort of connection with her. I am not willing to make my favorite animatronic hate me for being sneaky.

A snicker leaves Yenndo again. Okay, what on earth is so funny now?

 _"Bonnet. Why on earth did you decide on giving compliments all of a sudden?"_ Yenndo asks.

 _"Well. It is more efficient then your ideas of flirting_ _,_ _"_ she replies.

 _"Besides that. I know the real reason you were trying to teach him that. I bet you only told Steve to do that because Bon-Bon never tried to woo you. Am I right?"_

 _"No..."_

Bonnet's voice no longer hides a hint of optimism. It sounds more like a person who got caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. I turn to look at Bonnet. Her eyes turn straight to the ground. Her ears droop down. Yenndo frowns as he sees that maybe he took things a tad bit too far.

 _"Hey. Relax. I'll just go get Bon-Bon, convince the guy to do some flattery for you and-"_

 _"You can't!"_

Yenndo looks startled at Bonnet's sudden outburst. Bonnet looks like she is about to break into tears again. Her body starts vibrating fast as though she was going to break down right there. Yenndo looks at me with a questioning look on his face. I turn back to Bonnet.

"Should I tell him or you?"

 _"Y-You tell him please."_ Bonnet sniffs.

"Okay," I said and took a deep breath. "Ennard killed Bon-Bon because he wanted to shatter Funtime Freddy's confidence. Afterwards, he told me to go meet him in the elevator if I was to get Bon-Bon back from him."

Yenndo is quiet for a moment before he lets out a low whistle. He seems to look away from Bonnet as though he were guilty after learning this new bit of information. But it's not long until he makes direct eye contact with me.

 _"What do you feel about meeting Ennard again?"_ Yenndo asks.

"In truth, I am scared about meeting Ennard again. But I guess I need to if we are going to get Bon-Bon back."

Bon-Bon doesn't hold me in a good light. I still remember how he called me a "pathetic mortal that doesn't deserve to live." That isn't something you can forget lightly. But the urge to help out Bonnet compels me to help, if I can.

 _"Hey! This could be a great opportunity!"_ Yenndo says.

What? How could this be a great opportunity? Yenndo grins as he begins rubbing his hands together. It kind of reminds me of those old cartoon villains Dad used to watch and how they would do these kinds of things when they thought of some ingenious plan.

 _"All we have to do is get Baby's attention and send her to the elevator so that you can play hero and save her from Ennard. Bon-Bon will just be a bonus that you make you all the more heroic and make Baby swoon for you!"_

Oh you have to be kidding me! This coming from the robot who said that romantic soap operas were not the answer. Does this guy not understand that last time I just survived by the skin of my teeth? I am not going to be so lucky a second time! Especially when that Ghost Girl nearly suffocated me last time!

 _"What did you say?"_

Both Yenndo and I turn our heads to look at Bonnet. Her eyes slowly change to dark red like earlier when she was enraged. Yenndo's eyes widen as he backs away from Bonnet. Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to talk about saving Bon-Bon so casually like he was just some small extra thing. Bonnet hops over like she is a predator that just trapped her latest prey. Bonnet then quickly jumps up at Yenndo and sinks her mechanical teeth into his right ear.

 _"Ow! OW! My ear!"_ Yenndo howls.

I could only watch as Yenndo dances around the stage, desperately trying to shake Bonnet off his ear. Bonnet's grip, however, is not going to let such a thing happen. I jump off the stage so that way Yenndo won't accidentally smack into me. Yenndo notices that I have been staring at him like he's a mad robot. He stands still and lets out a cough as though that event didn't really bother him. Playing the tough guy card.

 _"Anyways._ _I'll_ _go get Baby while you head on to the elevator_ _,_ _"_ Yenndo says.

"Wait **,** Yenndo! This is a terrible idea-"

 _"Anyways. See ya_ _ **,**_ _Steve!"_

With that, the animatronic bear vanishes in a puff of smoke along with Bonnet. Oh for crying out loud Yenndo! I don't want Baby to be in trouble because of me! What on earth are you thinking? My mind races with worry. What on earth was I going to do? I can't let Baby reach Ennard again! I don't want a whole replay of last time! I mean, it was already heart wrenching when I had to see Baby suffer like that even once!

What am I going to do?

Wait a second.

If I want to make sure Baby is safe... Then I'll just have to meet Ennard before Baby can catch up. I mean, Ennard only wants to deal with me. The sooner I finish our fated meeting, the more likely Ennard will be gone before Baby comes in.

Okay, I have no time to lose. I have to get going. Now.

I quickly hurry over to the Funtime Auditorium vent and start crawling inside. I pretty much feel used to the cramped feeling so I move a bit more quickly inside.

Just as I am about to leave the vents, something catches my eye. Looking to my right side, I see a pink post it that reads, " **Funtime Foxy and me**." To my left, I see one that reads, " **Funtime Freddy and me."** Both pictures have a little boy holding to each animatronic respectively. I guess this must be the same child who made the earlier **Post-its** with Ballora and Baby.

But even so, how are these things even here? I mean, Scott never included this stuff in the game. Then again, I don't think I should be too surprised. After all, as soon as I entered the game, everything has been going way off script.

I guess I'll take them with me. I start with the Funtime Foxy Post-it note and carefully remove it from the right side of the vent. I put it into my left pocket and then head over to the Funtime Freddy Post-it. Repeating the process, I carefully slide the Post-it in my left pocket. Now I have Post-it notes of three animatronics. I guess when I go back to Ballora gallery, I'll find her Post-it by the vent. I'll probably put hers in my left pocket as well. The right pocket is for Baby's Post-it and hers alone.

Anyway, I just reached the exit chute of the vent. Right now I am in the Primary Control Module Room. I don't waste any time as I go quickly run over to the vent that leads to the elevator. I cannot help but feel anxiety gnawing in my heart as I slide inside. I mean, I am glad that I am doing something to try and help Baby. But at the same time, I am not really looking forward to another meeting with Ennard, not to mention, I will also have to deal with Ghost Girl again. Oh well. I am going to have to see them again eventually so I might as well get over it.

Although… That is rather easier said than done.

Okay. Now I am back inside the elevator. The first thing that greets me is the dimness of the lights. I am not sure why the elevator lights are still on but I feel pretty thankful that they are. Otherwise, I would probably be stumbling around in pitch blackness. Something else catches my attention and holds on. The desk I had once claimed as my safe space is on its backside as though someone had toppled it earlier. I can see the drawer's handle sticking out in the air. There are scratch marks on it now, like someone was trying to tear it apart unsuccessfully.

Other than that, there's nothing else to see. No Ennard in sight. I let out a sigh of relief.

So Ennard isn't here yet. I let my eyes wander until I notice the poster of Baby. She is standing with her Bibybads and the word _Celebrate_ is printed in huge letters. Seeing her image reminds me: I might as well get a bit of practice in before I meet Ennard again. I gave a cough and made eye contact with the image of Baby.

"So **,** Baby. Lovely evening we are having today."

In all honesty, I have no idea what time it is. I mean, I didn't even glance at the clock in the Primary Control Module Room. For all I know, we could already be going to half the week or something like that. To make things even more awkward, it felt pretty weird talking to a poster.

 _"I don't know what is worse: You trying to talk to a poster of Baby or the fact you are trying to make all_ _the_ _animatronics your friends."_

I freeze up. Oh drat. Oh drat! I slowly look up to see that Ennard was actually waiting for me this whole time. He was latched onto the lights like some sort of insect: One very creepy robotic spider to be specific. Forget how people said that Ballora was like a spider! This guy takes the cake! He has multiple eyes for crying out loud!

Ennard drops down from the lights and lands on his feet right in front of me.

 _"How long do you plan on being fooled by them?"_ Ennard asks.

"What do you mean?"

Ennard lets out a cough as his eyes change from blue to green. That gave the signal that it was time for Ghost Girl to come in.

 _"How long until you realize they are just going to backstab you_ _?_ _"_

"I don't think they will do that. I mean, we are getting along just fine." Well, I am getting along with a few of them. I still need to work on some others. "Besides. Why don't we just be friends?"

 _"And why should we do that?"_

Speaking to the Ghost Girl, I say, "Well, you and Ennard get along with each other." It was true. I mean, just based on the previous experiences with those two I can tell they have a pretty good connection. I mean, for crying out loud, Ennard is sharing his body with her.

 _"What's your point?"_

"My point is: Why don't we try and get along with each other? We could be friends and have a happy time together. I could even act like your..."

Act like her what? Oh wait. I got this one.

"Big brother?"

Well, it was pretty much the best thing I could think of at the moment. I mean, I obviously can't substitute and play the role of a father. Not to mention the fact that I am pretty sure I have taken Mike's role in this. Since Eggs Benedict, also known as Michael Afton, is her older brother I guess I would play his part. I kind of wish Scott gave a name to this girl instead of **"** The Daughter **."** Other than that I guess I'll just give her my own nickname: _Ghost Girl_.

 _"No_ _,_ _thanks. I'd rather repeat my death than have you as an older brother."_ Ghost Girl snorts.

Ouch. That one was quite a burn.

 _"Besides, I have been watching you for quite a while and you don't seem to be doing any better."_

"What do you mean?"

 _"I mean that you haven't actually 'befriended' anyone."_

Okay. Where exactly is she going with this? I have befriended some of the other animatronics! Funtime Freddy is a great example! Yeah, we didn't really spend much time together like a friend would do, but at least he isn't killing me! I mean, I am his "little brother."

 _"Let's start with the obvious ones: Ballora and Funtime Foxy. From your time here, I can tell that you haven't done a single thing to try and make them think better of you. Especially since those two are the ones you shocked_ _with your own hand_ _."_

Okay. That is true. I still need to work on trying to befriend them.

 _"Next: Funtime Freddy."_

"Now hold on! Funtime Freddy and I are good friends. We are pretty much brothers." Well. Brothers metaphorically speaking **,** anyways. I really have to check on him as soon as I am done talking with Ennard and Ghost girl.

 _"Really? From what I can recall, you simply agreed to be his little brother to get on his good side. You didn't do it to be a good friend. You only did it so you could have someone to save your skin."_

"How do you know all this?"

 _"Let me ask you this question. Does a ghost stay in one place of a haunted area? No. So I can pretty much roam around the area whenever and wherever I want to."_

Oh drat. Then this must mean that she has been spying on me the whole time since I was down here.

"But I do care about Funtime Freddy."

 _"Do you really? From what I just witnessed, with the brawl between Ennard and Funtime Freddy, you simply abandoned him. Even at a time when he needed someone to comfort him, you simply stayed in the shadows."_

"I couldn't see without my glasses. What was I supposed to do?"

 _"A true friend_ _ **—**_ _if such_ _a thing_ _even exists_ _—_ _would go and risk their_ _life_ _to help their friends._ _But from the looks of it, you aren't even willing to lose your skin for your dear big brother Funtime Freddy. Am I right?"_

My throat feels like it just dried up. I mean, I did want to befriend the animatronics. But I would be lying if I didn't say that I also tried to befriend them to make sure I wouldn't die. What was I supposed to do? I didn't have any weapons or tools to defend myself, and I severely doubted I could use any even if I had access.

 _"Let's also not forget the most obvious reason why I wouldn't be friends with you, or have you as my older brother, in a million years."_

Oh drat. I have a feeling I know who she is going to talk about next.

 _"The fact that you want to be friends with my murderer: Circus Baby."_

Yeah. Saw that coming. That would really make things look bad. But unlike other murderers, Circus Baby didn't mean to do it. I mean, she has been expressing regret for doing such a thing. Usually murderers go ahead and kill people because they have intentions to do so. Baby had no intentions; it was just a freak accident. But apparently Ghost Girl's mind can't accept that factoid.

 _"How do you know she isn't luring you in now? How do you know this isn't some little trick?"_

"Luring me in?" I don't think Baby would want to lure me in at the moment when she was clearly suffering. I mean, she looked like she was in severe pain the last time I checked.

Wait. What if that is just a ruse? Baby knows how to play pretend. What if I am being tricked by her this very moment?

"I-I don't know."

Ennard starts to cough again. His eyes return back to the normal shine, signaling to me that Ghost Girl had finished chatting with me through his mouth.

 _"It looks like you have a lot to think about now. I know this meeting was rather...enlightening."_

Enlightening? I would rather use the word painful but it did help open my eyes about what I have been doing. I guess I really haven't befriended the animatronics after all.

 _"I think you better sleep on it. Maybe the next time we have a little meeting you will see things my way."_ Ennard says.

I have this bad feeling that the next time I meet Ennard, it won't end with a chat like this. More likely than not, it'll probably be a trip to the Scooping Room.

 _"Hopefully it won't be so much of a-"_

Ennard reaches inside of himself to pull out some kind of small device. It looks like a small black remote but it only has one red button on it. What is he going to use that for?

 _"Shock."_

Oh drat.

As soon as Ennard hits the button, I feel electricity course through my body. I can't even hold back my screams of pain as Ennard watches me with a giddy chuckle. Normally the shocks would not feel this bad. I feel as though he just turned up the voltage. My vision fades as the darkness grows. Before I pass out, I hear Ennard tell me one more thing:

 _"Circus Baby is good at playing pretend."_


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone! How are you all doing? Thank you guys for being real patient with me. I am so sorry that this chapter took me a long time. Once again, classes have been eating up most of my time so I barely can work on chapters. But I will do my best! :) Thank you everyone who has reviewed, favorite, followed and/or simply just read the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

The light flickers on. Between the low hum, the heated bulbs, and the shine cast on my eyelids, I groan in discomfort.

As much as I want to open my eyes right now, I kind of don't want to at the moment. The whole conversation continues to replay in my mind. In every sort of angle, Ghost Girl was right. I really just befriended the animatronics to save my own skin. I mean, Baby is a different case because I actually want to have a connection with her. Having a date and maybe, just maybe, being something special to her would be a dream come true. But in all honesty, I didn't really have any plans with the other animatronics. Glancing at my current situation, I have to rethink things.

Ballora and Funtime Foxy are going to be a lot of work just for me to gain their respect. Bon-Bon isn't an exception and I feel like the Minireenas would also fall into this category. I could hope that somehow putting him back together might make Bon-Bon friendlier towards me but I have a feeling that is a fat chance. Add to that I also need to deal with even rougher entities: Ennard and Ghost Girl. Trying to get them to stop harassing the other animatronics is going to be the biggest challenge of all. Not to mention that they are not fond of me either. They just want to scoop me so that they use my skin.

Even the ones that I am on good terms with so far need a lot more work on my part before I can feel safe around them. I only agreed to be Funtime Freddy's brother so that he wouldn't go ahead and attack me. But I need start _acting_ like a brother towards him. If I want us to actually have a close bond in friendship, then I need to show brotherly love. Bonnet seems to be okay with me, at least for the moment. Yenndo, on the other hand, is pretty much in the dark. I have no idea what this guy wants from me. I also have no idea if Lolbit even sees me as a friend. I mean, she just offered her help to me even though we didn't know each other. I am grateful that she is willing to help me and so far, she has been a good friend. But how on earth can I be a good friend to her? I'm not sure what I can offer her. Also, what on earth does she want from me? I know I still owe her a payment and I have no clue what it is.

Good grief. It's like I need to hit a restart button or something and try to befriend them from scratch again. But going back to square one is probably not a viable option. I am just going to have to do my best and forge the best friendship I can with them all.

I wonder if any of them still want to see me scooped? That is definitely not an option. Hopefully they'll settle for a poem or a card trick or something.

What could I even do?

 _"Steve? Can you open your eyes?"_

Huh that sounds like Baby's voice.

Wait. Baby!

I open eyes wide. Unfortunately, I kind of regret it because I have to quickly shut them because the bright lights burn. That hurts.

Wait a second. Does this mean I was on Baby this whole time? Shielding my eyes from the light, I slowly look around. My shoulders rest on Baby's legs while she holds my head up with her left hand. Well I certainly did not expect this to happen. Not to mention this was just plain awkward, being held so delicately by my crush. Shouldn't the guy hold the girl?

 _"Steve? Are you spiking a fever?"_

"Yeah. I mean, no. I'm okay. I'm okay. Don't worry."

Oh drat. Did I just blush and then stutter in front of her? I must look like a complete idiot! I had just opened my eyes and closed again. She probably thinks I malfunctioned or something. Shaking my head, I look back up to her.

 _"Can you tell me what happened?"_

It is at this moment that I am having a mental tug of war. I don't think it is a good idea to reveal to her my little meeting with Ennard and Ghost Girl. Especially about the fact that Baby may or may not be playing pretend this very moment. What if I told her the truth, she would try and kill me on the spot? What if I break whatever small connection we had, however small it might be? I don't want my favorite animatronic to hate me.

Maybe it's best if I keep quiet for now.

"I can't really remember."

 _"You can't really remember?"_

Something is telling me she is not buying it. Her tone is full of disbelief and she is right on target. Okay. That was a terrible lie and I do not blame her for one second. I just don't want to tell her what happened with Ennard.

"Yeah, but it's probably nothing, so you don't need to worry about it?"

Okay. That came out more as a question than a statement of . I always have to make myself a fool in front of my favorite animatronic, huh? I try to get myself upright. My ab muscles groan in protest and slam me back down on Baby. Never mind that idea. My body still feels incredibly fatigued. I'm going to need a few more minutes before I get up and running. At least, I think so anyways.

"Getting shocked is the worst."

My hand instantly claps over my mouth as though I uttered a forbidden secret in front of Circus Baby.

Oh drat. Why? Just why did I say that? Why?

 _"Shocked?"_

Oh drat! Oh drat! If Baby knew that I was the one that kept shocking them, she would despise me. Actually, even that is a likely understatement. Killing me on the spot sounds a lot more suitable.

"What? Did I say shocked? Sorry about that. I meant that I was rather surprised. You know, I mean-"

 _"Steve. You are not good at pretending."_

Why thank you Baby that means a lo— Wait, what? Does Baby have some kind of built in lie detector in her or something? How on earth does she know? Never mind. I guess I was trying too hard to cover up and failed big time.

 _"What do you mean you got shocked?"_

At this point, lying is pretty much thrown out of the window. I better just go with the truth.

"Well Ennard can shock me anytime he wants to. My badge I wear is equipped with a shocking device."

I am actually surprised not to get shocked right now. I would expect Ennard wanted to keep this a secret. I mean, the game doesn't actually make you go through something like this. The Night Guard never gets shocked in _Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location._ Yet, here I am getting zapped at the worst possible moments. Maybe Ennard is running some kind of experiment? Whatever the cause, I just don't want to get shocked anymore.

I look up to see Baby staring right at me. She reaches her left arm towards me. My heart thumps so loudly I wonder if she can hear it. If Baby just held out her hand, my heart would just leap right out into her delicate palm. Okay, that was pretty creepy. But love makes you do strange things. At least, that's what most people say.

She reaches toward my chest and…

 _Ping!_

...flings the badge right across the room?

I look over to see the badge on the floor, in front of the mangled desk.

Two things are going in my mind right now. One part of me is feeling very disappointed. I mean, I know I didn't make any kind of connection with Baby yet to even think of romance, but it still kind of hurts that she wasn't reaching for me. It reminds me that I still have a long way to go to gain Baby's trust. Another part of me is wondering why on earth I didn't think of chucking the badge sooner. I guess with all the action that has been happening, I didn't really consider that option. Well that was rather embarrassing. I feel compelled to try and change the subject.

"So was everyone okay?"

 _"Lolbit and Yenndo managed to repair Ballora, Funtime Foxy and Funtime Freddy. But Funtime Freddy is rather upset. I'll have to check on the Bidybabs to see how they are doing."_

Okay. The good news is that Lolbit and Yenndo managed to repair everyone who fought against Ennard.

 _"I'd like for you to come see me at my gallery…"_

Really! Are you serious! Just me and Baby? That's wonderful! That's like a dream come true!

 _"…after you make Funtime Freddy feel better. Right now, he is broken and he needs someone."_

Oh yeah. That part.

I feel a bit deflated. That was the equivalent of not having dessert until you eat your whole entire lunch. It's not that I don't want to cheer up Funtime Freddy or anything. It's just that I want to spend more time with Baby.

 _"Sugarcubes? Baby?"_

Both of us turn to see Lolbit and Yenndo standing in the elevator in front of us. Lolbit looks down at me, and it seems like she is trying to hold back a giggle. Her tails swishes back and forth as she tries to hide her mouth with the side of her hook. I can feel the blood rushing to my cheeks which seems to make it even harder for Lolbit to contain her laughter. Yenndo doesn't even bother to hold it back in as he points at me while laughing like a maniac. If he was human, he would probably fall on his back and start wheezing from all that laughter.

 _"What's so funny?"_ Baby asks.

 _"Nothing, sweetheart,"_ Lolbit replies as she stifles her laughter. _"Your Bidybabs want to see you. I'm going to teleport with you to see them right away."_

 _"Alright."_

Baby gently pushes me to the side. I can't help but feel like a little doll that a child drops when she's done playing. Yenndo shows no signs that he is going to stop laughing anytime soon. Baby stands up and goes over to Lolbit. I crane my neck a bit to see Lolbit hold Baby's right hand. After a split second, the two animatronics vanish. I still have no idea how Lolbit and Yenndo are able to teleport as well as teleporting other animatronics with them. Maybe it's best not to question the logic now. I turn back to see Yenndo finally calming down. He offers me an arm. I take it and he pulls me to my feet.

 _"Anyways. Did you beat Ennard to a pulp?"_

Of course I didn't, Yenndo! It was more that he walloped me. Well, he really shocked me till I fainted but I don't think that was so much of a shock. Get it? Shock? Because I got shocked? Never mind. That was a bad moment to even think of a pun in the first place. I really need to stop making that a habit.

"No."

 _"Then what happened?"_ Yenndo says, confusion in his voice.

"Take a guess."

I let my tone answer his question as I wait for his reply. He stares at me for a moment before he actually catches the idea. If he understood faster than that, he didn't let on. Once again, he lets out a low whistle and lets his eyes wander the room.

 _"Okay. So maybe that wasn't the best of ideas,"_ he says, scratching his robotic chin.

Maybe? Are you kidding me? _Now_ he realizes that wasn't a great idea? I can only sigh and shake my head. This guy is probably going to be the death of me.

 _"Anyways we have a problem."_

"Problem?"

 _"It's about Bon-Bon."_

"What? We didn't get him-"

 _"No. We got him. Ennard left him on top of you when you passed out."_

Wait. Ennard actually held his part of the deal? Wow. To be honest, I thought I was just tricked and that he wasn't planning on giving me Bon-Bon at all. I wonder why though? I mean, it would not benefit him at all if I got Bon-Bon back. But then again, why would Bon-Bon be so useful for Ennard? Maybe just to torment Funtime Freddy some more? I have no clue.

"What? Can't you fix him?"

 _"Well, we can, but he might take a while."_

There is something about the tone when he says "a while" that has me worried. Like it might take a really long time.

"How long is 'a while'?"

 _"BON-BON!"_

Yenndo and I both flinch simultaneously as Freddy's heartbroken voice spreads through the entire area. I see Yenndo's body rattle slightly, probably upset that Funtime Freddy is crying his heart out. Then again, why wouldn't he be upset? Those two look like they could be brothers now that I think about it. I mean, Funtime Freddy's endoskeleton is very similar to Yenndo's so I would not be surprised if they were considered as "actual brothers".

 _"Like it will take at least two days to repair him."_

Two days? How on earth does a small rabbit animatronic take two days to get repaired while giant animatronics like Funtime Freddy get repaired in a matter of seconds? Does that even make sense?

You know what? I think I'll save that question for later. Right now, I need to deal with the bigger issue: Funtime Freddy.

"I guess I'll try to cheer Freddy up."

Correction: I _have_ to cheer big brother Funtime Freddy up. Especially if I want to show Funtime Freddy that I can be the best little brother he ever asked for. I'll admit that I don't know how to be a good brother but I can try.

 _"Sounds like a plan. Lolbit is going to visit you in a few minutes. Just wait a moment and look at this."_

The animatronic bear hands me something that kind of resembles an iPhone. As soon as I take it from him, he vanishes and leaves a puff of smoke. Yeah. It seems that Lolbit and Yenndo are the only animatronics capable of teleporting. The rest just go through the vents and walk around just like I do.

Anyways, I turn to look down at the screen. I mean, what could be so important?

Oh drat.

 _Five Nights at Freddy's_ _6_ was going to be out.

Normally I would be happy at the prospect of a new _FNAF_ game, especially if it centered on Sister Location. But that was when I wasn't part of the game. I didn't waste time as I looked through the three pictures. One is an image of a script. I guess this was some sort of source code? The words 'dummy' stood out a lot to me since that was what Baby would usually call someone. I also pick up the line that says 'Haha' and assume that to be Funtime Freddy. I mean, Funtime Freddy is the only one who actually gives a laugh like that in the games.

Okay. If this is what I think it is, then I am officially scared. According to the original _Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location_ game, Ennard is actually made up of Ballora, Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy and Circus Baby. Based on this argument, It seems like Ennard is having a fight with Baby and eventually the Funtime animatronics are going to kick Baby out of Ennard. So this means that Ennard would consist only of Ballora, Funtime Foxy, Bon-Bon, and Funtime Freddy.

The second picture is what really makes my heart lurch. It looks like Baby's eyes glowing and, from the looks of it, she was mad. The problem was that it only showed her eyes. The rest of the picture was black like she was in some sort of dark area. I zoom in a bit on her eyes and see that some parts of her are missing, kind of like she is broken.

I nearly drop the phone at the third picture. Baby looks horrifying based on that teaser from Scott's newest book: The Freddy Files. For crying out loud! She looks like she just popped out of a nightmare! One of her arms is replaced with a giant claw!

From the looks of it, the Circus gang will not have a happy ending together.

Worst of all, Baby was going to bear the brunt of the new torture.


	16. Chapter 16

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Years Everyone! Happy Holidays! ... **Yes I know. Updating took a long time. I'm really sorry about the long wait guys and girls. Without further ado though, I hope you guys and girls enjoy the newest chapter!****

 ** **May your days shine bright and you smile everyday of your life! :)****

* * *

I have a million things racing in my head right now.

First of all, based on this conversation, I can tell right away that the Funtime animatronics and Baby are going to have some kind of massive argument. This is, of course, if the events of the original game happened without Ennard being its own being. If that is the case then they will split after they have formed Ennard and Baby will become...

My eyes wander back to the silhouette of Baby. The massive claw in her pictures makes me wonder if that is the scooper that was in her body. I mean, if the player plays the Baby's minigame in _Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location_ , he/she will see the events of "Ghost Girl's death. How Baby unleashes a massive claw and takes her inside of her, killing her. Baby must have felt guilty even though this was a freak accident. But now looking at this picture, it almost seems like Baby wants to kill more people with her claw.

That is scary.

Man, what am I going to do? It's not like I can change the things here so that the events of Five Nights at Freddy's 6 doesn't happen. That is time travel. Kind of reminds me of how theorists of the games have been trying to put together a timeline for the franchise. If that was the case then maybe Five Nights at Freddy's 6 would be the end of the games? No clue about that since its just a wild guess.

Wait a minute: Changing the past.

What if I can change that?

If this is what will happen in _Five Nights at Freddy's 6_ , then maybe I can change things in _Sister Location_ so that way the animatronics don't hate each other. Maybe if I get them to the surface without having them scoop me, I can make sure everyone gets along. Then maybe Baby might get to know me better and I can find everyone a better place to be then stuck underground. Better yet, she won't have to deal with the new torture that Scott has in store for her!

Sounds like a plan...I just need to find a way to convince them though. I don't think they are going to toss out their idea of scooping me out so easily. Especially with Ennard and Ghost Girl. Not to mention the other animatronics that I still need to befriend: Ballora, Funtime Foxy, and Bon-Bon. The Minireenas and Bidybabs don't really count since they aren't the main animatronics but I still have to work with those as well. I know Funtime Freddy, Lolbit, Yenndo (maybe) and Bonnet are in good terms with me. I think Baby is a bit friendly with me but I need to make sure I work on it so that friendship can blossom, maybe into something more.

I hope.

 _"Sugarcubes?"_

I turn to look to see the white and purple fox leaning near the door of the elevator. Lolbit waves her hook to grab my attention. Oh thank goodness! Maybe Lolbit can clear things up!

"Hey Lolbit. Um, about what's on the phone..."

I have a feeling that this is going to turn out to be quite the awkward conversation. This is a video game franchise after all and to be telling a character about their world seems crazy from every angle. But doesn't this mean that Lolbit and Yenndo should already know about this? I mean, Yenndo did hand me the phone with the _Five Nights at Freddy's_ 6 teasers on them.

 _"Yes, I see the plumbing advertising but I don't think we need that down here, Sugarcubes."_

"Yeah...Wait what?"

I look down at the phone only to see that the screen was replaced with an advertisement of a man holding a plunger in his hand. He looked at me with a cartoonish smile on his face, blissfully unaware of his unwanted presence.

 **"Marty's Plungers! Call us today!"**

Oh you have to be kidding me right now.

First of all, what on earth is this? Marty's Plungers? Don't they mean plumbers? I haven't seen this thing in the games at all! Then again, the Five Nights at Freddy's 6 teasers shouldn't even be possible here. I shouldn't even be here. Yet, here I am.

"Er..That is not what I wanted to show you."

Lolbit shoots me a questioning glance. I start pressing every button on the phone to try and get it to change. It seemed like the phone failed to acknowledge my request because the screen didn't change. Come on! Just get to the screen with all those Five Nights At Freddy's teasers! As I press onto the silver buttons more forcefully, an idea pops into my head. What if I just ask her? That would probably make the most sense since the phone isn't being cooperative at the moment.

"Uh. Lolbit? Do you know something about what will happen in the future between Baby and the Funtime animatronics?"

 _"Sugarcubes. What are you talking about?"_

Okay then. It seems that Lolbit does not know what I am talking about. If that is the case then I guess only I can see these teasers. Which kind of makes this a bit unsettling actually.

"Um. Was the phone what you wanted to show me?"

 _"Yes actually. I wanted you to take the phone to hold onto it for me."_

Hold onto it? So I guess I am safekeeping this phone for Lolbit until she wants it back? As though she was reading my mind, Lolbit gives a nod as though to answer the question.

 _"Consider it part of your payment. I just need you to look after it for a bit before I can get time to closely examine it."_

This is kind of an odd request but arguing at this point would be pointless. This kind of payment seems much more reasonable than paying a thousands dollars out of my pocket. Not that I have that kind of money anyways. My wallet is still back at home and I have no idea how to get back home anyways.

"BON-BON!"

Lolbit and I flinch at the loud screaming. Poor Funtime Freddy is still crying his eyes out. That's my cue to go see him. Now.

 _"Um..Sugarcubes? There might be something I'll need to tell you later..."_

"Can't you tell me now?"

 _"Uh. No. Just try and cheer up Funtime Freddy for now. If things don't work out well, just meet me back at the elevator."_

Okay? This is a little strange coming from Lolbit. Her tail does not swish like it normally does. Its still as a statue. I get the feeling that Lolbit seems to be rather hesitant about something. Does she know something I don't? Well, I'll have to ask her later. Right now, I have to cheer up Big Brother Funtime Freddy.

"Okay. I'll see you later Lolbit."

Just as I am about to leave though, I remember something that I needed to tell Lolbit.

"Hey Lolbit. Can you please do me a favor?"

 _"Sure Sugarcubes. What is it?"_

"..."

 _"Yeah. I see where your going with it. That is actually a smart idea Sugarcubes. Me and Yenndo will see what we can do."_

"Thanks."

Getting on my knees, I crawl through the vent. The metal vents feel chilly, causing me to crawl faster. Ennard and Ghost Girl just had to make a total mess of things. Not only that, but I need to worry about Five Nights at Freddy's 6. What on earth am I going to do? I don't want Baby to suffer or become that monster I saw in the teasers. What on earth am I going to do?

No. I need to stop panicking and try to work things out. Hopefully, I can prevent this. Besides, like Dad used to say, "Don't worry about an assignment that the teacher doesn't tell you about because that is just bursting your brain cells for nothing." Sometimes, Dad isn't the most creative with his advice but its something to work with.

I get out of the vent into the Primary Control Module Room. Just as I am about to go over to the vent for Ballora's gallery, a thought smacks me hard in the head. Something I didn't think about.

"How?"

How on earth was I going to cheer up Funtime Freddy? Bon-Bon was probably his best friend for life. He was probably much more of a brother to Funtime Freddy then I could ever be. So what could I do to cheer him up?

I look back at the desk filled with objects. Maybe one of these might help? Let's see, I don't think creepy heads are going to cheer up anyone. Not even sure if I could lift them anyways since they looked like they are stuck in place. I try to lift one of the heads from the place it was standing. Doesn't even budge as I try with all my strength to take it. I sigh as I just leave the heads. I turn to the right to the metallic smiling clown. Maybe this thing would help? I mean, the noise personally terrifies me but it could help cheer up Funtime Freddy. Might at well try.

I take the metallic clown with me as I go into the vent to Ballora's gallery. Hopefully this clown thing might do the trick. Maybe it will make Funtime Freddy laugh?

Just got out of the vent and I am now in Ballora gallery. Ballora waits in the middle of the room, as though she was expecting for me to show up. The Breaker Room's door is wide open. I can hear some sniffles and I know for a fact that Funtime Freddy is in there. But before that, I guess I am going to have to talk to Ballora. Maybe if I say thank you she might think me a little better? She did just help in fighting against Ennard so I pretty sure I should say something.

"Um...Ballora?"

Ballora slowly twirls her way toward me until she is directly in front of me. Before I can say anything, both her hands latch onto my shoulders as she leans near me.

"You had to _freak_ out over a cockroach?" Ballora's whispers harshly.

Yeah. I probably should have expected that part would not slide with Ballora. Though I can't blame her to be honest. If I hadn't freaked out from that cockroach then Funtime Freddy wouldn't have to suffer because of me. I feel already guilty about it.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to say thank you for saving me."

 _"Please. I didn't want to save you, in all honesty. I was doing it just to help Funtime Freddy. Besides, look what you have done. You just made Funtime Freddy suffer."_

"I-I feel bad about it. I really do."

 _"You? Don't make me laugh. How could someone as impolite as you ever feel bad about others."_

"That's why I am going to try and cheer him up."

Ballora opens her eyes and looks directly into mine. I feel like the room is becoming a lot more colder as she studies me.

 _"How?"_

I pull out the metallic clown. Maybe Ballora will know if this thing would cheer him up.

 _"You're joking, right? Funtime Freddy hates that thing."_

Hearing that, I toss the weird clown toy as though I was holding a cockroach. Well, that's just great. I nearly blew up my chances and could have made the whole situation worse!

"Do you have any suggestions?"

 _"Why should I? You created the mess. You fix it."_

Ballora! Please! I don't even know what I can do. Wait.

What if Ballora does some kind of dance lessons? That way, Funtime Freddy could get his mind off of things.

"Can Funtime Freddy do some dance lessons with you?"

 _"Why should I?"_

"I'm pretty sure you know that he wants loves Funtime Foxy. So if you teach him some dance moves, maybe that will help take his mind off of things."

 _"What about you?"_

"Don't worry. I won't be off the hook. I'll join in with him so that I'll cheer him up."

Even if that means that I am now in at your mercy Ballora. I am no dancer but if my embarrassment helps to cheer up Funtime Freddy, then it will be worth it, I guess.

 _"Alright. I'll do it. But this is for Funtime Freddy. I'm not doing this for you."_

"Fair enough."

"Funtime Freddy? Can you please come out?" Ballora asks.

The ground softly vibrates as Funtime Freddy drags himself outside of the Breaker Room. He doesn't raise his head from the floor as he slowly comes towards us. When he did, I could see the dried oily tears that leaked from his face. The black lines dripped down as he brought his handless arm to wipe them off.

"What is it Ballora? Little Brother?" Funtime Freddy asks.

"I have decided that I should teach you some dance lessons." Ballora responds.

Funtime Freddy's reaction was changed quite dramatically. One moment, he was all gloomy and the next thing he had a reaction like a kid getting his favorite toy from Santa Claus. This is what we need. This distraction. Ballora has just been able to take Funtime Freddy's attention away from Bon-Bon for at least a moment. If I can just keep giving him good times, then hopefully Lolbit and Yenndo will be done fast enough so things can go back to normal. That and I want to go see what Baby wants to talk with me about and Lolbit too.

 _Maybe you could join in too, little brother?"_ Funtime Freddy turns to me.

"Yes, of course."

I don't even waste a second as soon as I said that. I want Funtime Freddy to be happy, no matter what. Even if I have to survive Ballora's dance lessons then so be it. Funtime Freddy's eyes looks like it has been lit on fire because he jumps up and down, pumping his fists in the air.

" _Yes! Now we'll learn to confess to our true loves! I can confess to Funtime Foxy and Little Brother can confess to Baby!"_

"Freddy!"

Come on Big Brother Funtime Freddy! What happened to keeping secrets! Funtime Freddy must have noticed this because he quickly covered his mouth with his hand and looks at me with an apologetic look. I guess you weren't kidding Scott when you said that "Secrets don't keep" in the _Sister Location_ teasers.

 _"Really?"_

Oh drat. There is something about Ballora's tone that is freaking me out. Like she just found out my weakness and she is going to use that to her advantage.

 _"All the more reason to join in on the dance lessons."_ Ballora says with a smile.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone! How are you doing? I hope you are all having a wonderful day! Thank you guys so much for the reviews, favorites and follows! They mean a whole lot to me!**

 ** **Guest and Ray: Yes I will keep going! Don't you worry! This story is far from over! You guys are going to all be in for a wild ride. :) Anyways, without further ado, enjoy! :)****

* * *

Dancing lessons with Ballora.

Had circumstances been different, perhaps it would have seemed like an enjoyable experience. This would be something many _Five Nights at Freddy's_ Fans would kill for. Who wouldn't want to dance with a sweet, quiet ballerina animatronic? Well, if you didn't make her mad before anyways that is. Maybe I could have enjoy this... unique experience...maybe...But this is not about me.

I glance over to Funtime Freddy, feeling the heat radiating from him. The purple and white animatronic was holding his mouth, trying not to let his faceplates split open. It was a challenge though since the area near his eyes was beginning to reveal his endoskeleton. It didn't help that I felt the heat blast into my face from Funtime Freddy. If he kept going at this rate, he would set himself on fire simply from sheer excitement.

Ballora nods her head, glad to see that Funtime Freddy's mood was improving much better than before. She shoots me a glare though that said _"Don't try and mess things up"._

Well getting on Ballora's good side is going to take a lot of work. Right now, this is more like a temporary truce until Bon-Bon gets fixed. Though to be honest, I am still rather confused on how Lolbit and Yenndo can fix big animatronics like Funtime Freddy in mere minutes while it takes two days to fix a small bunny animatronic. Does Bon-Bon have a more complex endoskeleton than the other animatronics? I have no clue. All what I know is that I just have to go along to be the best little brother I can be to Funtime Freddy.

 _"Let's first start with the First Arabesque"_ Ballora instructs.

The ballerina animatronic poses herself so that she stands on her tiptoes. Gracefully, she puts one leg back so that she was making a right angle. To make it more impressive, she pretend that she was holding onto an invisible ballerina bar in order to show how well she could balance herself. While that is good and everything, that wouldn't really be good for males like Funtime Freddy and me. We want to impress our loves, not make laughingstocks out of ourselves.

I should probably tell her the truth so that she can be a bit more helpful in the situation. So I go over to Ballora tell her quietly while Funtime Freddy was practicing.

"Ballora. I'm not sure this is a good idea. I mean, I don't think ballerina dancing is going to impress Funtime Foxy."

As soon as the words left my mouth, I felt the room drop a few degrees. Funtime Freddy is oblivious to the my current situation and was continuing to perfect his ballerina moves. Meanwhile, Ballora was giving me a look that said _'Didn't I just say don't try and mess things up?'_ She then walks over to me and I couldn't help but notice that her faceplates were starting to open up as though her patience with me was slowly dwindling down.

 _"Have you ever danced before? Professionally speaking."_

"Uh...No?"

 _"Do you want Funtime Foxy to fall in love with Funtime Freddy?"_

"Y-Yes."

 _"Do you want Baby to fall in love with you?"_

Well of course I do! But dancing like a ballerina is not going to get me a date with her anytime soon!

"Y-Yes."

 _"Then shut up and follow instructions."_

Short. Simple. Bitter. Guess I shouldn't try my luck with her right now. I give her a nod to show that I would stay silent about her teaching methods. She simply rolls her eyes in response and goes over to Funtime Freddy. So much for going with the truth.

 _"You're doing wonderful, Darling."_

 _"He He! Thanks Ballora! Funtime Foxy is definitely going to love me after I show her these moves!"_

 _"Yes dear. She will absolutely swoon for you."_

More like Funtime Foxy is going to make fun of Funtime Freddy. This is not how guys are supposed to get dates. Dad would probably be screeching his head off if he found me doing some crazy ballerina moves to try and get a girlfriend. I wouldn't blame him. This would all look like some last desperate attempt for love or something.

 _"Hey guys! How is it going...?"_

All of us turn to see Yenndo standing with his arms behind his back. He looks at us like we had just lost our minds. Well, I can't say I wasn't surprise. With a guy that believes flirting is the best way to get a girl, dancing like a ballerina is probably one of the worst ways to get a girlfriend. Actually scratch that. It IS the worst way to get a girlfriend.

 _"Hey big bro! How is it going?"_

Brother? Funtime Freddy was Yenndo's brother? Well, that kind of makes sense as well actually. I mean, if you take both Funtime Freddy's endoskeleton and Yenndo side by side, they are pretty much identical. The only difference was the eye color: Funtime Freddy has blue eyes while Yenndo has yellow.

"Funtime Freddy...What on earth are you doing?" Yenndo asks.

 _"I am working on my dance moves with Ballora and little brother so Funtime Foxy will fall in love with me!"_

Yeah that doesn't really sound so good now that Funtime Freddy said that out loud. Maybe Yenndo is going to think of me as some kind or weirdo now. I'll have to explain to him what actually happened later.

Which reminds me.

Now I seem to have a whole bunch of animatronics knowing that I have a crush on Circus Baby: Funtime Freddy, Bon-Bon, Bonnet, Yenndo and now Ballora. I really need to make sure that no one else knows. This could hurt me and Baby very bad in the long run if it fell into the ears of Ennard and especially Ghost Girl. If they found out I was in love with Baby, well...I don't even want to think about it right now.

 _"That's...well...Great? You don't mind if I borrow Steve and Ballora for just a moment, do you Funtime Freddy?"_

 _"Nope!"_

 _"Okay. Steve? Ballora? Can you go to the Breaker Room please?"_

Alright I guess. I wonder what this is about? Is there maybe another problem and that Bon-Bon might take even more time? Please don't be anything like that. As much as I want to believe that we can occupy Funtime Freddy, I have a feeling that it is going to be rather short. Unless of course, Funtime Foxy and Funtime Freddy do actually fall in love with each other after Funtime Freddy shows off his ballerina moves.

Anyways, once Ballora and I enter the Breaker Room, Yenndo decides to teleport himself inside. Using his leg, he quickly closes the door and looks at us.

 _"I know you guys are distracting him from his grief but did you really have to teach him how to be a ballerina of all things?"_

 _"In case you haven't realized, dancing has no rules and so teaching how to be a ballerina is the best way. After all, Funtime Freddy needs to show grace to win Funtime Foxy's heart."_ Ballora replies.

 _"For a girl. But for guys it makes us look like idiots."_

 _"You don't have good taste in dancing."_

 _"And you don't have-"_

"Uh Yenndo? What is it you wanted to tell us?"

At this point, the two were going to keep fighting at this rate. Plus, we don't want to keep Funtime Freddy waiting. What happens if he gets suspicious about what we are talking about? He could just barge in or try and eavesdrop on the conversation, right?

Yenndo grins as he pulls out what he was hiding from his back.

Wait. No. It can't be...

Bon-Bon?

No doubt about it, Yenndo was holding a blue bunny with rosy cheeks and a red bowtie. Wow. He and Lolbit actually got it fixed quickly? That's wonderful! Now Funtime Freddy can be all better with Bon-Bon again! It will work out all great! Funtime Freddy will be happy, Bon-Bon will be happy, Bonnet, Ballora and all the others. Then I can leave them and go talk with Baby! Just me and her!

"You fixed Bon-Bon. That's great!"

 _"Uh...not quite."_

 _"What do you mean?"_ Ballora asked.

 _"It's not Bon-Bon."_

Not Bon-Bon? But it looks like Bon-Bon clear to me! What did Yenndo do? Get a spare Bon-Bon from somewhere? But that doesn't make sense.

"Then who?"

 _"Steve."_

I look down at Bon-Bon. I don't understand. That is Bon-Bon, right? Yeah, his eye color might be a bit off and his voice might be a little bit lighter than usual but I can't really see much of a difference...

 _"It's me...Bonnet."_

Bonnet? Wait, What? So, did Yenndo just paint Bonnet to look like Bon-Bon? I glance over at Ballora to see that she wasn't exactly fond of the idea. She covered her mouth with both of her hands while Yenndo just stood there grinning.

Oh drat.

Oh drat.

Did this guy not even understand the consequences if this plan failed?

"Does Lolbit know?"

 _"Nope."_

Well at least I know that Lolbit wasn't involved in this. But this plan totally screams in my face that it would be a total disaster. What happens if Funtime Freddy finds out that it was all just a trick? He'll absolutely hate us! I don't want to be blamed for this and have Funtime Freddy hate me! Especially after trying to improve myself as a better little brother! Then I will be back to square one again!

But Funtime Freddy won't be mad at me, right? This is technically Yenndo's fault since he thought of the idea. If the worst case that we got found out, then I could tell the truth and say it was Yenndo. But then Yenndo would hate me at the same time, wouldn't he? I Then what would Bonnet and Ballora would think of me?

No. I can't take any risks. We shouldn't go with the plan.

"Yenndo. I don't think this is a good idea."

 _"For once, I agree. We should not risk hurting Funtime Freddy's feelings."_ Ballora replies _._

 _"Guys. There is no way Funtime Freddy is going to tell the difference. Both Bonnet and Bon-Bon have similar structures so it wouldn't make a difference. Bonnet just has to act like Bon-Bon for two days and it will work okay. This plan is foolproof."_ Yenndo says, his voice laced with confidence.

"Yenndo-"

 _"No Steve. You need to learn that you can't act careful all the time. Sometimes you need to take risks."_

"Fine but-"

 _"See ya."_

Before I could say another word, Yenndo teleports out of the Breaker room. That guy just never stands still for one minute! Oh man. I just hope he doesn't give Bonnet right-

 _"BON-BON!"_

Too late. I slowly open the door so that I could see from the crack without anyone noticing. Funtime Freddy was laughing with joy and he hugged Yenndo tightly. Oily tears had started to drip down from Funtime Freddy's eyes. I close the door and turn to Ballora.

"I guess we have to play along."

 _"I do not like this. The truth is always better than the lie."_

"I don't like this either but if we tell Funtime Freddy now, he's going to be heartbroken."

That would probably be an understatement. Funtime Freddy looks so happy right now and if I just tell him the truth, maybe he'll go into some kind of deep depression. Maybe he won't even listen to me. Maybe he'll even want to kill me for lying to him. I don't know.

Maybe I should just leave them here for now. Yeah. I'll do that. Yenndo could manage things here and the situations seems like it is totally in control. Besides, I want to go ahead and see what Baby wants.

 _"Sugarcubes?"_

What the-

Lolbit?

Sure enough, the fox animatronic was right behind me. But something was rather off about her. Her eyes were all covered pixelated green. In a strange way, it kind of reminded me of the eyes of a fly. Its creeping me out. The next thing I knew Lolbit held onto my shoulder before I could do anything.

The room quickly began to change. My stomach let out a groan as I suddenly felt dizzy. I had to close my eyes or else I would feel sick. No scratch that, I kind of feel sick already.

"Huh. Worked better than I thought it did."

Who said that? I open my eyes to see that I was in the Primary Control Module Room. Did Lolbit just teleport me here? Wait. Who is this guy? Standing in front of me was a person just about my age. He was holding a laptop in his hands and grinning like he won the lottery. There is actually another person down here too? Did the elevator get fixed or something?

"Hi. Um...Who are you?"

"The name is Chris. Its best that you remember it."

"Are you a technician who works here too?"

Maybe he is one of the technicians that is supposed to work down here? I mean, in Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location, the player will see two technicians hanging from the ceiling.

"No."

Scratch that. Not a technician.

"Okay Chris. How did you get down here?"

"Oh come on! You didn't think you were the only special guy to jump in the game as well, did you?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, now was the time to introduce my second OC in here. Hope you guys enjoy and as always, thank you for taking the time to read my fanfic. :)**

 **TheBunnyLover92: Excellent question! Funtime Freddy does seem to be rather sensitive, doesn't he? Its kind of interesting because his voice kind of gives the impression that he can sway in different moods quickly.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's. I only own my OCs Steve and Chris.**

* * *

The air in the room felt as though it had dropped a few degrees. Maybe it was from the giant fan in the Primary Control Module Room. Though it is probably the other reason: Someone else has jumped into the game as well. As much as its a relief that there is another human being down here, there just seems something odd about Chris. Such as the fact that somehow he is holding a laptop down here. My laptop didn't come with me when I got sucked into the game. What gives?

"How did you know?"

"Call it an educated guess," Chris says with a shrug, "But you don't see teenagers working in an underground facility with killer robots."

Obvious not Mr. Captain Obvious. Its not like William Afton would want to have a teenager down here anyways. He probably would have a risk of the animatronics getting damaged (or you know, have another dead body down here). But back to the main question: How on earth did Chris get down here? Did he also fall for a computer scam too?

"How did you get here?"

"How did you?" Chris counters.

"I accidentally clicked on a computer scam and passed out. Next thing I know, I am in the game."

How on earth does a human being get sucked into a videogame by falling for a computer scam? It doesn't really make any sense any way you look at it. After all, even with our current technology, we don't even have the resources to make virtual reality actually become real. Sure we see things in the game but no one has gone so far as to make anyone teleport into a game. At least, not as of yet.

"Really? That's...unoriginal."

Unoriginal? What? Why would he say that? Is this some kind of game to him? How is this in any way unoriginal? This wasn't a choice being made! How could anyone know that this was going to happen? Never mind.

"Well how did you get down here?"

"I am glad you asked," Chris grins, "You see: Lolbit brought me here."

Lolbit? Yeah right. There is no way Lolbit could have brought him here. After all, Lolbit is an animatronic inside of a game. Its not like she could reach out to you and drag you into the computer screen.

"That can't happen."

"How do you know? Remember: you said you passed out after falling for the computer scam. Lolbit could have easily taken you inside the game at that time."

"That might be true if Lolbit could actually do that."

"You don't believe me, do you?" Chris huffs. "Fine then. If I told you that Lolbit told me this, you wouldn't listen to that either, huh?"

Of course not. First of all, would Lolbit have told me this information. I am her "valuable customer" after all and I am on good grounds with her. There is no way she would lie to me. So what proof does Chris have? Second, as said before, Lolbit is a video game character. For her to take us into Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location is impossible.

Anyways, I should probably get going now. I have got to go see and see Baby. Afterwards, I'll go see Lolbit and ask her if what Chris says is true. Two reasons for this. The first reason is that Lolbit doesn't exactly look like she is in the mood to have anyone talking with her. Maybe she is going through a minor glitch in her system? Hopefully Yenndo might be able to tix her. The second reason is rather self explanatory: spending time with Circus Baby. Who wouldn't take the opportunity to spend more time with their favorite animatronic?

"Okay Chris. I got to go right now. I'll talk to you later."

"Let me guess. Your going to try and befriend all the animatronics?"

Well drat. How did he know that? Did Lolbit really tell him this information?

But, it can't be. Lolbit wouldn't do this, would she? But we never really made a promise about who to share information with. Why would Lolbit tell Chris this?

"How did you know?"

"Well, aside the fact that it helps to avoid death and Lolbit may or may not have told me this...That's what EVERY Five Nights at Freddy's fan wants to do." Chris groans. "It doesn't take a psychic to read your mind. Hell, that was my idea from the start!"

Lolbit told him?

….

Do I even know what Lolbit wants from me? Why would she do that?

….

Maybe Lolbit is not my friend after all? I-I'll think about it later.

Anyways, the second part is true: If a Five Nights at Freddy's fan was given the opportunity to befriend the animatronics, they would do so at any cost. But the Sister Location animatronics just want to go outside and be free from the underground! They don't have any vengeance like the animatronics in the other games.

"The Sister Location animatronics are different. They just want to be free."

"That's what I thought too. Until I played the new Five Nights at Freddy's game."

Played the new Five Nights at Freddy's game? No way. There is no way Scott could release a game so soon after Sister Location! Seriously! That doesn't make any sense. He is obviously bluffing.

"No way."

"Still don't believe me." Chris sighs.

"Of course not. Scott Cawthon can't create a new game just after he released Sister Location. He might be fast but there is no way he could have already created the new game."

"Your point? Sctt has always been trolling the internet incase you didn't realize. He was never honest with release dates. What makes you think that Scott didn't make the game beforehand before he will make an announcement?"

Don't really have a response to that. Unfortunately, Chris does have a point. Scott has always loved to play pranks with the release date of his games. He could have been working on Five Nights at Freddy's 6 while working on Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location.

"So did he release the game already?"

"I never said he released the game. I just said that he has it ready for whenever he releases it."

"So you hacked the game?"

"No, I asked Scott Cawthon for Five Nights at Freddy's 6 and he gave it to me," Chris retorts, "No bloody hell Sherlock! How else could I have been able to play the game?"

Well you can take it easy. Geez.

"Anyways, after playing the game, I realized something very important," Chris states, "The animatronics will not care about you. They just want to satisfy their own bloodlust! Bloodlust!"

Oh drat. "Bloodlust?"

"Bloodlust! Did you actually think that Baby and the Sister Location animatronics were going to retain their sanity as they do down here? They don't! All they want is to just soak in your blood! Honestly, I don't really see a point in trying to help the animatronics. All of them should have burned down to death a long time ago."

It was at that point it felt like my heart shattered into a million pieces.

So it is true. Had a feeling that Five Nights at Freddy's 6 would torture the animatronics and that Baby would bear the worst of it. Now they lose their sanity and give into bloodlust? So the kind, helpful, sweet Circus Baby I know in Sister Location will now turn into a bloodthirsty killing robot? The image of Baby with the giant claw flashes in my mind. No, that is a nightmare come true.

Wait...burned?

"What do you mean by burned?"

"Oh right. You don't know. Apparently Scott decides the best way to end the horror is to have the pizzeria set on fire and have the animatronics burned to death." Chris states as a matter of fact. "Good thing too. It was best to put them out of their misery anyways."

Now I feel like whatever pieces of my heart had shattered just got stamped on until it was powdered. So my favorite animatronic would die in the future? Baby and the Sister Location animatronics would burn to death? But...that doesn't solve anything at all! Sure it would prevent any more murders from happening but why not try and fix the animatronics? Why does it have to be they burn to death.

"By the way, apparently Baby has her name changed in Five Nights at Freddy's 6. Instead of Circus Baby, she calls herself Scrap Baby, best you remember that. To be honest I would have called her Freakshow Baby because of how freaky she looks but scrap works just as fine too. She deserves to be scrapped anyways."

"Leave Baby out of this."

For crying out loud, Circus Baby did not mean to kill William Afton's daughter! All she wanted was to be free from the underground. Its William Afton's fault for putting something dark into her programming. Baby herself is innocent. I don't care what people say about her.

Chris shuts his laptop and looks directly into my eyes. "Incase you haven't realized: Baby tries to kill you too! She uses that giant claw and rips you apart! All she will ever care about is you dying! Its better if we just leave them to die! They're a lost cause!"

That might be true. Denying that would be totally hypocritical after seeing the teasers for the new game. But this won't happen.

I won't let it happen.

Everything fell apart when the animatronics got out of the underground facility. They didn't have anyone else with them and whatever friendship they had with each other, it was burnt away in the heat of the argument. So by having the animatronics' friendship through me, I can help to make sure this doesn't happen. I don't plan to be like Michael Afton and get scooped. That is not the point. Avoiding that is top priority. But I will do what Michael Afton did not do: create friendship with all the animatronics. That and of course, have a loving relationship with Baby.

"Thank you Chris but that doesn't change anything. I have already made up my mind."

There is so much that I need to plan for and put into consideration. The biggest hurdle it seems is to try and find a way to contain or get rid of the bloodlust. That might be a huge problem because this is in their programming, so I'll need Lolbit and Yenndo's help. But that will have to wait.

Sorry dad. Improve my social skills can wait because social skills won't be working down here. Especially with this kind of person.

"Well, I am not going to stop you from your suicide mission," Chris spits "Just don't go crying to me when you find yourself in a bloody mess!"

Not planning to in the slightest. Couldn't stand another moment with you in all honesty. Now if you excuse me, I am going to go see Baby.

"Before you leave. Can you answer me this question? What's better: Having them set free and lose their minds in their bloodlust...Or having them stay underground with their friendship and minds intact?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys. Its been a while since the last update. How are all of you doing? Things on my end are getting kind of rough. School is kicking things up a notch that I have to give my entire attention on classes so updates are going to be extremely slow. **That being said, I wanted to get a chapter out as an early gift in honor of Sister Location's 2nd anniversary (This October 7, 2018). Hope you guys will enjoy it.****

 **Victor John Foxfire: That is a good point. What would Chris gain from having everything go according to canon? I guess the guy is just sadistic, huh?**

 **Dark: Thank you for your nice comments! As to continuing onto FNAF 6...No comment.**

 ** **Without further ado, enjoy the chapter! Thank you everyone for reviewing, favoriting, and following and even just reading this story! Hope you all have a fantastic day!****

* * *

What's better: Freeing the Sister Location animatronics and let them fall into insanity and bloodlust or keeping them underground with their minds and friendship still intact?

The question kept replaying in my mind over and over again. I didn't even know how to answer Chris and just left him in the Primary Control Module Room. Just being in the vents right now are starting to make a person feel claustrophobic. There is just too much to think about and too much to do. I want the animatronics to be free and stay together and be happy. But based on what happens in the _Five Nights at Freddy's 6_ game, this will not be possible and the separation between Baby and the rest of the Funtime animatronics is guaranteed to happen. The best thing is for me to be friends with everyone so this fight can be avoided. After all, the events happened because they didn't have someone to help calm them down in the argument. They got too caught up in the heat of the moment and their friendship shattered. That's why its crucial that I do my part and become everyone's friend.

Unfortunately though, things aren't exactly looking up on my end. For starters I have to work on befriending Funtime Foxy and improving my friendship with Ballora. Changing these two animatronics' minds about me is going to take a long time, there is no question about that. Also I need to work on befriending the Minireenas and Bon-Bon too. Ennard is going to be the hardest one out of them all. This guy does not care about anything except for scooping me and getting out of here. How can anyone make friends with somebody who genuinely hates you?

Not to mention I now have to deal with Chris. I have no idea what this guy wants but its seems that he would burn the place down if he could do it. Too bad for him because the elevator won't work and I doubt he wants to burn down here from his own hands. Chances are we won't be getting along with each other anytime soon, that is for sure. Burning Baby down. Not on my life. I am not a hero but there is no way I am going to kill my favorite animatronic or let someone kill her.

Anyways, the animatronics I seem to be good with so far are: Funtime Freddy, Bonnet, Yenndo, maybe the BidyBads and...Lolbit.

I'm not even sure what to think of Lolbit. Why would she tell someone like Chris of my plan on befriending the animatronics? Wasn't I a "valuable customer"? Why is Chris here? Do I even really know Lolbit? I guess the only way to find out is to talk to her myself. After all, whether I like it or not, I am going to need Lolbit and Yenndo's help to get rid of the evil programming William Afton made.

To be honest, Baby is actually the most reliable one out of all the animatronics here. Not just saying that because she is my favorite animatronic. Funtime Freddy shows that he really can't keep secrets well, such as revealing to Ballora of my crush on Circus Baby. At least, Baby won't make a crazy mistake like that. Though I need to show Baby that I am reliable too.

But now that reminds me of something else: how on earth am I going to befriend Ghost Girl? Chances are, I need to befriend Ghost Girl so she can let us go. Otherwise she might as well possess Ennard and smash us all to pieces. But the only thing that she wants is to use my skin so she can be reunited with daddy William Afton. That is not something I am going to let happen. But what can I do as an alternative?

Argh! This is just too much stuff. No use in trying to think about it all while crawling through a vent. Time to get out now.

 _"Steve?"_

"Baby? What are you doing out of your gallery?"

Well, technically she is still in her gallery, just not behind the glass windows. I was expecting to crawl underneath the desk and get a small reunion with the BidyBads too. But this is much better because it will be just me and Baby talking to each other.

Yes! Just me and Baby!

 _"Was everything alright with Funtime Freddy?"_

"Yeah. Everything is fine."

So far anyways. That is, if Yenndo's plan does go smooth and Bonnet doesn't get caught. If that happens, well...best not to think about it now. The last thing I want to imagine is an angry Funtime Freddy and losing his trust.

"So what do you want to talk about Baby?"

 _"Well Steve..."_ Baby pauses for a moment _._ Her hands rub the microphone she is holding. _"I need to explain a lot of things. You're tangled up in our mess and you deserve an explanation. So,_ _I am going to tell you a story. Do you have time?"_

All the time in the world for you Baby. I nod my head and sit down in front of her.

 _"Did you know that I was on stage once? It wasn't for very long. Only for one day. What a wonderful day though."_

Wow. Baby's voice is so soothing up close. This is something I could listen to for hours and never get bored. Even though I listened to Baby's story a dozen times on YouTube, it feels so different when you actually listen to it in person.

 _"I was in a small room with balloons and a few tables. No one sat at the tables though but children would run in and out. Some were afraid of me, others enjoyed my songs. Music was always coming from somewhere, down the hall."_

This must be a room that Circus Baby was in back when she had her own restaurant: Circus Baby's Pizza World. Make me wonder if Scott will ever make a game that would let us see what the restaurant was like.

 _"I would always count the children. I'm not sure why. I was always acutely aware of how many there were in the room with me. Two, then three, then two, then three, then four, then two...then none. They usually played together in groups of two or three. I was covered in glitter. I smelled like birthday cake. There were two, then three, then five, then four. I can do something special, did you know that?"_

 _ _"I can make-"__

Baby stops.

Ice cream. That is what she is supposed to say. Baby is programmed to make ice cream. In the game, Baby says ice cream without a problem. She even sounded just a tiny bit happy when she says it. Now though. Worry starts to crawl into my heart.

 _"I can make...No...No...No!"_

Oh drat!

Oh drat!

Baby sounds like she is going to burst! Her breathing was sharp and quick. Her eyes are moving frantically as she holds onto her head. I got to do something! Think Steve!

"Wait Baby! Why don't you just describe what it is?" No Steve you idiot! Don't even mention anything that will remind her of ice cream! Do you want her to suffer more? "Actually, I take that back. Whatever it is, you don't have to tell me."

 _"But Steve-"_

"No. Its fine. I'd rather you tell me when you feel like your ready."

I do not want my favorite animatronic to suffer. Being the cause of Baby's pain would make me hate myself even more. No wonder Yenndo and Bonnet were screaming at me when I tried to make a compliment using ice cream in our practice.

That seemed to help calm Baby down, at least a bit. Her breathing slowly resumes back to normal. Her eyes focused back on me and she puts her arms back down to her sides.

 _"Alright. Thank you."_ Baby says.

My heart can't help but flutter at her words. I get a giddy feeling inside me again. Getting thanks from your favorite animatronic is the best thing that's ever happened to me so far. Baby clears her throat as she resumes back to her story.

 _"Although...I...only did it once..."_

Oh no.

 _"There were four, then three, then two...then one..._ _Something happened when there was one. A little girl, standing by herself. I was no longer...myself and I stopped singing. My stomach opened and there was...t _hat... _I couldn't move. At least, not until she stepped closer. There was screaming for a moment, but only for a moment. Then other children rushed in again, but they couldn't hear her over the sounds of their own excitement. I still hear her screams sometimes..."___

Oh man...Baby. I can't help but look down at the floor. This was how Ghost Girl died and how this event hurt Baby so much. Even though I already knew the story, hearing Baby's voice just makes my heart ache for her.

 _"Steve."_

Wordlessly, I look up to Baby. Her eyes stare into mine. My heart begins to gnaw at what she said next.

 _"Why did that happen?"_

Its one thing when the question is asked in general as in the _Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location_ playthroughs. When the player doesn't even respond to Baby's question. Its another thing when your favorite animatronic asks you that question directly. Oh man. I don't even know how to respond to that.

What do I even say?

If I talk about the blueprints, then I might shatter her heart and hope. Definitely not something someone would do to their favorite character. Not only that but I don't even know where the blueprints are. No, I can risk hurting her feelings. She can't even say the word ice cream and that is a clear red flag. No way. I have to say something encouraging.

"Baby-"

 _"I was wondering why you weren't screaming."_ Ghost Girl's voice drips with a sickening sweet voice. _"Good thing I came to check on you."_

Oh drat. We just can't catch a break down here, can we?

Baby and I turn to the glass windows of the Circus gallery. Instead of seeing Ennard, Ghost Girl herself actually shows up. I nearly jump out of my skin from the sight of her. Ghost girl wears a blue skirt with a purple blouse that has two buttons. She has a dark red bowtie on top of her head. I would have thought for a second that Ghost Girl was alive if it wasn't for the fact that her clothes were caked with dried blood and she was floating. Her green eyes stare down straight at me and I can't help feel shivers crawl up my spine.

Ghost Girl is definitely freaky in person.

 _"By the way, I heard the story and I couldn't help but think there was something missing. You left out something rather important Baby." Ghost Girl said._

Oh no. Please don't say. Don't say it. Don't say it.

 _"You can make ice cream. Right sweetheart?"_

Oh

Drat.

Baby began to shake uncontrollably. Oily tears began to trickle down her face. _"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"_ She repeats over and over. She backs away from the giant glass screen. She covers her face in her hands as she slides down the wall behind her onto the floor.

My heart feels like it was torn in half. I have the huge urge to go and comfort Baby. I want to do it so badly but I won't be able to with Ghost Girl around.

 _"Sorry. Sorry?"_ Ghost Girl asks as she tilts her head. In an instant, the innocent act fades away to anger. _"That's all you can say! Sorry is not going to bring back my body!"_

No! Stop it! Leave Baby alone! She didn't do anything wrong! She didn't mean to do what she did! I get up quickly as my consciousness is screaming for me to do something.

"Ghost girl. Please stop."

 _"Ghost girl?"_ The dead Afton Child looks at me with a furious gaze that I can't help but wince. _"It's not Ghost Girl. My name is Elizabeth Afton."_

"Okay. Elizabeth. Why are you here?"

 _"I thought it was rather obvious."_ Elizabeth says. She holds up her hand. My heart sinks as I see what she is holding: my badge. The memories of controlled shocks come flooding back into my brain. _"Aside from paying my daily visits to Baby, I still want you to suffer too."_

"I know."

It was at that moment something hit me _._ For whatever reason, Yenndo's voice pops into my head: _'Sometimes you need to take risks You can't act careful all the time.'_ An idea starts to form into my head. Granted I haven't really thought it through but I have to take a chance.

"But if you think about it, wouldn't I be suffering more if I chose to do this rather than you forcing this on me, Elizabeth?"

The room becomes completely silent as Baby's sobs begin to die down. Elizabeth studies me. It makes me feel rather uncomfortable but I have to stand my ground.

 _"What are you getting at?"_ She asks.

"I want to make a deal with you."

 _"A deal?"_

I can't sit back and let Baby suffer anymore from Elizabeth. If I can help ease the pain by making me her new target of torture, then it will be worth it. This will prove that I can be valuable to my favorite animatronic.

"You will leave Baby alone and stop torturing her. In return, I will wear my badge and never take it off."

Even if it means getting shocked over and over. Granted that sounds really bad on paper. Not gonna lie. But Baby has been through much worse.

 _"What makes you think I'll hold my end?"_

That was a good point. There really isn't anything that can make sure Elizabeth keeps her end of the bargain. She could torture me as she could please and still go after Baby.

"I don't."

There is nothing else I can say. I can't threaten her with anything because she can simply possess Ennard and take me to the scooping room. Maybe this was a stupid move.

 _"Deal."_

Huh? She actually said yes? But why would she?

 _"Don't get me wrong. If I wanted to, I could have simply refused your little deal and go back to playing with Baby. But I'll tell you why I'll humor you."_ Elizabeth says as she leans close to my face. I feel her put my badge back onto my shirt, securing it tightly into the fabric. _"You've been a thorn to my side ever since you got here. I don't know why Ennard hasn't scooped you yet. But that's alright. That's why you'll be the new punching bag. Once I am done with you, I'll use your skin and go back to Daddy."_

"Just don't hurt Baby anymore."

 _"Of course. Daddy says I'm good at keeping promises."_

Sure you are. Just like how you promised your dad you wouldn't get near Baby and look how well that went. But saying that out loud though would cause more problems. Right now, all I want is for Baby to be safe.

 _"Remember: You signed up for this."_ Elizabeth says.

"I know."

With that note, Elizabeth leaves the room by going through a wall. She is so creepy as a ghost. It reminds me I should have been thankful when Elizabeth Afton only talked to me through Ennard. Seeing a ghost up close is terrifying.

I look back down at my badge on my shirt. Well, this was a reunion I wasn't excited to see. I thought I would never have to worry about controlled shocks ever again. Funny enough, it reminds me of how I shocked the animatronics when I first got here. Now I know what it feels like not to look forward to controlled shocks.

 _"Steve. Why?"_

I turn to Baby. Why? Because I care about you so much Circus Baby.

"Because you helped me and I wanted to help you in return."

 _"Steve...Do you hate me?"_

I am caught off guard by the question and can't even hide the shock that comes onto my face. Hate Circus Baby? My favorite animatronic? I think I'd rather die than hate Baby. There is no way I hate her. Even if all the animatronics were to go against Baby, I will stick by with her. I refuse to leave her side. Not now. Not ever.

I sound so much confident in my head. If only I was that inspiring outside of it.

"Hate you? I don't hate you at all Baby."

 _"But I've just made you suffer more."_

"No. You didn't."

 _"But-"_

"No. You didn't. I don't care what Ghost Girl, er- Elizabeth says. It was an accident. You didn't mean to kill her."

Your the sweetest animatronic I know Baby. You helped me ever since I got down here and there is nothing that would make me think otherwise. Uh...Did I say the right things? Or did I just make Baby feel bad? I'm terrible at giving encouraging words.

 _"Thank you Steve."_

Baby said thank you to me again! I think she sounds a bit happy! Well, more like relief, I guess but still!

Oh, I just want to engrave this memory in brain and heart so I don't ever forget it.

That's it. I've made up my mind: I trust Baby completely. Back at the meeting in the elevator, Ennard and Elizabeth were just trying to make me believe Baby was against me. But Baby herself hasn't done anything that would make me think that. Besides, the game hasn't been itself ever since I got here. Baby has been truly suffering down here. So I don't think she could even play pretend in the condition she is in.

This reminds me, maybe I should ask her one time if she could teach me how to pretend. I'd love to learn that from her. Though how to ask that request is going to be rather challenging. I'll think about that later.

"So want to talk about something else?"

Steve. Of course she would want to talk about something else. What on earth are you thinking? I mentally kick myself for my stupidity.

 _"If it is alright with you Steve, I think I need a bit of rest. Could you come by again later?"_

"Yeah. Of course. Sure thing."

Baby closes her eyes and powers down. There are still oil tear marks on her face. I hate seeing my favorite animatronic cry. It was bad with Bonnet but with Baby it feels so much worse...

Wait a minute.

I look down at my shirt to see the small oil splotches I had used to wipe away Bonnet's tears when she was crying. I don't even waste a second as I take off my shirt. The room becomes much chillier but I don't care that much at the moment. I go over to Baby to wipe off her tears.

Thank goodness Yenndo or Bonnet didn't catch me doing this. Also, thank goodness that I have an undershirt...and for the fact that Baby is fast asleep. I don't want to embarrass myself in front of her. That being said though, I can't help but blush as I wipe away her tears.

After putting my shirt back on, I decided it was best for me to leave Circus Gallery. Baby needs some rest and she deserves it. I will definitely come back and make multiple visits to see her.

That's a promise.

"Sweet dreams Baby. I'll see you later." I whisper.

With that note, I went into the vent and left to go to the Primary Control Module Room.

Its time to go find Lolbit and get some answers.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you everyone for reviewing, favoriting, following or simply just reading this story! Sorry its taking me a while to update. School makes it hard to find time to work on chapters. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

Question is...err….how though. How was I going to find Lolbit?

I mean, its usually Lolbit that finds me. Not the other way around. I probably should've asked how to contact her when I had the chance now that I think about it. How this slipped my mind still baffles me. But with all the action going on, that probably isn't so surprising. But who would even know where Lolbit is? I doubt the Funtime animatronics have a clue. Maybe Baby knows but I don't want to trouble her after what we just went through. Ennard and Elizabeth Afton are definitely out of the question. Maybe I should ask Yenndo? He seems like the best bet since its only Lolbit and Yenndo who have the ability to teleport. So maybe he has an idea of where she went. Yeah. That sounds good. Time to go back to Ballora Gallery.

As I was crawling in the vent toward the Primary Control Module Room, one particular detail stuck in my brain. Chris was probably still in the room. It leaves a sour taste in my mouth like accidentally eating a rotten blueberry. I had enough of that guy just from our first conversation. Not really looking forward to seeing him again. But there is nothing I can do about it. The Primary Control Module is connected to all the different galleries. So chances are we are going to be meeting with each other a lot. Like co-workers who can't stand each other but can't do anything about it since we both are stuck in the same place.

Well, might as well get it over with.

I look around the room. The desks were there. The shocking devices were there. The clock that has Baby's face on it was there. The weird triplet heads were there. Strangely enough, even the metallic clown statue was back in the same position. But, how though? I'm positive I left it back in Ballora gallery. I threw it when Ballora said this thing would terrify Funtime Freddy. It should still be in Ballora gallery. Yet here it is. Maybe one of the animatronics put it back? Maybe Lolbit or Yenndo put it back? I shook my head. I'll worry about that later. That doesn't matter right now.

Huh...That's odd. Chris is nowhere to be found. Like I was expecting him to be waiting here with his laptop and start asking questions and blabbering about how the animatronics are all evil and everything. But he isn't here at all. Where would he even go? There are animatronics everywhere and I doubt he will somehow slip by unnoticed. I doubt he is going to try and befriend the animatronics. After all, he just said that he would want to see them all burn to death like in FNAF 6. So that idea is tossed out of the window automatically. Maybe he is going to try and take each of them down one by one? But that doesn't make sense either because there aren't any weapons down here. If that was the case then the player probably would have made Michael Afton grab it and use it to defend himself against the animatronics like when he has to repair Funtime Freddy or something like that. Maybe if I'm lucky enough, Ennard and Elizabeth would go after Chris and not me.

But that's kind of pushing it. I don't even know if Ennard and Elizabeth would like to use Chris's skin. But then again...I don't think anyone should get scooped at all...no matter how much they deserve it. I sigh and rub my forehead. Things just have to go strange when you least expect it. But this was _Five Nights at Freddy's_ so strange things were normal around here. I guess standing around here won't solve anything. Might as well go to Ballora Gallery now.

I crawl into the vent to Ballora Gallery. The cold metal causes me to shiver slightly. It reminds me of the meeting me and Baby had with Elizabeth Afton. Still can't get over how creepy Elizabeth Afton is up close, especially seeing her personally as a ghost. Which reminds me: how am I ever going to befriend her?

 _"Bon-Bon! We gotta keep practicing!"_

Seems like Funtime Freddy is back at dancing again. I guess he is going back to the ballerina methods that Ballora is showing him. Although, I just hope that Funtime Foxy won't make fun of him.

 _"Elegence!"_ Ballora said.

 _"Disco!"_ Yenndo said.

Elegance? Disco? As I got to the end of the vent, I look to see Ballora and Yenndo in an argument. Funtime Freddy was doing some sort of weird dance. First, he lifts his leg behind him. At the same time he moves Bonnet up and down from the air and to his belly. A combination of ballet and disco smashed together. Bonnet looks like she is going to be sick because her eyesballs were rolling around. The Minireenas, or at least a few of them that were present anyways, were giggling at the sight.

 _"Freddy. Stop. Please."_ Bonnet moans.

 _"We gotta do this for Funtime Foxy, Bon-Bon!"_ Funtime Freddy says as he continues his dances. _"This is the only way for Funtime Foxy to love me."_

 _"Urgh…"_

Poor Bonnet. She really is going through a lot. I'm not even sure she is going to be able to keep this up for two days at this rate. But I can't tell Funtime Freddy to stop dancing. We still need to keep him in a happy mood and the last thing we want to do is undo all of our efforts and make him upset. I should probably just leave this to Yenndo and Ballora….though it wouldn't hurt to remind them "Bon-Bon" kind of needs a break now and then. So I got out of the vent and went over to the two animatronics.

"Hey Yenndo? Ballora? I can't seem to find Lolbit. Do you know where she is?"

Ballora and Yenndo huff and look directly at me. Judging from their looks, it was clear they weren't getting along on the topic of dancing. Then again, they both have too radically different views so it really isn't that surprising.

 _"Not sure. Ask him."_ Ballora said with a dry tone.

 _"My guess would be Funtime Auditorium. Last time I checked, she was talking with Funtime Foxy."_ Yenndo said with equal irritation.

Oh right. Funtime Foxy. The animatronic that still hates my guts. Drat. I still need to work on befriending her. But how am I even going to get across doing that? I guess the best thing to do would be to apologize. I don't want Funtime Foxy to think that I wanted to shock her or the other animatronics in the first place. I just hope she is more forgiving than Ballora.

"Okay. Thanks. Can the both of you also try to take it a bit easy with the dancing? Bon-Bon looks a little bit dizzy, you know?"

Yenndo smacks himself with his hand on his head as Ballora sighs and shakes her head. He really didn't think through his plan that well. But that wasn't a surprise either. This plan was bad from the start. My only hope is that Funtime Freddy doesn't find out that Bon-Bon actually hasn't been fixed yet. I don't even want to think about what would happen if he does. Anyways, I better get a move on.

 _"Hey little brother?"_ Funtime Freddy asks.

"Yeah Fredd-"

 _"Big brother."_

"Err...right. Yes, Big brother Funtime Freddy?"

 _"Are you and Bon-Bon finally getting along?"_

I catch Bonnet's confused look as well as one from Yenndo. Even the four Minireenas that were present were also looking at me with some interest. Guess they didn't know about how Bon-Bon and me didn't really get along. Well with the exception of Ballora anyways. She probably already knows me and Bon-Bon aren't friends. Especially the part where he said I was a pathetic mortal that doesn't deserve to live. But aside from Ballora, how could the rest of them even know? The only ones who would know would be Baby, Ballora and Funtime Freddy.

 _"You know like the time he said he wanted to snap your neck and stuff..._ " Funtime Freddy said.

Bonnet's eyes widen and she cranes her head to look at Funtime Freddy.

 _"He said: What?!"_

The room becomes dead silent. My heart pounds rapidly. Oh drat. Oh drat. Bonnet, why did you say that? Funtime Freddy is going to know that its actually you and not Bon-Bon! Yenndo and Ballora look with shock as did the Minireenas. Bonnet quickly realizes her mistake and starts to make a series of fake coughs. She clears her throat and quickly resumes her impression of Bon-bon. _"Sorry. I mean, I said what?"_

Everyone watches Funtime Freddy as he brings Bonnet closer to his face. No one makes a sound as Funtime Freddy studies Bonnet.

 _"Bon-Bon. You remember you said that you wanted to snap little brother's neck off or something like that?"_

 _"Is that so?"_ Bonnet asks. She tries her best to sound calm but it feels very forceful. _"Well then. I'll make sure I never say that again. Me and your little brother are the best of friends."_

 _"That's wonderful! This day just keeps getting better and better!"_ Funtime Freddy said cheerfully.

Ballora, Yenndo and I let out a sigh of relief. Oh thank goodness. I was afraid for a second that the whole plan would have been ruined. I guess I'm going to have to do some explaining later to Bonnet. Probably going to have to explain it to Yenndo too. Man, nothing ever goes simple and easy. Welcome to _Five Night's at Freddy's_ where simplicity is tossed out of the window on a daily basis. Actually scratch that. It's not only for FNAF. That's also for life.

 _"Hey Little Brother? I got a question."_ Funtime Freddy said.

"Yes Big Brother? What is it?"

 _"You would never lie to me, right little brother?"_

I felt my pulse quicken again. Oh no. Did Funtime Freddy already know that wasn't Bon-Bon? Did he know that we were lying to him? I can just imagine it right now, him looking at me accusingly and asking where the real Bon-Bon is.

Wait. No. He could be just asking me the question in general. I got to respond back to him. I can't look at Yenndo or Ballora or anyone else in the room. If I do that Funtime Freddy will catch it and probably become suspicious. So I put on my best smile and give a nod.

"Right Big Brother Funtime Freddy."

That in itself was a lie. Even though I try to put as much enthusiasm in my voice as I can, it feels so flat as it leaves the tip of my tongue. It even hurt to say it as the words came out. Funtime Freddy was happy with the answer as he gave a nod of happiness and he continues to do the disco. I know that Yenndo and Ballora are looking at me but I can't really talk to them right now. So with that rather uncomfortable note, I went back into the vent to go to the Primary Control Module Room.

It's still bugging me how Chris is nowhere to be found. Where would he even go? I severely doubt that he wants to be anywhere near an animatronic. Maybe Chris went to hide in the elevator? That would be reasonable. After all, I used that area as a hiding place. I mentally smacked myself. That's right! I should ask Lolbit about fixing the elevator! Why does that always slip my mind?

If I have to meet Funtime Foxy then...uh...I guess apologizing sooner better than later? Yeah, I have no clue how this is going to go. Well, I better get going. So I went inside the Funtime Auditorium vent.

Funtime Auditorium was once again shrouded in darkness when I got out of the vent. I can't help but feel kind of scared in this situation. Lolbit knows very well that I am not on good terms with Funtime Foxy. At least, I think so anyways. It doesn't help that the Funtime Auditorium became dark again. The situation feels a lot like being a swimmer who knows there are sharks at night and yet goes in the water anyways.

Funny, I remember something my dad used to tell me. He always said to me that everything has a formula and conversations are no expectation. He gave me one rule I should follow in any conversation: Never jump directly into what you want to ask about. In this case, that formula would apply in this situation. Apparently my dad doesn't trust me enough to engage in normal conversations with other people since I'm not being social. Never mind about that now. I might as well ask if Lolbit's here.

"Lolbit? Are you here?"

 _"Yes. Glad you came."_

Huh. I guess Lolbit is right in front of me. I can't really see her because of the darkness but I can at least hear her voice. Makes me wish I got the flashlight like how the player uses one to get through Funtime Auditorium. Or if Funtime Auditorium could light up again so I can see her.

"How are you feeling Lolbit?"

 _"Alright."_

"That's good. I have some questions to ask you. Is that okay?"

 _"Sure."_

"Can you and Yenndo fix the elevator please?"

I have no idea why I didn't think of asking this sooner. At first I thought I could use the elevator as a safe hiding place for me to hide from the animatronics. That sort of backfired when Ennard and I had our little meeting. Now that Ghost Girl and Ennard know where I stay, I can't use the elevator as a hiding area anymore. Which means...oh drat. That means there really isn't a safe area for me to be in at all! Drat! Drat! Drat! Now I have to look for a new place to stay. But where could I go even? The Private Room? I have no idea where that even is. Even if I do, Ennard probably wouldn't let me get that far to find it. I'll have to figure this out later.

That's not the only reason why the elevator needs to be fixed.

The other reason is so that everyone can be free from the underground. I can't help the animatronics get free from the underground if we are trapped down here. Lolbit and Yenndo are the only two mechanics that can help with this.

 _"The elevator's broken?"_

Lolbit sounds rather surprised about that. I can't blame her one bit. It was a bad shock for me too when HandUnit told me that news. Something about the elevator having a problem working.

"Yeah. Remember that I had to stay in the elevator as I was stuck down here?"

 _"You did?"_

Wait. Doesn't Lolbit already know that the elevator is broken? Isn't that how she found me? Maybe it slipped her mind from all the chaos that has been happening? No, maybe she still isn't feeling well. After all, I did see her eyes glitch green before when she suddenly teleported me and I came face to face with Chris. Speaking of which...

"Um...Lolbit? You know Chris, right?"

 _"Yeah? Uh, Chris is fine. What's the matter with Chris?"_

I felt my blood freeze. So Lolbit does know about Chris. Oh drat. Does this mean that Chris was telling the truth? Did Lolbit really drag Chris and me into Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location? But, how? I mean, this should be impossible. How could an animatronic from a game bring us into their world?

"Lolbit. Did you know that Chris was down here too?"

 _"Of course, I did."_

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Why Lolbit? Why? Wasn't I your valuable customer? Why is Chris also down here too?

 _"Can we come back to this later? Now really isn't the time to talk about it."_

Part of me wants to say no. I want to understand why Lolbit hasn't told me about Chris. But I don't say anything. Even thought I want to know the answer, I'm not really ready to come face to face with Funtime Foxy. So I will keep quiet for now.

"Is Funtime Foxy okay?"

 _"Huh? Uh...Yeah. Why are you asking?"_

"Well I want to make sure she is alright especially after the fight with Ennard and I want to tell her something later."

Yeah, I just need to mentally prepare myself first before I talk to her. First thing I need to do is to apologize for shocking her. That is obviously the first step. Then I'll just try and find a way to befriend her...er somehow. I guess I could thank her for the advice she gave me with Funtime Freddy? Yeah, maybe that can work. I can thank her for teaching me to look at a story from all sides. Now that I think about it, I do wonder why Funtime Foxy calls me little mouse. But it's probably because she is the predator and I'm the prey...I think.

That reminds me actually. There is something else I also wanted to ask Lolbit ever since we first met.

"Lolbit."

 _"Yes?"_

"Why do you call me Sugarcubes?"

 _"Sugarcubes?"_

Yeah. Sugarcubes. Now I really don't think Lolbit is okay. She is definitely still sick. After all, that glitch did make her look all weird and stuff. I better go get Yenndo after I'm done talking to Lolbit. Maybe she needs a repair.

 _"I don't call you Sugarcubes. I call you little mous-"_

Mouse. Little mouse. Uh oh. That is not Lolbit. I-I got to get out of here. I'm-I'm not ready yet. Without a second to waste, I start to walk backwards.

 _"Oh no you don't."_

I felt my back slam into the wall which causes me to let out a little groan. Funtime Foxy has me pinned onto the wall. Even though the room was dark, I have a feeling that she was furious with me.

Oh drat. This isn't going to go well.


End file.
